


La Dernière Guerre

by House_of_the_Lion



Series: GoT x Dæmons (Français) [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Beautiful Golden Fools | Cersei/Jaime Lannister-centric, Canon-Typical Violence, Daemons, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, R Plus L Equals J, Season 7/Season 8, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: La présence d'une seule personne de plus à Fossedragon peut entièrement changer le cours de la dernière guerre.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth (one-sided), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: GoT x Dæmons (Français) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134719
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue : Fossedragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic !  
> Je suis contente de publier cet UA de la saison 8, qui, comme pas mal de gens, n'était pas trop à mon goût ^^''
> 
> Pour cette fic, si vous n'avez pas lu les livres _A la croisée des mondes_ de Phillip Pullman ou vu la série _His Dark Materials_ , il est très important de commencer par lire le ''Guide des Dæmons", la première partie de cette série, afin de comprendre ce que c'est. Cela vous sera nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et surplombait Port-Réal, baignant la ville de sa douce lumière dorée, malgré l’hiver qui était désormais très proche.

Sansa commençait à avoir chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, sous l’épaisse fourrure qui couvrait ses épaules et sa lourde robe sombre. Mais elle ne savait pas si cela était dû au soleil, inattendu en cette saison, ou si c’était autre chose.

Quatre ans. Cela faisait quatre ans qu’elle n’avait pas mis les pieds à la capitale.

Cette pensée la rongeait, au fur et à mesure qu’elle se rapprochait du lieu où l’actuelle Reine des Sept Couronnes avait accepté de les rencontrer. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur ses pieds, qu’elle contemplait attentivement, sans faire attention à la foule de gens qui les entourait, et qui se rendait au même endroit.

Son dæmon, Seldan, était perché sur son épaule, sous la forme d’une mésange. Il n’avait pas encore pris sa forme définitive, étonnamment, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Sansa. Quand il ne serait plus capable de se métamorphoser à sa guise, ce serait le signe qu’elle serait une adulte, et ce qu’elle avait aperçu de ce monde-là ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Quand elle avait été plus jeune, elle avait voulu de tout son cœur épouser un prince, pour devenir princesse, puis devenir reine.

Mais cette petite fille était morte, morte et enterrée, et la seule chose que la jeune femme qui avait pris la place de l’enfant désirait, c’était redevenir cette petite fille, avec ses rêves et ses illusions, et surtout, avec son innocence.

L’innocence n’avait pas sa place dans le monde des adultes. C’était la leçon la plus importante qu’elle ait jamais apprise.

Elle regarda Seldan, qui avait sauté de son épaule, devenant désormais un chat, et marchant devant elle.

Sansa s’arrêta, pensive, regardant encore ses pieds.

‘’Tout va bien se passer.’’

Elle leva ses yeux vers son dæmon, mais ne répondit rien.

‘’Je pense qu’il a raison, vous savez…’’

Sansa tourna la tête, surprise par la voix qui avait parlé à côté d’elle.

Elle sourit quand elle en reconnut le propriétaire. Cela faisait autant de temps qu’elle n’avait pas vu Tyrion que Port-Réal, et, pourtant, quand il se montrait gentil avec elle comme cela, elle ne pouvait que sentir son cœur se réchauffer un peu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Son dæmon, une renarde nommée Stelsa, marchait à côté de lui.

Il souriait légèrement, presque tristement, quand elle le regarda.

Il s’était laissé pousser la barbe. Cela lui conférait un air bien plus sérieux, sage, presque, comme si d’un coup, il avait grandi, mais différemment.

Tyrion reprit :

‘’Je n’ai pas plus envie que vous de me rendre à cette réunion. Après tout, la dernière fois que j’ai vu ma sœur, elle voulait ma mort. Cela m’étonnerait que Cersei ait changé d’avis à ce sujet. Je comprends très bien que vous n’ayez pas non plus envie de vous retrouver au même endroit qu’elle.’’

Oh. C’était donc cela.

Tyrion pensait que Sansa angoissait à l’idée de revoir Cersei.

A vrai dire, elle n’y avait même pas pensé.

Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais elle ne s’était pas demandé une seule seconde à quoi ressembleraient ses retrouvailles, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, avec elle.

Quand elle était petite, elle avait tellement voulu ressembler à Cersei Lannister.

Cersei était riche, venant de la famille la plus opulente du royaume. Cersei était belle, la plus belle femme des Sept Couronnes, et, d’après les rumeurs qui couraient, peut-être même la plus belle femme du monde.

Mais surtout, Cersei était reine.

Et quand le roi avait décidé de venir en visite à Winterfell, huit ans auparavant, accompagné de sa famille, elle s’était fait une joie de rencontrer enfin la femme qui occupait son esprit depuis déjà plusieurs années.

Elle n’avait pas été déçue.

La reine était aussi belle qu’on le prétendait, avec ses iris émeraude et ses longues boucles dorées, qui tombaient élégamment dans son dos ; une vraie crinière de lionne.

Mais, en plus, la reine était gentille, tellement gentille avec elle, que Sansa avait presque l’impression qu’elle l’aimait vraiment.

Mais ça, c’était avant.

Maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment su ce que Cersei éprouvait à son égard. Mais elle n’avait pas menti quand elle avait dit à Jon qu’elle avait beaucoup appris d’elle.

Mais elle n’avait pas envie d’en parler, même avec Tyrion, pas maintenant.

Fossedragon n’était plus très loin, mais suffisamment pour qu’ils soient à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes, bien qu’on ne soit jamais vraiment à l’abri de quoi que ce soit, dans cette ville.

Elle regarda Tyrion dans les yeux.

‘’Pensez-vous vraiment que Cersei va accepter l’armistice que vous voulez lui proposer ?’’

Tyrion sembla hésiter pendant un bref instant, avant de répondre prudemment :

‘’Je pense qui si on lui présente bien les choses, et qu’on sait se montrer diplomates, nous avons peut-être une chance, une seule toute petite chance que Cersei accepte.’’

Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à Jon, qui marchait devant eux, accompagné de Davos Mervault.

‘’Mais elle n’acceptera pas sans conditions. Et, tant qu’elles seront raisonnables, mieux vaudra s’y plier, si on veut la paix avec elle, voire même, si nous osons rêver, son aide.’’

Sansa regarda Jon à son tour. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu’elle l’avait retrouvé sur le chemin de Port-Réal. Elle était en colère contre lui, depuis que, quelques jours auparavant, elle avait appris ce qui s’était passé à Peyredragon. Depuis qu’elle avait appris que Jon avait soumis le Nord à Daenerys Targaryen sans lui demander son opinion.

Au début, elle n’y avait pas cru, quand elle avait lu les quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte sur un morceau de parchemin déchiré que Mestre Wolkan était venu lui apporter. Elle avait dû le lire et le relire plusieurs fois, avant de finalement se rendre à la raison. Et elle avait senti une colère noire la submerger, aussi bien contre Jon que contre Daenerys, qu’elle ne connaissait même pas. Et cette colère contre la Mère des Dragons n’avait fait que s’accentuer depuis qu’elle avait su que cette dernière ne ferait pas la route avec eux, préférant faire une arrivée remarquée, histoire de rappeler à Cersei qui était la véritable héritière du Trône de Fer.

Elle fut à nouveau tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Tyrion, qui avait doucement posé une de ses mains sur son bras, et qui la regardait droit dans les yeux, émeraudes contre saphirs :

‘’Je sais que vous aimez beaucoup votre frère. Mais aujourd’hui, il faut bien avoir en tête que c’est très probablement notre seule chance de faire une trêve avec Cersei. On ne peut pas gagner cette guerre seuls, et encore moins si elle nous attaque de l’autre côté. Son appui est absolument primordial. Ne laissez pas son fichu honneur de Stark prendre le dessus.’’

Elle était sur le point de répondre, quand plusieurs soldats Lannister virent à leur rencontre, menés par un mercenaire, dont Sansa ne pouvait se rappeler du nom.

Ils étaient arrivés au point de non-retour.

* * *

Cersei n’était pas encore là quand ils pénétrèrent dans la fosse en ruines.

Sansa aurait presque préféré qu’elle soit en avance sur eux, comme ça, cela n’aurait peut-être pas laissé le temps au malaise de se former à l’intérieur de son ventre, comme c’était le cas actuellement.

Maintenant que Tyrion lui en avait parlé, elle commençait à se questionner sur ce qu’elle penserait quand elle verrait Cersei apparaître. Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de le faire pendant bien longtemps.

Cersei entra dans la fosse à son tour, suivie d’un homme qui devait être sa Main, de Jaime Lannister et de sa garde, ainsi que d’un homme qui ressemblait à une sorte de pirate et que Sansa ne connaissait pas.

Si à ses côtés marchait son dæmon, Aramis, un magnifique lion, dont Sansa se rappelait bien, elle peina à reconnaître Cersei, au début, du moins.

Elle n’avait plus les longues boucles blondes qui atteignaient le creux de son dos, comme dans les souvenirs de Sansa. Envolée, la couronne. A la place, elle avait désormais de courtes mèches dorées. Néanmoins, Sansa ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était encore belle, malgré les années passées et les ravages qu’elles avaient causés. Hiératique, sa démarche était gracieuse et souple, comme celle d’un félin, sa simple présence était imposante, bien plus que ne l’avait été celle du roi Robert. C’était à _cela_ qu’une reine était censée ressembler.

Et, pour la première fois, la jeune Stark songea qu’elle n’était certainement pas la seule à avoir eu la vie dure, ces dernières années.

Cersei s’avança, sans dire le moindre mot, et alla se mettre vers sa place, fusillant Tyrion du regard au passage, avant de s’asseoir sur sa chaise, Aramis se couchant à ses pieds. Une fois là, elle se mit à observer attentivement les gens présent, ses yeux vert émeraude perçants, cherchant probablement Daenerys parmi la foule, et Sansa aurait pu jurer voir l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres quand elle croisa son regard.

* * *

Sansa sentit une nouvelle vague de colère monter en elle, alors que Cersei, elle, quittait les lieux.

A quelques pas de là, Brienne avait apostrophé Jaime, qui avait commencé à suivre Cersei, pour retourner au Donjon Rouge avec elle, son dæmon, une lionne, le suivant de près.

‘’Ser Jaime !’’

Il ne prit même pas la peine ni de s’arrêter, ni de se retourner pour la regarder. Totalement indifférent, il lui répondit :

‘’J’ai été content de vous voir. La prochaine fois, ce sera sur le champ de bataille.’’

‘’On a vu tous deux ce qu’il s’est passé. On a vu tous deux cette… Cette chose.’’

‘’Oui. Je ne suis pas pressé d’en voir d’autres de près. Mais je suis loyal envers la reine, et vous, envers Sansa et son nigaud de frère…’’

‘’On se fout de la loyauté !’’

Brienne avait lâché cela avec emphase, attrapant le bras de Jaime, son dæmon-chien aboyant à ses côtés.

Jaime, véritablement surpris, consentit enfin à se tourner vers elle, afin de lui faire face.

‘’On se fout de la loyauté ?’’

‘’Cela dépasse les serments, les maisons, l’honneur. Parlez à la reine.’’

Jaime tourna la tête, pour voir si Cersei était toujours dans la fosse, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Elle était bel et bien partie.

Puis se retournant vers Brienne :

‘’Je connais ma sœur depuis notre naissance. Avant cela, même. En fait, je suis la personne qui la connaît le mieux en ce monde ; peut-être même mieux qu’elle ne se connaît elle-même. Et je peux vous assurer une chose : je ne réussirais pas à la faire changer d’avis, quand bien même je le voudrais. Bonne journée, Lady Brienne.’’

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et suivit le même chemin que Cersei quelques minutes avant lui.

La discussion entre les deux chevaliers avait provoqué un silence général parmi les personnes qui parlaient pas quinze minutes auparavant.

Quand Jaime fut hors du champ de vision de tous les gens présents, et que personne n’avait osé bouger depuis le départ en trombe de Cersei, la voix de Tyrion se fit entendre :

‘’Je déteste être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais je crains que mon frère n’ait raison. Cersei sait se montrer horriblement butée quand elle le veut, et nous venons de faire une grande croix sur l’offre qu’elle nous faisait. C’était notre seule chance d’obtenir une armistice avec elle ; elle ne nous en laissera pas d’autre.’’

Sansa se leva de son siège, totalement furieuse. Jon venait de tout gâcher, avec son honneur et sa loyauté qui n’avaient fait que leur causer des ennuis.

Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Jon, qui était retourné auprès de Daenerys.

Une fois à ses côtés, elle l’attrapa par le bras, et l’entraîna à part.

Quand ils furent plus ou moins seuls, elle explosa :

‘’Mais enfin qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?’’

Jon hésita, avant de répondre :

‘’Je ne pouvais pas mentir. Je…’’

Mais Sansa le coupa :

‘’Tu viens de ruiner la seule chance qu’on avait d’obtenir la paix avec Cersei, provisoirement, du moins. Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire maintenant ?’’

Jon ne trouva rien à rétorquer.

Sansa soupira profondément, avant de tourner les talons.

Jon la rappela, alors qu’elle s’éloignait de lui.

‘’Où vas-tu ?’’

Sansa se retourna, et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

‘’Je vais voir si je peux rattraper ta bêtise.’’

Devant son incompréhension, elle clarifia ses propos :

‘’Je vais essayer d’aller parler à Cersei.’’

Et, faisant fi de ses protestations, elle s’éloigna.

Tyrion, lui, échangeant un regard avec Daenerys, puis fixant la sortie de la fosse, par où étaient partis Cersei et Jaime, comprit ce qu’elle attendait de lui.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais, avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de quitter les lieux, Sansa le rattrapa.

‘’Attendez !’’

Il se retourna pour la regarder, silencieux.

Elle poursuivit :

‘’Vous allez essayer de parler avec Cersei, n’est-ce pas ?’’

‘’Parler _avec_ Cersei est un bien grand mot. Je vais aller lui parler, mais rien ne garantit qu’elle va m’écouter.’’

‘’Est-ce que je pourrais me joindre à vous ?’’

Tyrion soupira.

‘’Je doute que vous ayez beaucoup plus de succès que moi, Sansa.’’

‘’Laissez-moi essayer. Je n’ai pas la même relation avec Cersei que vous ; peut-être qu’elle ne vous écoutera pas, mais peut-être que moi, elle m’écoutera.’’

Tyrion soupira de plus belle.

‘’Si même Jaime ne parvient pas à lui faire entendre raison, je doute fortement que quiconque ait la moindre chance. Mais enfin, si vous voulez absolument venir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en empêcherais.’’

Seldan, qui s’était transformé en loup, se mit à marcher à côté de Stelsa, la renarde de Tyrion, alors qu’ils prenaient la direction du Donjon Rouge à pied, seuls.

* * *

Jaime ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte avant de rentrer dans le bureau de Cersei.

Elle était assise sur une chaise proche de la fenêtre, une main posée sur son ventre, qui n’avait pas encore commencé à s’arrondir, signe du petit lionceau qui grandissait dedans, en toute sécurité, les yeux mi-clos, presque comme si elle dormait.

Aramis était allongé de tout son long, à côté d’elle, et sa main qui n’était pas sur son ventre était enfouie dans sa crinière, la caressant doucement.

Jaime s’appuya contre l’encadrement de la porte, et sourit béatement à cette vision. Elle était parfaitement calme, et il avait rarement l’occasion de la voir aussi détendue, aussi en paix.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, à tel point que s’il avait écouté, il aurait pu entendre le son de sa respiration, alors même qu’elle était à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Il se sentit poussé sur le côté, et eut tout juste le temps de voir la forme de son dæmon, Sercilia, se glisser dans la pièce, pour aller se coucher tout contre Aramis, poussant par mégarde la main de Cersei, qui, brusquement tirée de son moment de tranquillité, baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui venait la déranger. Elle sourit à moitié quand elle vit le dæmon de son frère. Elle savait qu’il allait venir lui parler tôt ou tard, et il semblait que ce moment était arrivé.

‘’Je sais que tu es là, Jaime.’’

Il s’avança dans la pièce, et vint se mettre à côté d’elle.

S’aidant des accoudoirs, elle se remit debout, et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

‘’Que veux-tu ?’’

Il déglutit, avant de se lancer. Il savait d’ores et déjà que cette conversation serait très loin d’être agréable et, pour être parfaitement franc avec lui-même, il s’en voulait un peu de devoir aller confronter Cersei.

‘’Je suis venu te demander de bien vouloir signer cette armistice avec Daenerys.’’

Le regard aussi brûlant que du feu grégeois de sa sœur s’assombrit considérablement, en à peine une fraction de seconde.

Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était aussi froide que l’hiver éternel qui menaçait le Nord, et puis les Sept Couronnes toutes entières.

‘’Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?’’

Jaime hésita à nouveau. Elle était sur la défensive. Une seule phrase, un seul mot ambigu, et tout pouvait exploser.

‘’Nous sommes tous concernés par cette guerre. Si nous ne nous battons pas, nous allons mourir. Il en va de notre survie...’’

Cersei continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux, la tête haute, mais elle ne dit rien, attendant qu’il finisse.

‘’Notre survie… Et celle de notre bébé.’’

A ces mots, il posa doucement sa bonne main sur son ventre.

Elle soupira.

‘’Ecoute-moi bien, Jaime. Je vais te dire pourquoi nous n’allons pas les aider dans cette bataille. Tu me demandes, ils me demandent, d’aider Daenerys Targaryen. Je ne veux pas le faire.’’

Voyant qu’il était sur le point de l’interrompre, elle leva la main, pour lui demander de la laisser finir.

‘’Attends que j’aie terminé, avant de parler. Je ne veux pas l’aider, parce que c’est une Targaryen.’’

Jaime ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, et commençait visiblement à s’énerver un peu. Il haussa la voix.

‘’Justement. A la fin des combats dans le Nord, il y aura un vainqueur. Si les morts sont vainqueurs, ils marcheront vers le Sud, et nous tueront tous. Si ce sont les vivants, ceux que nous avons refusé d’aider, ils marcheront vers le Sud, et nous tuerons tous.’’ 

Leurs dæmons, qui s’étaient déjà relevés depuis un petit moment, se mirent à se tourner autour, et, occasionnellement, à grogner l’un contre l’autre.

Cersei le regarda, ébahie.

‘’Dis-moi … Tu ne crois tout de même pas que si nous les aidons, la fille Targaryen nous épargnera quand elle redescendra vers le Sud ?’’

Jaime rétorqua :

‘’Tyrion pourrait le lui demander, si nous acceptons de leur apporter notre aide.’’

Cersei siffla :

‘’Je suis assise sur le trône de son père, que tu as poignardé dans le dos, trône qu’elle revendique. Une fois qu’elle reviendra pour nous affronter et que nos armées seront épuisées, voire totalement anéanties par la bataille contre les morts, qu’est-ce qui l’empêchera de nous tuer ? Notre petit frère ?’’

Jaime se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

‘’Nous pouvons lui promettre notre aide en échange de sa promesse de nous laisser vivre.’’

Cersei haussa un sourcil :

‘’Jaime… Une promesse se base sur une relation de confiance. Or, nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à Daenerys Targaryen.’’

Jaime posa une question, qu’il savait idiote :

‘’Pourquoi ?’’

Cersei était incrédule :

‘’Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Parce que c’est une aspirante usurpatrice, et la fille du Roi Fou, voilà, pourquoi ! Qu’est-ce qui te prouve que quand elle se rendra compte qu’on ne veut pas lui remettre le trône qu’elle est venue conquérir, elle ne mettra pas tout à feu et à sang, exactement comme son père voulait le faire ? Tu ne te rappelles pas ? _Brûlez-les tous…_ ’’

_Brûlez-les tous._

Cette phrase continuait de hanter Jaime de temps à autre, et jamais il n’oublierait le dilemme auquel il avait dû faire face ce jour-là.

Cersei avait raison. Bien sûr qu’elle avait raison. Ils n’avaient aucune garantie de la bonne foi de Daenerys. Et Jaime l’avait bien vue pendant la bataille qui avait suivi le sac de Hautjardin. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce dont elle était capable.

‘’Et pour les Marcheurs Blancs ?’’

‘’Si des dragons, des Dothrakis, des Immaculés, des Nordiens et des chevaliers du Val ne sont pas capables de les arrêter, je ne vois pas en quoi nos armées pourraient faire la différence...’’

Elle avait une étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux verts, qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à de la tristesse. La connaissant depuis toujours, il savait instinctivement qu’il y avait quelque chose qu’elle ne lui disait pas, et qui la dérangeait, manifestement.

Leurs dæmons s’étaient arrêtés de grogner.

La voix de Jaime s’était adoucie, quand il l’invita à poursuivre :

‘’Et ?’’

Elle prit une profonde inspiration :

‘’Et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles et que tu prennes le risque de mourir seul, là-bas, sans moi.’’

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, et elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

Sercilia se rapprocha d’Aramis, et frotta sa tête contre la sienne, alors que Jaime ouvrait ses bras, et que Cersei se laissait tomber contre sa poitrine, une ou deux larmes brillantes coulant le long de ses joues.

‘’Très bien,’’ souffla-t-il doucement, alors qu’elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule ‘’Très bien. Si tu ne veux pas qu’on envoie nos armées dans le Nord, nous ne les enverrons pas. Et je resterai ici, au Donjon Rouge, avec toi, et notre bébé.’’

Cersei hocha la tête, silencieusement, et agrippa le devant de sa veste avec sa main, pendant que sa bonne main à lui vint s’enfouir dans ses courtes mèches dorées.

* * *

Quand Jaime referma la porte derrière lui, il savait qu’il avait pris la bonne décision. A vrai dire, il n’avait pas été particulièrement à l’aise à l’idée de devoir être à nouveau séparé de Cersei pendant une durée indéterminée, surtout alors qu’elle était enceinte et qu’ils étaient cernés par les ennemis.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Sansa et Tyrion, accompagnés de leurs dæmons.

‘’Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?’’

Ce fut Tyrion qui répondit :

‘’Nous sommes venus essayer de parler à Cersei. Elle est dans son bureau ?’’

Jaime acquiesça :

‘’Oui. Mais je doute que vous parviendrez à lui faire entendre quoi que ce soit. Et, pour être franc, je pense que c’est elle qui a raison.’’

Sansa répondit :

‘’Ce n’est pas grave. Rien ne coûte d’essayer.’’

Jaime ne dit rien, et les laissa passer, avant de continuer son chemin.

Sansa et Tyrion se retrouvèrent face à la porte du bureau de Cersei, seuls avec leurs dæmons, ne sachant pas s’ils devaient toquer pour entrer, où s’ils devaient profiter de leur dernière chance de partir en courant.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Petite Colombe

Tyrion leva la main, sans parvenir à cacher un léger tremblement.

Mais, au moment où son poing allait entrer en contact avec la porte de bois noir, il se résigna, et s’arrêta en plein mouvement.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, très brève, il eut envie de partir, et de ne pas revenir.

Ce n’était pas grave, ils devraient pouvoir se débrouiller sans l’aide de Cersei, n’est-ce pas ? _N’est-ce pas ?_

Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas gagner sans l’aide de Cersei, ou, du moins, sans qu’elle promette de ne pas les attaquer pendant qu’ils seraient aux prises avec les Marcheurs Blancs et l’armée des morts.

Alors, Tyrion prit une profonde inspiration. Mais quand il leva à nouveau le bras, ce ne fut pas pour toquer à la porte.

A la place, il posa sa main sur la poignée, et, avec une force surprenante, dont lui-même ne se pensait pas capable, ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait sa sœur, d’une démarche confiante et déterminée, conscient que sur ses épaules pesait l’avenir de leurs deux camps pour la guerre à venir, Stelsa trottinant à ses côtés, la tête haute, elle aussi.

* * *

Cersei était assise derrière son bureau quand Tyrion entra dans son champ de vision, Aramis assis à côté d’elle.

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir dire qu’elle n’avait pas changé, depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, mais, malheureusement, ce n’était pas le cas.

Elle avait souffert, cela était visible, surtout pour lui, qui l’avait connue pratiquement toute sa vie.

Il savait qu’elle avait très mal vécu la mort de Myrcella et de Tommen, alors qu’elle s’était tant échinée à essayer de les protéger.

Elle n’avait vu dans leur décès que le symbole de son propre échec en tant que mère, et il était au courant qu’elle l’en tenait pour responsable.

Il continua d’avancer sans vraiment regarder où il allait, obnubilé par ses pensées, si bien qu’il eut du mal à comprendre ce qu’elle lui disait quand elle l’interpella.

‘’A vrai dire, je ne suis pas surprise. C’est ton type de femme. Une catin étrangère qui n’est pas à sa place.’’

_Oui_ , avait-il envie de lui crier. _Oui, c’est vers elle que je suis allé, après que tu m’aies rejeté, après que tu aies tenté de me faire tuer._

Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui appartenait la voix qui répondit à sa sœur, mais ce n’était certainement pas la sienne. Ou du moins, il ne la reconnaissait pas comme telle.

‘’Une catin étrangère que tu ne peux enlever, battre ou intimider. Ça doit être difficile pour toi.’’

Piquée au vif, Cersei ne perdit pas de temps avant de répliquer.

‘’Tu l’amènes ici avec son petit chien Nordien, qui a bien fait allégeance après tes bons conseils.’’

Tyrion ne pouvait même pas la démentir. A quoi bon ? Elle avait raison. C’était de sa main qu’avait été écrite la lettre invitant Jon Snow à venir à Peyredragon, afin de rencontrer Daenerys.

‘’J’ignorais qu’il lui prêterait allégeance.’’

Ce n’était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais Tyrion lui-même n’y croyait pas, et Cersei le perçut.

‘’Tu as réussi à les faire rugir de concert dans le même but, le but que tu as toujours poursuivi sans relâche...’’

‘’Cersei, je l’ignorais…’’

‘’La destruction de cette famille.’’

Il le savait. Il savait que Cersei le tenait pour responsable de la mort de la plupart des membres de leur famille, mais, même s’il était déjà au courant, cela lui faisait toujours mal de l’entendre.

Et, inexplicablement, surtout venant de sa bouche à elle. Elle était censée le détester, et lui la détestait en retour, alors pourquoi avoir une preuve de sa haine le blessait-il tellement ?

‘’C’est moi qui empêche que ça se passe ainsi. Daenerys ne voulait ni discuter, ni négocier. Elle ne voulait pas se répandre en mots, elle voulait répandre le feu et le sang, jusqu’à ce que la convainque d’agir autrement.’’

Dès que ces mots eurent franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, il les regretta. Il venait, accidentellement, de laisser passer une information capitale. Il venait de dévoiler quelque chose que pourtant, il n’avait jamais voulu voir en face.

Et, au regard que lui lança Cersei, il comprit qu’elle ne venait pas de la laisser passer, elle.

Il venait de lui laisser entendre que Daenerys voulait totalement détruire la ville, ce qui impliquait le massacre de centaines de milliers d’innocents, sans le moindre état d’âme. Mais Daenerys n’était pas comme ça, si ? Elle était peut-être une Targaryen, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Le nom de famille n’avait pas d’importance, il en était la preuve vivante : il ne ressemblait en rien à son père. Donc Daenerys ne ressemblait peut-être pas au sien non plus si, avec un peu de chance, les dieux ne s’étaient pas trompés de côté en lançant la pièce à sa naissance.

Puis il songea à nouveau à l’attaque que Daenerys avait lancé sur les armées de sa famille, tentant de brûler absolument tout sur son passage. Y compris son frère.

Il soupira profondément avant de reprendre :

‘’Je ne veux pas détruire cette famille. Je n’ai jamais voulu ça.’’

Cersei le regarda dans les yeux, c’était émeraude contre émeraude, feu grégeois contre feu grégeois.

‘’Tu as tué notre père.’’

‘’Il m’a condamné à mort, pour un crime que je n’ai pas commis. Oui, je l’ai tué. Haïs-moi pour ça si tu veux. Je me hais déjà bien assez en dépit de ce qu’il était, en dépit de ce que m’a fait mon père.’’

_Et toi, Cersei, comment-as-tu traité les gens qui menaçaient de te condamner à mort ?_

Elle fit la moue, et le railla :

‘’Oh, pauvre petit homme… Ton papa était méchant avec toi…’’ L’expression moqueuse laissa bien vite la place au feu brûlant de la colère qui flambait au fond de ses prunelles. ‘’Tu as idée de ce que tu as fait quand tu as tiré ce carreau d’arbalète ?’’

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Aramis, qui, jusqu’à présent, n’avait pas bougé, s’était désormais levé, et rapproché de Tyrion, le regardant d’un air menaçant.

‘’Tu nous as exposés, nous laissant démunis face aux vautours, et les vautours ont rappliqué et nous ont dépiautés. Tu n’as peut-être pas tué Joffrey, mais tu as tué Myrcella, et tu as tué Tommen. Personne n’aurait osé s’en prendre à eux si Père avait été là.’’

Tyrion la regarda, et, au milieu de ses iris brûlantes de rage, y trouva une profonde tristesse et une grande douleur, qui ne pourrait sans doute jamais être comblées.

‘’Rien ne m’a fait plus de peine que d’apprendre leur mort, et les dieux savent…’’

‘’Je ne veux rien entendre, ne dis plus rien…’’

Il sentait qu’elle était sur le point d’exploser. C’était rare. D’habitude, Cersei avait une attitude très froide. Elle n’avait pas besoin de hurler pour se faire entendre et écouter. Elle haussait rarement la voix. La dernière fois qu’il avait été témoin de sa fureur, c’était quand elle avait appris que Myrcella serait envoyée à Dorne, six ans auparavant. Juste après cela, elle s’était complètement effondrée, et il avait eu une peine immense à résister à la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il se rappela à quel point cela avait été étrange. Il avait à la fois eu envie de l’étrangler et de l’embrasser, de planter un poignard dans son dos et de sécher ses larmes.

Il ne sut même pas pourquoi il répliqua, peut-être pour une nouvelle fois, ressentir ce sentiment bizarre d’amour et de haine mélangés, aussi fort l’un que l’autre.

‘’Cersei, s’il te plaît…’’

‘’JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE !’’

Il sursauta. Comme il s’y était attendu, Cersei s’était mise à crier, afin de ne pas faire face à l’horrible réalité, alors que c’était tellement plus simple que de prétendre que tout était de la faute de son petit frère, tout, depuis sa naissance, qu’il était le responsable de tous ses malheurs, de tout rejeter sur lui, plutôt que d’accepter la vérité. Néanmoins, il avait été surpris, et encore plus par le puissant rugissement que venait de pousser Aramis au même moment, à seulement quelques pas de lui.

Elle bouillonnait encore. Il pouvait le voir. La manière dont elle se tenait était semblable à celle d’une lionne prête à bondir sur sa proie. Sa respiration était lourde, haletante, presque, mais elle demeura silencieuse, et Tyrion en profita :

‘’Très bien. Tu aimes ta famille, et je l’ai détruite. Je serai toujours une menace. Débarrasse-toi de moi…’’

Cersei continuait de le fixer, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, mais ne dit rien.

Tyrion poursuivit.

‘’Je reconnais que sans moi, tu aurais eu une mère, que sans moi, tu aurais encore un père… Que sans moi, tu aurais encore deux beaux enfants...’’

Il prit une grande inspiration.

‘’J’ai envisagé de te tuer tellement de fois que je ne pourrais jamais les compter…’’

C’était vrai, et Cersei ne pouvait pas savoir que s’il l’avait envisagé, il n’aurait jamais été capable de le faire. Quoique l’un des deux puisse en dire, ils faisaient toujours partie de la même famille, et une petite partie de Tyrion, enfouie au plus profond de lui, espérait toujours qu’un jour, il serait aimé par sa grande sœur. C’était cette infirme part de lui-même qui l’avait toujours empêché d’enrouler ses mains autour de sa gorge, et de l’étrangler, ça, et le fait qu’il était parfaitement conscient que Jaime ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Tyrion jeta un bref coup d’œil à la Montagne, derrière lui. Le soldat était totalement silencieux, attendant visiblement les ordres de la reine.

‘’…alors vas-y. Donne lui l’ordre !’’

Il entendit le bruit d’une épée dégainée derrière lui, et, l’espace d’une seconde, craint que Cersei ne le fasse vraiment.

Mais, au bout de longues secondes, qui parurent absolument interminables à Tyrion, elle se redressa brusquement, se plaquant au fond de sa chaise, regardant par la fenêtre, refusant de poser ses yeux sur son frère. Aramis quitta sa posture agressive, et revint s’asseoir à côté d’elle.

Tyrion, lui, se dirigea vers la petite table qu’il regardait du coin de l’œil, où trônaient une carafe de vin d’un rouge profond, avec deux verres.

Quand il attrapa l’anse de la carafe pour verser le liquide dans les verres, un pour lui, et un pour Cersei, il avait l’impression qu’ils étaient revenus dans le passé.

Ce n’avait beau être que seulement six ans auparavant, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être une éternité.

Tyrion aurait tellement aimé pouvoir remonter le temps et revenir en avant.

Ce fut quand il posa le verre sur le bureau de Cersei, mais qu’elle n’y toucha pas, qu’il se rendit compte de ce qu’il avait fait.

Il avait aidé Daenerys à venir à Westeros, mettant ainsi son frère et sa sœur, sa propre famille, en danger de mort.

Il ne tenait peut-être pas le couteau sous leur gorge, mais c’était du pareil au même.

Néanmoins, peut-être lui restait-il une chance de convaincre Daenerys de leur laisser la vie sauve si Cersei consentait à les aider.

Peut-être. Mais avant cela, il fallait convaincre Cersei.

C’est pourquoi il reprit la parole, alors que sa sœur ne semblait pas décidée à dire quoi que ce soit, la voix légèrement tremblante sous le coup de l’émotion.

‘’Leur mort est pour moi une douleur plus grande que tu ne saurais jamais imaginer…’’

‘’Je ne veux rien entendre…’’

Il la coupa :

‘’Je m’en fiche. Je les aimais. Tu sais que c’est vrai. Au fond de ton cœur, tu le sais, si tant est qu’il t’en reste une once.’’

Bien sûr qu’elle le savait. Cersei l’avait vu, quand il pensait qu’elle n’était pas là, s’occuper de Myrcella et de Tommen quand ils étaient petits. Elle l’avait vu leur lire des histoires en les prenant sur ses genoux, les faire rire. Sans savoir pourquoi, ces visions lui laissaient toujours un goût amer, une saveur d’actes manqués.

Elle savait aussi qu’elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher la mort de ses enfants. Elle savait qu’ils étaient destinés à mourir. La sorcière le lui avait dit, bien avant que Tyrion ne tue leur père. Elle le savait, mais elle n’avait rien dit à personne, mis à part Jaime. Elle pensait que, si elle n’en parlait pas, la prophétie s’effacerait tout simplement de son esprit. Cela avait été le cas pendant près de vingt ans. Mais les souvenirs douloureux s’étaient réveillés à la mort de Joffrey.

_D’or seront leur couronne, d’or leur linceul._

‘’Cela importe peu. Ton amour importe peu, tes sentiments importent peu. Peu m’importe tout ce que tu as fait, pourquoi tu l’as fait, je ne vois que ce que cela nous a coûté. Ça nous a coûté l’avenir de notre maison.’’

_Cela m’a coûté mes bébés, mes derniers petits lionceaux_ , avait-elle envie de lui hurler, fort, très fort, pour couvrir la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait _ce n’était pas de la faute de Tyrion. Seulement la tienne. C’est de ta faute s’ils sont morts._

Elle entendit Tyrion, mais sa voix lui parut lointaine, tellement lointaine :

‘’S’il n’y a aucun avenir, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Pourquoi avoir autorisé ma présence ici ?’’

‘’Pas pour que mes ennemis s’unissent pour m’anéantir.’’

‘’Oui, non, ce n’était pas le but. Mais tu dois bien avoir un but, je ne sais pas…’’

‘’Et toi, ton but, c’était quoi ?’’

_Vas-y, Tyrion. Si ce n’était pas détruire notre famille, c’était quoi ? Pour me détruire moi ?_

Une voix grinçante chuchota dans sa mémoire.

_Et quand tes larmes t'auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie._

‘’Obliger Jon Snow à se soumettre à ta reine ?’’

Il soupira :

‘’Pas de cette façon.’’

Mais Cersei voyait très bien où il voulait en venir.

‘’Mais finalement, tu veux que tous, on lui prête allégeance ?’’

‘’Oui.’’

Mais était-ce réellement ce qu’il désirait ?

‘’Pourquoi ?’’

‘’Parce que je crois qu’elle peut rendre ce monde meilleur.’’

Il n’en était plus aussi sûr, désormais. Il s’était tellement emmuré dans cette idée ces deux dernières années, que Daenerys serait une bonne reine, qu’elle allait changer le monde, qu’elle allait briser la roue, la Briseuse de Chaînes, qu’il n’avait presque pas vu le nombre de gens qu’elle avait tué, qu’elle avait brûlé, et qu’elle était prête à recommencer.

Elle allait rendre le monde meilleur, alors finalement, peut-être que ce n’était qu’un mal pour un bien ?

‘’Mais elle devait détruire Port-Réal.’’

Oui. Elle voulait détruire Port-Réal. Elle avait parlé de la ville, des innocents qui habitaient dedans, elle avait parlé de feu et de sang, une flamme inquiétante brûlant au fond de ses yeux améthyste. Elle voulait tout réduire en cendres.

Son intonation n’était plus aussi assurée qu’auparavant, et Cersei ne le manqua pas.

‘’Elle se connaît bien. Elle a choisi un conseiller qui peut contrôler ses pires pulsions, au lieu de les alimenter. C’est la grosse différence entre vous.’’

De cela non plus, il n’en était pas sûr. Après tout, Cersei et Daenerys étaient coupables des mêmes crimes. Seulement, elles n’avaient pas la même raison de les accomplir.

Il avait appris comment l’ordalie par combat avait été abolie par Tommen alors que Cersei comptait en demander une pour le procès intenté contre elle par la Foi Militante. Jaime le lui avait dit, quand il l’avait rencontré dans les sous-sols du Donjon Rouge. Faire exploser le Septuaire de Baelor grâce au feu grégeois n’avait jamais été sa première option. C’était seulement quand elle n’avait pas eu le choix, quand elle s’était retrouvée face au mur, qu’elle avait pris la seule décision qui avait assuré sa survie. Et, connaissant Cersei, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il savait que la seule chose pour laquelle elle aurait fait l’impensable, l’inimaginable, était la protection de Jaime et de ses enfants.

Mais Daenerys, elle, n’avait pas été directement attaquée, quand elle avait entièrement brûlé les armées Lannister, quand elle avait froidement assassiné le père et le fils Tarly quand ils avaient refusé de plier le genou devant elle.

Cersei le regarda dans les yeux, comme si elle pouvait lire son âme à travers ses prunelles.

‘’Contrôler mes pires pulsions, je m’en moque. Que ce monde soit meilleur qu’actuellement, je m’en moque. Cette chose que vous avez traînée ici, je sais ce que c’est et ce que ça implique. Quand elle m’a bondi dessus, je n’ai pas une seconde pensé à ce monde, pas une seule. Au moment où elle a ouvert sa bouche, là, le monde a disparu au fond de sa gorge sombre en un instant. Je n’ai pensé qu’à tenir à distance ces dents grinçantes, à distance de ceux que j’aime le plus, à distance de ma famille.’’

En même temps qu’elle parlait, sa main vint naturellement se placer sur son ventre, et Aramis y frotta doucement sa tête.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçue.

Bien sûr.

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Comment n’avait-il pas pu s’en rendre compte bien avant ?

‘’Euron Greyjoy a peut-être eu la bonne idée : embarquer à bord d’un bateau, avec ce qui compte le plus.’’

Elle songea au nombre de fois où Jaime le lui avait proposé. A chaque fois, elle avait refusé. Elle avait eu tort, elle s’en rendait compte. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, maintenant.

‘’Tu es enceinte.’’

Et ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux, émeraude contre émeraude, comme tant de fois auparavant.

* * *

Tyrion sortit du bureau, la tête baissée, suivi de Stelsa, avec une expression similaire.

Sansa demanda comment ça s’était passé, mais n’eut pas besoin d’entendre sa réponse pour comprendre que Cersei avait refusé.

C’était donc à elle qu’allait incomber la lourde tâche de la convaincre.

Elle entra à son tour, dans le bureau, tout en se demandant ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Cersei.

Cela faisait quatre ans qu’elle l’avait vue pour la dernière fois, mais cela paraissait être des centaines d’années.

* * *

Cersei sourit légèrement quand elle vit Sansa entrer.

Elle l’avait bien vue à Fossedragon, mais n’avait pas eu l’occasion de lui parler directement, seule à seule.

Alors, elle avait espéré que Sansa viendrait la voir.

Elle avait remarqué à quel point elle avait grandi, à quel point elle avait changé.

Quand elle était arrivée, et qu’elle avait aperçu Sansa, elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de constater à quel point elle lui ressemblait.

Pas tellement sur le point physique, non ; elles étaient assez différentes à ce sujet.

Cheveux d’or contre cheveux de feu, yeux d’émeraudes brûlants contre yeux de saphirs glaçants.

Mais elle semblait avoir grandi d’une manière bien trop brusque, bien trop rapide.

La désillusion avait été beaucoup trop grande, et, de cela, Sansa en porterait les traces toute sa vie, exactement comme Cersei avait été condamnée à le faire.

Elle n’avait pas connaissance de ce que Sansa avait vécu, mais Cersei se surprit à prier tous les dieux auxquels elle ne croyait plus (si tant est qu’elle y avait réellement cru un jour) pour que ce ne soit pas la même chose qu’elle. Ce monde n’était pas gentil avec les femmes, et encore moins avec les filles, et elle avait senti un étrange sentiment de compassion quand elle avait vu la jeune Stark pour la première fois.

Il était évident qu’elle deviendrait une magnifique dame, un jour, aussi magnifique que les jeunes filles dont on chantait les chansons, mais la réalité, elle, était un ramassis de douleur, de peine, et d’horreurs, et la beauté, l’innocence et la pureté n’y avaient pas leur place.

Sansa vint se planter devant le bureau derrière lequel était assise Cersei.

Seldan, son dæmon, se tenait juste à côté d’elle, toujours sous sa forme de loup.

Aramis s’approcha de Seldan, lui tourna autour, l’observa attentivement.

Sansa, elle, ne put s’empêcher d’admirer le lion, de regarder ses muscles puissants rouler sous sa peau, de penser qu’à la moindre indication, au moindre tressaillement de Cersei, il pourrait lui sauter dessus, et la tuer ici, immédiatement, de regarder son pelage dorée briller avec le faible rayon de lumière qui parvenait à passer les nuages gris et à rentrer dans la pièce grâce à le fenêtre.

Quand elle était petite, elle avait voulu que Seldan devienne un loup, ou un lion, ou un animal féroce, qui serait capable de la défendre.

Mais maintenant, elle savait très bien que ce n’était pas la forme définitive que prendrait son dæmon qui la protégerait de quoi que ce soit.

Elle regarda Cersei dans les yeux.

Elle ne savait pas d’où lui venait l’espèce de courage qui la poussa à parler d’une voix forte et assurée.

‘’Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. On a besoin de votre aide si on veut triompher de l’armée des morts.’’

Cersei la fixa d’un air amusé.

‘’Tu as bien changé, petite colombe.’’

Sansa ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre cette déclaration. Cela aurait aussi bien pu être un compliment qu’autre chose.

Elle observa Cersei d’un air méfiant.

‘’En effet.’’

Le silence qui s’installa entre elles devint rapidement gênant.

Sansa reprit la parole.

‘’Je ne suis plus une petite colombe.’’

Cersei rit légèrement.

‘’Ah non ?’’

‘’Non.’’

Cersei invita Sansa à s’asseoir sur l’une des chaises, et joignit ses mains devant elle.

‘’Et qu’est-tu donc ?’’

Presque automatiquement, Sansa répondit :

‘’Je suis une louve de Winterfell.’’

‘’Non.’’

Le ton de Cersei était sans appel. Elle ne posait pas de question.

‘’J’ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Ramsay Bolton. Je ne suis pas sûre qu’un Stark aurait agi ainsi.’’

Sansa ne trouva rien à répliquer.

Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux, et de regarder attentivement ses pieds, comme elle l’avait fait avant d’entrer dans la fosse où devaient se tenir les pourparlers.

Elle repensa à ce que Ramsay lui avait fait. Elle avait toujours été contre la souffrance, se rappelant même avoir supplié Joffrey de laisser la vie sauve à un pauvre chevalier ivrogne, il y a maintenant une éternité de cela. Néanmoins, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été plus satisfaite que quand ces immondes chiens lui avaient arraché la chair de son visage.

La voix de Cersei la tira de ses songes.

‘’Il t’a blessée, n’est-ce pas ?’’

Elle releva les yeux vers Cersei.

Il y avait sur son visage quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé voir sur les traits ciselés de Cersei Lannister : de l’inquiétude.

Pas de la pitié, non. Cersei savait bien à quel point la pitié, les regards affables étaient insupportables.

Sa voix était douce quand elle reprit, même si Sansa ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle n’en avait pas besoin. Elle savait.

‘’Je suis désolée, Sansa.’’

Sansa sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Non_.

Elle n’allait pas pleurer… Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer…

Et pourtant, une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue pâle.

Elle l’essuya d’un revers de la main.

‘’C’est bon… Ce n’est pas comme si c’était de votre faute…’’

Mais avant qu’elle n’eut pu retenir ses pleurs plus longtemps, ses larmes coulèrent librement sur sa joue.

Cersei se leva de sa chaise, contourna son bureau, et, se penchant vers elle, essuya doucement sa joue avec sa main. Sa peau était chaude, et soudain, pendant un bref instant, Sansa eut l’impression d’être redevenue une petite fille, et que c’était sa mère qui venait la consoler. Aramis, lui, s’était doucement approché de Seldan, et, reniflant légèrement le loup, frotta sa tête contre la sienne.

‘’Sèche tes larmes. Je n’aime pas te voir pleurer.’’

Cersei prit doucement, mais fermement le visage de Sansa en coupe, pour la forcer gentiment à la regarder dans les yeux, exactement comme Catelyn l'avait fait il y a des années et des années de cela.

Sansa leva les yeux vers elle.

‘’Tu n’es pas une louve. Tu es une lionne. Et les lions sont forts. Plus forts que n’importe qui d’autre. Peu importe ce qu’il t’a fait, il n’est rien. Il ne vaut rien. Et il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Ce n’est pas lui, la vraie menace. Plus maintenant.’’

Sansa se retrouva, bien malgré elle, à murmurer :

‘’C’est Daenerys, la vraie menace.’’

Cersei la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

‘’Tu ne l’apprécie pas, n’est-ce pas ?’’

‘’Non. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi à persuader Jon de lui soumettre le Nord, et je n’aime pas du tout cela. Il ne m’a même pas demandé mon avis, alors que je suis une Stark, et que lui…’’

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Pour être parfaitement honnête, elle avait un peu honte de ce qu’elle allait dire, même si ce n’était rien que la vérité.

Cersei s’en chargea pour elle.

‘’Lui n’est qu’un Snow ?’’

Sansa ne parvint pas à acquiescer, mais ne nia pas non plus.

Elle plongea ses saphirs dans les émeraudes de Cersei.

‘’Ce n’est pas nous, qui avons besoin de votre aide. C’est moi. J’ai besoin de votre aide pour vaincre les Marcheurs Blancs, puis pour vaincre Daenerys. Je refuse qu’elle devienne notre reine à tous.’’

A ces mots, une lumière aveuglante emplit la pièce.

Tout d’abord, Sansa ne réussit pas à discerner la provenance de cette forte lumière si soudaine, mais elle finit par se rendre qu’elle venait de son dæmon.

Quand la lumière s’amenuisa, Seldan n’était plus un loup, comme il l’avait été quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.

Non.

Maintenant, il était devenu un lion.

Légèrement plus petit qu’Aramis, il possédait néanmoins une stature imposante, une crinière impressionnante et un beau poil doré.

Il avait pris sa forme définitive.

Peut-être que Cersei avait raison, après tout. Peut-être qu’elle était une lionne, et non pas une louve, comme elle en était persuadée.

Mais elle se rendit compte que ce ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle était une lionne. Eh bien soit.

Sansa cru voir sur les lèvres de Cersei l’ombre d’un sourire fier, comme si c’était sa propre fille, qui venait de voir son dæmon se métamorphoser en lion.

Elle eut une idée qui aurait pu paraître totalement insensée, mais qui pourrait peut-être fonctionner.

‘’Je vous propose quelque chose. Une sorte d’alliance. Vous acceptez l’armistice, et vous envoyez vos armées se battre à nos côtés. En échange, je vous promets, au nom du Nord, que nous n’aiderons pas Daenerys dans sa conquête du Trône.’’

Cersei la regarda, étonnée.

‘’Votre frère a dit qu’il ne pouvait pas promettre ceci.’’

‘’Je ne suis pas mon frère. Il vient peut-être de céder le Nord à Daenerys, mais vous ne savez que trop bien que le Nord est trop sauvage pour être contrôlé par des étrangers. Les Nordiens ne la connaissent pas. Ils ne lui seront pas soumis bien longtemps.’’

Cersei sourit, cette fois, pour de vrai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'Hiver est Là

Quand Tyrion entra dans la fosse, tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant avec espoir.

Mais, à voir sa mine déconfite, ils n’eurent pas grand-peine à deviner quelle avait été la réponse de la reine.

Ce fut Jon qui rompit le silence :

‘’Alors ?’’

Tyrion secoua la tête :

‘’Elle n’a rien voulu savoir.’’

Ce n’était pas totalement vrai. Mais la véritable nature de la discussion qu’il avait eue avec Cersei ne concernait personne d’autre qu’eux deux, et éventuellement Jaime. Les autres personnes présentes n’avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Cependant, avant qu’il n’eut pu rouvrir la bouche, pour dire que ce n’était pas grave, qu’ils allaient faire avec, ou plutôt sans, Sansa pénétra à son tour dans l’immense arène en ruines.

Et elle était suivie par Cersei. Et, il n’y avait non pas un, mais deux lions qui les accompagnaient.

Tyrion écarquilla les yeux, mais ne se permit pas d’espérer trop vite.

Dès qu’il lui avait dit qu’elle était enceinte, il avait espéré à nouveau que Cersei accepterait, pour la vie de son bébé à naître, le fruit de ses amours avec Jaime, la preuve qu’un peu de beauté pouvait tout de même subsister dans ce monde d’atrocités.

Il avait espéré, même si, au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce bébé, ce petit lionceau, serait la raison même pour laquelle Cersei ne céderait pas d’un pouce.

Peut-être que Cersei venait simplement pour leur annoncer qu’ils étaient désormais des ennemis mortels, comme s’il y avait besoin de le préciser.

Peut-être que…

Mais la voix de Cersei qui s’éleva, claire et forte, l’extirpa du cours de ses pensées.

Il remarque que Jaime n’était pas avec elle.

Il n’y avait qu’elle, Qyburn, sa Main, et la Montagne.

‘’Mes armées resteront où elles sont. Je ne les ramène pas sur la capitale.’’

La plupart des personnes baissa la tête d’un air résigné, comme si la venue de la reine en personne avait forcément été un bon présage.

‘’Elles marcheront au Nord pour combattre dans la Grande Guerre avec vous.’’

Tout le monde releva la tête, Tyrion le premier, les yeux brillants d’espoir, regardant alternativement Cersei et Sansa, qui se tenait toujours auprès d’elle.

Tyrion nota le regard noir que lança Daenerys à la jeune Stark, qui était toujours fièrement debout aux côtés de celle qui serait toujours son ennemie.

‘’Les ténèbres viennent tous nous recouvrir. Faisons face ensemble.’’

Sansa choisit ce moment pour se déplacer, et venir se replacer vers Jon, un des deux lions la suivant fidèlement. Tyrion échangea un coup d’œil avec Stelsa, assise à côté de lui, et comprit que ce devait être son dæmon. Daenerys détacha son regard d’elle, et se mit à darder ses yeux sur Cersei.

Cette dernière regarda Sansa. D’un commun accord, elles avaient décidé de ne pas divulguer publiquement les termes et les conditions de leur alliance. Moins de monde saurait, et mieux le secret serait gardé. De toute manière, mieux valait que Daenerys ne soit pas au courant, puisqu’elle aurait immédiatement considéré cela comme un acte de haute trahison, étant donné que le Nord était censé être sien, depuis que Jon le lui avait soumis.

‘’Une fois la Grande Guerre achevée, puissiez-vous ne pas oublier que je vous ai aidés, sans aucune promesse ni assurance de la part de qui que ce soit.’’

Elle se redressa légèrement.

‘’Je ne m’attends à rien.’’

Cersei avait un port de tête et une allure fière, altière, majestueuse, et une infirme part enfouie au plus profond de l’être de Daenerys ne put que l’admirer.

Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais Cersei avait quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi, de plus, presque comme du charisme, une présence imposante, ou peut-être était-ce le lion toujours à côté d’elle, avec la puissance qu’il dégageait, qui l’irritait. Tout le monde, dans la fosse, avait les yeux rivés sur elle, comme hypnotisés, alors que d’habitude, c’était à elle, à la Mère des Dragons, à la Briseuse de Chaînes, qu’ils réservaient ce genre d’œillade.

Mais pas ce jour-là.

Cersei tourna la tête vers sa Main :

‘’Convoquez mon ban. Et l’arrière-ban.’’

Elle les observa à nouveau, chacun d’entre eux, avec ses yeux émeraudes poignants, avant de se détourner, et de quitter la fosse aux dragons, pour de bon, cette fois.

* * *

L’air marin soufflait dans la salle du château de Peyredragon où se situait la carte de Westeros, et refroidissait considérablement la pièce.

Sansa ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Ils étaient tous en train de prévoir le départ et le trajet des troupes de Daenerys pour Winterfell, et elle avait la désagréable impression que son malaise était lisible sur son visage.

Pour rien au monde Daenerys ne devait découvrir qu’elle avait conclu un pacte avec Cersei. Si la Mère des Dragons était mise au courant, d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle n’hésiterait pas à la faire exécuter. Et Sansa n’était pas sûre que Jon serait apte à l’en empêcher.

De toute manière, il ne chercherait peut-être même pas à le faire.

Après tout, elle était une traîtresse. Comme elle demeurait une habitante du Nord, et que Jon avait gentiment offert le Nord à Daenerys sur un plateau, elle lui devait normalement allégeance et obéissance.

Mais, à la place, elle avait conclu une alliance, un accord, avec l’ennemie de sa prétendue reine.

Sansa soupira, et sentit Seldan se frotter doucement contre ses jambes, comme pour la réconforter.

N’ayant pas encore été seuls depuis la rencontre avec Cersei, ils n’avaient pas encore eu le temps de discuter de sa décision, mais elle espérait pouvoir le faire bientôt.

Jon était en train de pointer divers endroits sur la carte, afin d’exposer sa stratégie à Daenerys.

‘’Si les Dothrakis avancent à bon train sur la Route Royale, ils arriveront à Winterfell en deux semaines.’’

Sansa regardait consciencieusement Daenerys. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d’où lui venait son aversion pour la jeune femme, bien que la manière dont elle ait réussi à obtenir le Nord y était certainement pour quelque chose, mais elle avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment qui la poussait à naturellement s’en méfier, bien plus que son instinct ne lui avait jamais dicté de se méfier de Cersei.

Dans un sens, il était sûr que Daenerys était bien plus dangereuse que Cersei.

Mais Sansa garda cela pour elle.

Daenerys, qui avait été silencieuse depuis presque le début de la réunion de son Conseil Restreint, qui n’était d’ailleurs pas si restreint que cela, au vu du nombre de personnes présentes dans la salle, prit la parole, en jetant un bref coup d’œil à Ver Gris, debout juste derrière elle :

‘’Et les Immaculés ?’’

Ce fut Jon qui lui répondit :

‘’Nous pourront les emmener par bateau à Blancport, rejoindre les Dothrakis ici, sur la Route Royale, et ensuite, faire route ensemble vers Winterfell.’’

Jorah Mormont intervint :

‘’Vous devriez peut-être y aller par les airs, Majesté. Vos ennemis sont nombreux dans le Nord.’’

Quand il prononça cette phrase-là, Daenerys lança un regard noir à Sansa. S’il y avait des ennemis qui l’attendaient dans le Nord, la jeune fille était certainement en tête de liste. Elle n’oubliait pas que c’était apparemment elle qui avait réussi à convaincre Cersei, ni la manière dont elle s’était fièrement tenue à ses côtés, s’affichant presque ouvertement comme étant une de ses partisanes, et soupçonnait fortement qu’une sorte de complot se cachait là-dessous.

Après tout, personne n’avait été présent lors de la discussion entre Cersei et Sansa, Tyrion ayant quitté la pièce et le château avant d’avoir pu entendre le moindre écho de quoi que ce soit.

Ser Jorah poursuivit, et elle recentra son attention sur lui, gardant néanmoins un œil sur Sansa :

‘’Des milliers d’hommes sont tombés en se battant contre votre père. Il suffirait d’un individu en colère armé d’une arbalète qui verrait vos cheveux argentés sur la Route Royale. Il saurait qu’un seul carreau bien placé ferait de lui un héros, l’homme qui a tué la concurrente.’’

A ces mots, Daenerys siffla :

‘’Je ne suis pas la concurrente. Je suis l’héritière légitime du Trône de Fer. Cersei Lannister _est_ la concurrente, l’usurpatrice assise sur le trône de mon père, le trône qui me revient de droit.’’

Fixant Daenerys droit dans les yeux, Sansa lança :

‘’Pour le moment, et tant que Cersei est assise sur le Trône de Fer, elle est la reine des Sept Couronnes, et vous êtes la potentielle usurpatrice.’’

Elle eut peur de la flamme brûlante dans les yeux améthyste de Daenerys qui vint assombrir son regard.

Elle n’avait jamais vu pareille lueur dans les yeux de qui que ce soit, même dans ceux de Cersei.

Elle savait que les gens appelaient cette dernière la ‘’Reine Folle’’, à cause de ce qu’elle avait fait avec le Grand Septuaire de Baelor, mais, à ce moment, elle ne put s’empêcher de penser que, si les gens ne faisaient pas attention, et si Jon continuait à appuyer Daenerys, ils allaient perdre une Reine Folle pour en gagner une folle furieuse.

C’est à cet instant que Sansa se promit que, de son vivant, Daenerys Targaryen ne prendrait jamais place sur le Trône de Fer. Jamais.

‘’Serait-ce un aveu de traîtrise, Lady Stark ?’’

La flamme de la folie brûlait aussi fort au fond de ses iris violets que le prédisait la devise de sa famille.

_Feu et Sang._

Sansa n’était pas surprise.

‘’Ce n’est que la vérité. Tant que vous n’aurez pas récupéré ce trône que vous convoitez, tant que Cersei sera assise dessus, le peuple ne vous considérera pas comme étant leur souveraine légitime.’’

Jon tenta de calmer le jeu, en parlant à Daenerys :

‘’Et on s’occupera des problèmes qu’occasionne Cersei Lannister dès que nous aurons gagné la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs, guerre pendant laquelle nous avons impérativement besoin de son aide, que nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir.’’

Il jeta un coup d’œil gêné à Sansa, qui sentit, une nouvelle fois, une vague de colère la submerger.

C’était elle, qui était allée convaincre Cersei de leur prêter main forte, et, autant elle aimait Jon, autant il ferait mieux de ne pas l’oublier.

Il continua :

‘’La décision vous revient, Majesté, mais si nous sommes des alliés au cours de cette guerre, il est important que les Nordiens le constatent. Si nous rejoignons Blancport sur le même navire, je crois que nous en apporterons la preuve.’’

Daenerys ne lui répondit pas directement, mais s’adressa plutôt à Tyrion, qui se tenait juste à sa droite, et, qui demeurait silencieux depuis le début de la séance du Conseil, son dæmon assis à ses pieds :

‘’Et qu’en est-il des armées de votre sœur ?’’

‘’Pour ce que j’en sais, elle comprend environ quinze mille hommes. Cersei en a renvoyé une partie à Castral Roc, Port-Réal n’étant pas assez grande pour contenir une telle armée en plus de la population déjà entassée à l’intérieur. Je pense que les soldats encore dans la capitale seront dirigés par mon frère, Jaime, et que les sections de l’armée dans les Terres de l’Ouest partiront sous la direction du général présent là-bas avec eux. Mais il est probable qu’ils arrivent à Winterfell après nous, Castral Roc est plus éloigné que Peyredragon, surtout si nous nous y rendons par la mer.’’

Daenerys regarda le monde qui était rassemblé autour d’elle, avant de poser son regard sur Jon :

‘’Je ne suis pas venue conquérir le Nord. Je suis venue le sauver. Mais Ser Jorah a raison. Il est trop risqué pour moi de m’y rendre avec vous. J’irai donc à Winterfell avec mes dragons, et vous rejoindrai là-bas.’’

Jon baissa la tête, acquiesçant, et Sansa eut l’impression qu’elle allait exploser. Daenerys prétendait être la reine, la sauveuse de tous les habitants de Westeros, et pourtant, elle refusait de se mettre à la hauteur de ce peuple.

Cela allait avoir pour unique conséquence d’éveiller la méfiance des Nordiens, déjà naturelle quand il s’agissait de traiter avec des étrangers, mais qui allait s’accroître si Daenerys ne leur témoignait pas une certaine proximité.

Daenerys fit un signe de tête, n’ayant pas prêté attention à Sansa depuis leur précédente altercation, et la séance fut levée.

Sansa s’empressa de quitter la pièce, ne souhaitant pas passer une seconde de plus en la présence de la Mère des Dragons ; sans remarquer le froncement de sourcils inquiet de Jon à son égard.

* * *

La nuit était noire à Winterfell quand un homme à cheval en passa les portes au galop.

La cour était déserte, éclairée par la faible lueur provenant de la lune. Il n’y avait là pas une seule trace d’une quelconque âme qui vive.

Samwell Tarly se sentit frissonner quand il descendit de sa monture, suivi par son dæmon, un lapin, mais il ne savait pas si c’était dû au froid ou à la peur.

Le château, lui, était encore plus obscur que l’extérieur, ne bénéficiant d’aucune lumière naturelle.

Les torches aux murs n’étaient pas allumées, comme s’il n’y avait personne dans toute la forteresse.

Sam n’aimait pas ça. Il n’avait jamais été très courageux, il le savait bien, et cette ambiance qui se rapprochait de celle dans les histoires horrifiantes que les grand-mères racontaient aux petits enfants au coin du feu le soir pour leur faire peur n’était pas la plus propice à le rassurer.

Néanmoins, il poussa un soupir soulagé quand il arriva devant une porte entrouverte, et dont l’entrebâillement laissait passer une douce lueur orangée, venant très probablement d’un feu allumé dans une cheminée.

Il poussa le lourd panneau de bois, et sentit son angoisse s’amenuiser quand il aperçut un jeune homme assis dans ce qui semblait être un fauteuil roulant auprès de la cheminée, une corneille perchée sur son épaule.

Lorsque le garçon tourna la tête afin de découvrir l’identité du visiteur, Sam put facilement reconnaître Bran Stark, même s’il semblait avoir beaucoup grandi depuis leur précédente rencontre.

‘’Samwell Tarly…’’

Sam sourit.

‘’Je ne savais pas si vous vous souveniez de moi…’’

Bran continua de le regarder fixement, sans ciller :

‘’Je me souviens de tout. Vous nous avez aidé à traverser le Mur. Vous êtes un homme bon.’’

‘’Je vous remercie, mais je… Je n’en suis pas très sûr. Que vous est-il arrivé de l’autre côté du Mur ?’’

‘’Je suis devenu la Corneille à Trois Yeux.’’

‘’Oh… Je n’ai pas grande idée de ce que c’est…’’

‘’Je peux voir des choses qui se sont produites dans le passé, voir ce qui est en train de se passer, partout dans le monde… Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à Winterfell ?’’

Sam hésita.

‘’Jon est celui qui va mener le combat contre les morts, je le sais… Mais il ne peut pas le faire seul. Alors je… je suis venu pour l’aider.’’

Sam lui-même faillit rire à cette déclaration. Il n’était pas un guerrier, Jon le savait bien. Mais il savait quelque chose, une chose qui avait le pouvoir de changer entièrement le cours de la guerre qui suivrait celle contre les Marcheurs Blancs.

‘’Il est en route pour revenir à Winterfell avec Daenerys Targaryen. Ils ont également convaincu Cersei Lannister de nous accorder son aide.’’

Sam écarquilla les yeux, étonné :

‘’Vous savez cela… grâce à une vision ?’’

Mais Bran leva le bras, et Sam put voir, dans sa main, un message roulé.

‘’Il doit connaître la vérité.’’

Ah. Donc son jeune frère était au courant, lui aussi. Sam se demanda combien de personnes connaissaient le secret de la véritable identité de Jon.

Mais il devait être sûr qu’ils parlaient bien de la même chose.

‘’Quelle vérité ?’’

‘’Celle qui concerne son histoire. Personne ne la connaît. Personne à part moi.’’

Bran se remit à fixer le feu qui brûlait dans l’âtre de la cheminée ; une vision venait de lui apparaître.

* * *

_La pièce était ensoleillée._

_Bran n’avait jamais mis les pieds à cet endroit, mais, quand il se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre, il déduisit facilement qu’il s’agissait de Port-Réal, au vu de la taille de la ville qui s’étendait en contrebas._

_Ce qui signifiait qu’il devait se trouver dans le Donjon Rouge._

_Quand il se retourna, il aperçut un visage familier, mais qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps._

_Son père était appuyé sur un bureau où étaient étalés divers papiers, le dos voûté, ses rides creusées encore plus profondément dans son visage, son d_ _æmon loup assis à côté de lui._

_En face de lui se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, dorés, brillants grâce à la lumière du soleil qui baignait la pièce, droite, fière, accompagnée d’un lion majestueux._

_Bran ne l’avait vue que très peu de fois, mais s’en souvenait parfaitement. Comment aurait-il pu l’oublier ?_

_Cersei Lannister regardait Eddard Stark droit dans les yeux, silencieusement._

_Mais, au moment où elle semblait s’apprêter à quitter le bureau, elle lui demanda :_

_‘’Et l’enfant ?’’_

_Ned l’observa, avant de soupirer, sa voix solennelle et grave._

_‘’Je l’ai pris avec moi, et élevé comme mon bâtard. Elle m’a demandé de le protéger.’’_

_‘’Mais il ne sait rien ? De ses parents, de ses origines, du destin qui aurait dû être le sien ?’’_

_‘’Non. Et c’est mieux ainsi.’’_

_La reine hocha la tête, baissant le regard._

_Le seigneur de Winterfell reprit :_

_‘’En avez-vous déjà parlé à Robert ?’’_

_Elle releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_‘’Jamais. Il l’aurait voulu mort. Vous avez été témoin de la manière dont il a réagi en apprenant le meurtre d’Aegon et de Rhaenys Targaryen. Je ne voulais pas cela pour le fils de Lyanna.’’_

_Elle tourna les talons, mais, au moment où, la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle allait l’ouvrir, puis sortir, Eddard l’interpella :_

_‘’Elle vous aimait beaucoup, vous savez. Comme une sœur.’’_

_Cersei se retourna, pour planter ses yeux vert émeraude dans ses yeux gris acier, avant de répondre :_

_‘’Je le sais. Moi aussi, je l’aimais beaucoup.’’_

_Et elle partit, suivie par son d_ _æmon._

* * *

Bran prit une profonde inspiration.

Cersei Lannister était au courant pour l’identité de Jon. Elle le savait. Elle avait visiblement bien connu sa mère.

Il jeta un œil à la corneille sur son épaule, avant de reprendre, pour tout expliquer à Samwell Tarly.

‘’En réalité, Jon n’est pas le fils de mon père. Il est le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen, et de Lyanna Stark. Il est né dans une tour à Dorne. Son nom de famille n’est pas Snow. C’est Sand.’’

Sam protesta :

‘’Il n’est pas…’’

‘’A Dorne, les bâtards se nomment Sand.’’

‘’A la Citadelle, j’ai transcrit le journal du Grand Septon. Il a annulé l’union entre Rhaegar et Elia. Il a marié Rhaegar et Lyanna au cours d’une cérémonie secrète.’’

‘’Vous en êtes sûr ?’’

‘’C’est ce qu’a écrit le Grand Septon dans son journal personnel. Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Vous arrivez à voir quelque chose ?’’

* * *

_Il se trouvait à présent au bord d’une rivière, à l’abri du soleil sous le feuillage des arbres environnants._

_Il n’y avait que trois personnes, à part lui._

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux d’un blond si blanc qu’ils paraissaient presque argentés, une jeune femme brune, et un vieil homme, qui portait la robe traditionnelle des hommes religieux._

_Le jeune couple se tenait face à l’autre homme, la main droite du jeune homme liée à la main gauche de la jeune femme par un ruban._

_‘’Par le Père, le Ferrant et le Guerrier. Par la Mère, la Jouvencelle, l’Aïeule et l’Etranger. Je suis sien, et elle est mienne. De cet instant, jusqu’à mon dernier jour.’’_

_Rhaegar Targaryen prit entre ses mains le visage de Lyanna Stark, et l’embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, posant son front contre le sien._

* * *

‘’La Rébellion de Robert reposait sur un mensonge. Rhaegar n’avait pas enlevé ma tante. Il ne l’avait pas violée. Il l’aimait. Et elle l’aimait. Et Jon… Le vrai nom de Jon, c’est Aegon Targaryen. Il n’a jamais été un bâtard… Il est l’héritier du Trône de Fer…’’

Bran regarda attentivement Sam :

‘’Il doit l’apprendre… Il faut le lui dire.’’

* * *

Jaime écoutait vaguement ce que lui disait l’un des généraux des armées Lannister qui devait l’accompagner dans le Nord, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il n’était pas en faveur de laisser Cersei seule dans le Donjon Rouge, surtout quand elle avait si justement souligné qu’ils étaient entourés par des ennemis, et ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu la motiver à changer d’avis si rapidement.

Le soldat dut se rendre compte que son commandant ne l’écoutait pas.

C’était un homme assez âgé, et qui comprenait parfaitement que l’on puisse s’inquiéter pour sa famille.

Se voulant compatissant et rassurant, il posa sa main sur l’épaule de Jaime :

‘’Je sais que vous vous faites du souci pour la reine, et que vous ne voulez pas partir pour rester avec elle. Mais il ne faut pas vous tourmenter pour cela. Elle aura la meilleure armée au monde pour la protéger.’’

Jaime, brusquement tiré de ses songes par cette déclaration, releva la tête, et regarda l’homme à côté de lui.

‘’Elle n’aura plus d’armée du tout, si nous partons dans le Nord. Elle a promis d’envoyer l’intégralité de ses soldats au front contre les Marcheurs Blancs et l’armée des morts.’’

‘’Oui, et c’est pour cela qu’elle a envoyé Euron Greyjoy chercher la Compagnie Dorée à Essos. Ce sont des mercenaires, mais ils ont une sacré réputation. Ils servent bien ceux qui les payent bien, et, comme dit le proverbe, un Lannister paye toujours ses dettes.’’

Jaime sentit une boule se former dans sa poitrine. Sercilia, qui avait été calme depuis le début, à ses pieds, se redressa, alerte, et regarda Jaime.

Cersei n’avait pas pu faire ça. Elle n’avait pas pu comploter avec Euron Greyjoy dans son dos, sans rien lui dire, quand même.

Ou peut-être que si ?

‘’Qu’est-ce que vous entendez par ‘’elle a envoyé Euron Greyjoy’’ ?’’

Le général continua, sans se douter un seul instant que Jaime n’était pas au courant.

‘’Eh bien, quand, pendant les pourparlers à Fossedragon, Euron Greyjoy a annoncé qu’il quittait Westeros pour retourner aux Îles de Fer, c’était un mensonge. Il n’a pas du tout mis le cap pour Pyk ; il a en réalité pris le large pour Essos, afin d’aller chercher la Compagnie Dorée en tant qu’ambassadeur de la reine Cersei. Et, si tout se passe bien, il doit revenir avec vingt mille hommes, deux mille chevaux, et peut-être même des éléphants. Un des soldats a eu l’information les dieux savent comment, et ça s’est ébruité, même si nous n’avons pas eu la confirmation de la part de la reine elle-même.’’

Il allait continuer son explication, mais Jaime, furieux, ne prit pas la peine de l’écouter jusqu’au bout, et quitta la pièce où il était, pour aller trouver Cersei, son dæmon sur ses talons.

Elle tenta de le calmer alors qu’il parcourait les couloirs du Donjon Rouge :

‘’Jaime, elle a certainement une bonne raison…’’

‘’Quelle bonne raison ? Je suis son frère, son amant, et le commandant de ses armées. Quelle bonne raison pourrait-elle avoir pour m’avoir caché une chose pareille ?’’

‘’Je ne sais pas, mais s’il te plaît, calme-toi. Si tu vas la voir dans cet état et que tu lui parles alors que tu es énervé comme ça, la seule chose que tu vas réussir à faire, plutôt que d’obtenir une réponse de sa part, c’est la mettre en colère.’’

Il s’arrêta, et regarda Sercilia.

‘’Eh bien, elle se mettra en colère si elle le veut. Et peut-être que la prochaine fois, elle me concertera avant de prendre une décision aussi importante, si jamais il y a une prochaine fois.’’

Et il repartit à la hâte, courant presque.

Sercilia se remit en marche derrière lui, murmurant pour elle-même, la tête baissée :

‘’Ils sont tellement entêtés, tous les deux…’’

* * *

Jaime ouvrit la porte du bureau de Cersei à la volée, la faisant sursauter alors qu’elle était en train d’écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin, assise derrière sa table, Aramis couché à ses pieds, comme à son habitude.

Quand le lion aperçut Jaime, il se leva et vint vers lui, presque comme le ferait un chat pour quémander une caresse, mais Jaime ne lui prêta pas la moindre intention, et, ignorant totalement le dæmon de sa jumelle, vint se planter devant son bureau, bouillonnant de rage.

Elle n’avait pas levé les yeux de ses papiers, parfaitement consciente de l’identité de la personne qui était entrée sans demander la permission, et elle continuait d’écrire quand Jaime vint se tenir juste devant elle.

‘’Qu’est-ce que tu veux Jai… Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?’’

Elle l’avait enfin regardé, et n’avait pas manqué la fureur brûlant dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles :

‘’Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as conspiré avec Euron Greyjoy sans m’en parler, voilà ce qui ne va pas !’’

Cersei en resta pantoise. Elle avait pris toute les précautions pour que Jaime ne soit au courant de rien. Comment avait-il pu savoir ?

‘’De qui tiens-tu cela ?’’

Il était livide. Il venait lui dire à quel point il était vexé, blessé dans sa fierté d’avoir été écarté des projets qu’elle avait mené avec ce maudit pirate arrogant venu des Îles de Fer, et la seule chose qu’elle voulait savoir, c’était le nom de celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le pot aux roses ?

‘’D’un de nos généraux. Mais peu importe. Tu as envoyé Euron Greyjoy chercher la Compagnie Dorée sans m’en parler, alors que je suis ton frère, le dirigeant de nos armées, de tes armées. Tu me l’as soigneusement caché, tu ne voulais pas que je sois au courant de ta duplicité…’’

Cersei essaya plusieurs fois de le couper, de lui faire stopper ses élucubrations, mais rien n’y fit. Il ne l’écoutait pas, continuait sa tirade, jusqu’à ce qu’elle élève la voix :

‘’Veux-tu te taire deux minutes et me laisser parler, bon sang ?!’’

Il se coupa en plein élan, alors qu’il était prêt à recommencer, à continuer à crier.

‘’Je savais que tu n’apprécierais pas que Euron Greyjoy soit au courant, et pas toi. Mais je n’avais pas le choix.’’

Il émit un son entre le rire et le soupir, dédaigneux, méprisant pour la première fois à son égard.

‘’On a toujours le choix, Cersei.’’

Elle le regarda dans les yeux :

‘’Exactement. Et tu es en train de me houspiller pour avoir fait celui de te protéger.’’

Il fronça les sourcils.

‘’Comment ça, me protéger ?’’

Elle soupira :

‘’Pour être parfaitement franche avec toi, cela aurait arrangé mes affaires si tu ne l’avais jamais su. Mais maintenant que tu es au courant, autant tout te dire, pour que tu arrêtes de te faire de fausses idées et de me hurler dessus.’’

Elle recula sa chaise, se leva, et s’approcha de lui.

‘’D’après toi, si Daenerys Targaryen avait appris d’une manière ou d’une autre ce que je préparais pour le moment où je devrais l’affronter, comment aurait-elle réagi ?’’

Jaime n’eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps pour trouver la réponse.

‘’Elle nous aurait tous brûlés.’’

‘’Elle nous aurait tous brûlés…’’ Elle marqua une pause. ’’J’avais espéré que, si tu n’étais pas au courant de quoi que ce soit, elle t’épargnerait, si ce plan avait échoué.’’

Cersei continua de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, et, la connaissant depuis toujours, il pouvait dire qu’elle était honnête avec lui.

‘’Mais alors pourquoi en avoir informé Euron Greyjoy ?’’

‘’Parce que sa vie vaut infiniment moins que la tienne… Je me fiche complètement qu’il meurt brûlé vif, je me fiche complètement qu’il souffre…’’

Elle se rapprocha de lui encore plus, si près qu’il pouvait entendre sa respiration, si près qu’il pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle.

Elle appuya son front contre le sien, et il la laissa faire.

Elle chuchota :

‘’On se fout de tous ceux qui ne sont pas nous, tu te souviens ?’’

Les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux. Il regrettait de s’être emporté. Cersei avait voulu bien faire, elle avait juste voulu qu’il ne soit pas impliqué pour ne pas le mettre en danger.

Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, chargé de toutes les émotions qui venaient de le traverser, de les traverser.

Ils ne séparèrent leurs lèvres que de longues secondes plus tard.

Elle recula.

‘’Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire, avant que tu ne partes.’’

Elle avait un air grave, sérieux.

Il attendit qu’elle poursuive, silencieux.

‘’J’ai peut-être trouvé un moyen d’assurer notre survie.’’

‘’Mais tu avais dit qu’on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Daenerys Targaryen.’’

‘’A Daenerys Targaryen, non. Mais à Jon Snow, oui.’’

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

‘’Il nous a très clairement dit à Fossedragon qu’il ne pouvait rien nous promettre, puisqu’il a prêté allégeance à Daenerys.’’

‘’C’est parce qu’il ne savait pas.’’

‘’Il ne savait pas quoi ?’’

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme si elle s’apprêtait à divulguer quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable, ou important, ou les deux.

‘’Daenerys Targaryen n’est pas l’héritière légitime du Trône de Fer.’’

‘’Mais elle est la sœur de Rhaegar…’’

‘’Oui. Et Jon Snow est son fils.’’

Jaime était stupéfait.

‘’Comment est-ce possible ?’’

‘’C’est le fils qu’il a eu avec Lyanna Stark. Ils se sont mariés en secret. J’avais promis à Lyanna de ne rien dire.’’

‘’Et qui d’autre est au courant ?’’

‘’Pour ce que j’en sais, j’étais la seule avec Ned Stark. Lyanna était ma meilleure amie, elle me l’avait dévoilé, mais elle m’avait fait jurer de n’en parler à personne. J’ai tenu parole, jusqu’à maintenant.’’

‘’Jon Snow ne veut pas du Trône de Fer.’’

‘’Il n’en veut pas, mais l’honneur qui caractérise apparemment les Stark fait qu’il fera son devoir s’il s’y voit obligé. Si nous perdons contre Daenerys, il nous suffira de divulguer son identité, et il sera le plus légitime pour devenir le roi. Puisqu’on les aura aidés contre les Marcheurs Blancs, on peut espérer qu’il fera preuve de clémence. Mais l’idéal serait une victoire pour notre camp.’’

Il continua de la regarder, complètement absorbé par ce qu’elle était en train de lui dire.

‘’A ce propos… Qu’est-ce qui t’as fait changer d’avis ?’’

Elle attendit quelques secondes, avant de lui répondre, choisissant ses mots avec soin :

‘’J’ai conclu une sorte de pacte avec Sansa Stark.’’

‘’Un pacte ?’’

‘’Je lui ai promis mon aide, et, en échange, elle m’a promis de ne pas aider Daenerys quand elle viendra nous affronter.’’

Jaime hocha la tête.

Cersei se rapprocha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras.

C’était rare qu’elle prenne l’initiative. D’habitude, elle était toujours prête à donner, mais à condition qu’il la sollicite.

Il sentit ses larmes chaudes couler dans son cou quand elle y enfouit son visage et qu’il referma son étreinte autour d’elle.

Un peu plus loin, Aramis frotta sa tête contre le cou de Sercilia.

‘’Je ne veux toujours pas que tu y ailles. Je ne veux pas que tu meures sans moi.’’

‘’Je ne peux pas mourir sans toi. Tu es toujours avec moi, toujours, partout.’’

Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains :

‘’Promets-le moi. Promets-moi que tu reviendras vivant.’’

Ses larmes semblaient prêtes à continuer de couler de ses yeux.

‘’Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…’’ Elle prit sa bonne main, et la posa sur son ventre où commençait à se former une très légère bosse.

‘’On ne peut pas vivre sans toi.’’

Il l’embrassa sur le front :

‘’Je reviendrai. Je te le promets.’’

* * *

Ce fut quand Jaime passa les portes de Port-Réal, suivi par les armées Lannister, que les premiers flocons commencèrent à tomber sur la capitale.

L’hiver était là.

Il se retourna, regarda une dernière fois le Donjon Rouge derrière lui, peut-être pour la dernière fois, ou peut-être pas, qui pouvait le savoir ?

Il regrettait chacun des pas que son cheval faisait.

Chacun des pas qui l’éloignait de Cersei.

Chacun des pas qui le rapprochait de Winterfell et du Nord.

Chacun des pas qui le rapprochait peut-être de sa mort.

Il secoua sa tête.

Il partait, mais il reviendrait. Il savait qu’il le ferait. Il avait promis à Cersei.

Il regarda le fin morceau de tissu écarlate accroché à son armure, au niveau du bras.

Il sourit. C’était une des premières fois qu’il avait la possibilité de porter une des faveurs de Cersei en public, même s’ils n’avaient plus tellement l’âge pour ça, même s’ils auraient dû pouvoir le faire avant.

Il reviendrait toujours.

Toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^


	4. Chapter 3 : Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Avant le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je voulais juste vous dire que je suis en train de créer un serveur Discord français/anglais pour les auteurs et les lecteurs de fanfictions Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.  
> Les auteurs pourront mettre en avant leurs fics, les lecteurs partager leurs lectures et faire leurs recommandations de fics à lire. Bien sûr, cela pourra aussi être un lieu d'échange entre les auteurs et les lecteurs, et où les auteurs pourront être aidés si besoin, se proposer comme bêta où pouvoir faire traduire leurs textes.  
> N'hésitez pas à me le signaler dans les reviews si vous êtes intéressé(e).  
> Le lien devrait arriver très bientôt ^^
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

Dès que les tours du château de Winterfell commencèrent à apparaître à travers l’épais brouillard qui envahissait le ciel, Sansa eut l’agréable sentiment d’être enfin rentrée chez elle.

Cela pouvait paraître étrange, de considérer comme sa maison l’endroit qui avait été le théâtre d’une grande partie des horreurs qui lui étaient arrivées dans sa vie. Mais elles avaient contribué à forger qui elle était aujourd’hui.

Cersei avait peut-être raison.

Peut-être qu’au fond, elle était une lionne. Et les lions sont forts.

Plus que n’importe qui.

Elle chevauchait côte à côte avec Jon.

Seldan marchait tranquillement à côté de son cheval, frottant de temps à autre sa tête contre sa jambe.

Daenerys devrait les rejoindre avec Drogon et Rhaegal peu de temps après.

Dès qu’ils arrivèrent aux abords du château, ils furent acclamés par les Nordiens, ravis de voir des Stark revenir à Winterfell alors qu’ils s’étaient rendus en territoire ennemi.

Mais les vivats de la foule furent bien vite remplacés par des hurlements mélangeant effroi et admiration quand deux immenses ombres vinrent planer au-dessus de leur tête.

La Mère des Dragons venait de faire son apparition.

L’une des créatures poussa un rugissement à glacer le sang, ce qui eut pour unique effet de faire redoubler d’intensité les hurlements des habitants du Nord.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la cour du château, Jon sauta de cheval presque avant qu’il ne se soit complètement arrêté, pour aller saluer Bran, qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis son départ de Winterfell pour Châteaunoir, huit longues années auparavant.

Il l’étreignit, avant de reculer, de le regarder, et de lui dire :

‘’Regarde-toi. Tu es un devenu une homme.’’

Mais Bran répondit évasivement, seulement un léger sourire venant sur ses lèvres :

‘’Presque.’’

Drogon, qui planait toujours au-dessus d’eux, dans le ciel, amorça sa descente.

L’ensemble des gens recula en voyant la gigantesque silhouette devenir un peu plus grosse à chaque seconde qui passait.

Enfin, il atterrit, et Daenerys en descendit.

Elle souriait. Son arrivée remarquée avait eu l’effet escompté.

Mais son sourire mourut bien vite sur ses lèvres, quand elle ne lut que la méfiance dans les yeux des gens du Nord, qui contrastait fortement avec l’accueil chaleureux qu’avaient reçu Sansa et son frère.

Jon se glissa près d’elle, et lui chuchota :

‘’Je vous avais prévenue. Les habitants du Nord se méfient des étrangers.’’

Puis, il s’adressa à la cantonade :

‘’Je vous présente la Reine Daenerys, de la Maison Targaryen.’’

Daenerys s’approcha de Sansa, qui était elle aussi descendue de cheval, et lui dit d’une voix forte, pour s’assurer que tout le monde pouvait l’entendre :

‘’Je vous remercie de nous recevoir sous votre toit, Lady Stark. Le Nord est aussi beau que me l’a vanté votre frère.’’

Sansa se retrouva obligée de répondre avec un sourire poli, mais forcé :

‘’Winterfell vous est ouvert, Votre Majesté.’’

Mais Daenerys n’était pas dupe. Elle savait parfaitement que Sansa Stark ne l’appréciait pas, et n’était certainement pas ravie de l’accueillir chez elle.

Mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Daenerys était la reine, et Jon lui avait soumis le Nord en échange de sa promesse de les aider avec le problème des Marcheurs Blancs et de l’armée des morts.

Ce qui voulait dire que Sansa devrait se plier à ses ordres, ou mourir pour trahison.

Mais elles furent toutes deux interrompues par Bran, qui, d’une manière totalement inattendue, éleva la voix, et attira par la même occasion tous les regards sur lui :

‘’Allons… Ne perdons pas de temps…’’

Il parla ensuite à Daenerys :

‘’Le Roi de la Nuit vous a pris votre dragon. Il est devenu l’un des leurs. Le Mur est tombé. Les morts sont en marche vers le Sud.’’

Tous se regardèrent, sachant parfaitement ce que cela impliquait.

* * *

Bran, Sansa, Jon, Daenerys, Tyrion et Varys étaient assis dans la grande salle de Winterfell, devant la plupart des bannerets des Stark, déjà sur place.

Ce fut Bran qui prit la parole :

‘’Dès que nous avons su ce qu’il s’était passé au Mur, j’ai enjoint nos bannerets de se replier sur Winterfell. Lord Omble ?’’

Le petit Ned Omble, un gamin tout juste âgé de onze ans, se leva, pour faire face à ses suzerains.

Sansa lui demanda :

‘’Quand vos troupes doivent-elles arriver ?’’

Le jeune garçon répondit timidement :

‘’Il nous faut plus de chevaux et plus de chariots, ne vous en déplaise, ma Dame…’’

Il hésita longuement, en regardant Jon :

‘’… et mon Seigneur…’’

Et encore plus longtemps en fixant Daenerys :

‘’…et ma Reine… Navré.’’

Daenerys lui sourit légèrement. Enfin un Nordien qui avait compris que Jon lui avait prêté allégeance, et soumis le Nord.

‘’Vous en aurez autant qu’il sera possible. Hâtez-vous vers Âtre-lès-Confins, ramenez vos hommes au plus vite,’’ déclara Sansa.

Le petit Ned Omble acquiesça énergiquement, et se rassit.

Jon ordonna ensuite :

‘’Il faut aussi envoyer des corbeaux à la Garde de Nuit. Tenir les places fortes ne sert plus à rien, le point de ralliement sera ici.’’

Mestre Wolkan inclina la tête :

‘’Tout de suite, Majesté…’’

‘’Majesté ?!’’

Le sourire qui s’était formé sur les lèvres de Daenerys disparut aussitôt. Si quelques-uns des seigneurs du Nord semblaient avoir accepté son autorité, ce n’était visiblement pas le cas de tout le monde, et certainement pas celui de la jeune dame qui venait de prendre la parole avec emphase et de se lever, furieuse, son dæmon perché sur son épaule sous la forme d’un faucon :

‘’Vous avez perdu ce titre, que je sache.’’

L’assemblée fut parcourue de murmures approbateurs.

Lyanna Mormont reprit la parole :

‘’En quittant Winterfell, vous étiez roi. Vous n’êtes plus que… je ne sais plus ce que vous êtes. Un seigneur ? Rien du tout ?’’

Les seigneurs du Nord acclamèrent ses propos avec plus de ferveur.

Jon lui sourit :

‘’Aucune importance.’’

Ce n’était certainement pas la réponse que la jeune fille attendait, puisqu’elle poursuivit, encore plus en colère qu’auparavant.

‘’Aucune importance ?! Nous vous avions fait Roi du Nord !’’

Les hommes et les femmes de la salle ne prirent même plus la peine de chuchoter. Désormais, ils parlaient à voix haute, appuyant Lyanna Mormont.

Jon les fit taire en élevant légèrement la voix :

‘’C’est vrai, ma Dame.’’

Il lui sourit à nouveau.

‘’C’est le plus grand honneur qui m’ait été fait. Je vous suis à jamais reconnaissant de votre confiance. Mais en quittant Winterfell, je vous ai dit que sans alliés, nous allions mourir. J’ai amené ces alliés jusqu’ici pour qu’ils se battent à nos côtés. Il me fallait faire un choix. Ma couronne, ou protéger le Nord. J’ai choisi le Nord.’’

Les exclamations fusèrent à nouveau de tous les côtés, jusqu’à ce que Tyrion se lève, et, suivit de Stelsa, marcha au milieu de la salle :

‘’Si la guerre à venir laisse des survivants, ils devront leur vie à Jon Snow. Il a risqué sa vie pour nous montrer que la menace était réelle. C’est grâce à son courage que nous avons amené l’armée la plus puissante que le monde ait connu. Nous avons amené deux dragons au faîte de leur puissance. Et bientôt, l’armée Lannister montera vers le Nord, pour soutenir notre lutte.’’

Les Nordiens ne retinrent plus leur fureur.

Daenerys ne le montra pas, mais, à l’intérieur, elle était on ne peut plus satisfaite de voir que les troupes de son ennemie ne serait certainement pas mieux accueillies par les habitants du Nord.

Lyanna Mormont intervint à nouveau :

‘’Pardonnez-moi, mais comment pouvons-nous en être sûr ?’’

Encore une fois, elle fut acclamée par la foule, qui se remit à crier :

‘’On ne peut pas faire confiance aux Lannister !’’

‘’Les Lannister sont tous des menteurs !’’

Sansa imposa le silence :

‘’Je sais que nos peuples n’ont pas été amis par le passé. Mais nous devons nous battre ensemble aujourd’hui, ou mourir. Quand je suis allée à Port-Réal, j’ai réussi à convaincre la reine Cersei de nous aider. Elle m’a promis que ses armées marcheraient vers le Nord.’’

‘’Et vous l’avez crue ?!’’

Seldan, sous la table, frotta sa tête contre elle. Sansa prit une profonde inspiration :

‘’Oui, je l’ai crue. J’ai mes raisons, mais je suis certaine qu’elle va tenir sa parole. Les armées Lannister, soit environ quinze mille hommes, et parmi les meilleurs soldats de Westeros , dirigées par Ser Jaime en personne, devraient nous rejoindre d’ici sous peu.’’

Brienne, qui se tenait derrière Sansa, sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Jaime allait venir à Winterfell. Peut-être aurait-elle une chance…

Bran se mit à nouveau à parler, et tout le monde tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui :

‘’Comment nous sommes censés nourrir l’armée la plus puissante que le monde ait jamais vu ?’’

Sansa approuva :

‘’Nos réserves pourront durer jusqu’à la fin de l’hiver, mais c’était sans compter les Dothrakis, les Immaculés, et deux dragons au faîte de leur puissance. De quoi se nourrit un dragon d’ailleurs ?’’

Sansa ne manqua pas le regard assassin que lui lança Daenerys, alors qu’elle lui répondait :

‘’De tout ce qui lui plaît.’’

* * *

‘’Pensez-vous réellement que Cersei va tenir sa promesse ?’’

Tyrion regarda Varys, qui l’avait rejoint sur les remparts du château, accompagné de son dæmon, un puma.

‘’J’aime penser qu’il y a autre chose que de la perfidie chez ma sœur.’’

‘’Notre reine n’a pas l’air de cet avis.’’

Tyrion se retourna.

‘’Je connais Cersei. Je ne sais pas ce qu’a bien pu lui dire ou lui promettre Sansa pour la convaincre, mais je pense qu’elle était sincère quand elle est revenue à Fossedragon pour nous annoncer sa décision.’’

Varys avait l’air sceptique.

‘’Je veux bien vous croire. Après tout, vous êtes celui qui la connaît le mieux entre nous.’’

Tyrion sut immédiatement que son ami ne lui disait pas tout.

‘’vous savez, on dit souvent que tout ce qui vient avant un ‘’mais’’ dans une phrase ne compte pas.’’

Varys inspira :

‘’Mais nous devons nous méfier de Cersei : elle a enterré absolument tous ceux qui ont un jour eu l’imprudence de la sous-estimer. Il est primordial que nous ne commettions pas la même erreur.’’

Tyrion soupira :

‘’Surestimer ses ennemis peut parfois s’avérer aussi dangereux que de les sous-estimer. Une foi qu’elle nous aura envoyé ses armées, Cersei n’aura plus rien pour se défendre. Elle ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps . Elle est intelligente : si elle fait preuve d’un peu de bon sens, elle se rendra pacifiquement. Et si c’est le cas, Daenerys fera peut-être preuve de clémence à son égard, et lui laissera la vie sauve. Elle n’aura pas le choix, si elle veut survivre : elle est entourée par les ennemis.’’

‘’Si tant est qu’elle nous aide réellement. Mais cela ne veut rien dire. Vous qui êtes celui qui la connaissez le mieux ici, pensez-vous sérieusement que votre sœur est du genre à se rendre et à ployer le genou sans rien dire, ni faire, et à tout simplement accepter sa défaite ?’’

Tyrion soupira de plus belle. Varys avait raison, bien sûr. Jamais Cersei n’abandonnerait le pouvoir, surtout quand elle avait tant perdu pour l’obtenir. Mais il voulait croire que le petit lionceau qui grandissait dans ses entrailles la persuaderait d’éviter une guerre à tout prix.

‘’Cersei a retrouvé une nouvelle raison de se battre, de vivre. Elle nous aidera, et j’ose espérer qu’elle ne choisira pas la violence, parce qu’elle l’aura si elle la souhaite.’’

‘’Peut-être, mais la dernière personne à avoir prédit à Cersei qu’elle allait tomber parce qu’elle était entourée par les ennemis est Olenna Tyrell. Cela ne lui a pas très bien réussi, je le crains. Et au moment où nous pensions Cersei au plus profond de sa déchéance, elle a fait un véritable coup de maître, balayant de la carte tous ceux qui se trouvaient en travers de son chemin, sans pour autant avoir besoin de la moindre force armée. Et là voilà propulsée du statut de reine douairière raillée et humiliée à celui de première reine régnant sur les Sept Couronnes. Votre sœur a toujours habitué ses ennemis à avoir une, voire deux longueurs d’avance sur eux. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela arriver.’’

Il y eut un long silence entre eux, comme si chacun réfléchissait à ce qu’il allait dire.

Varys fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

‘’Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas ignorer que les faveurs du peuple ne sont pas forcément acquises à Daenerys. Il n’y a rien qu’à voir l’accueil que lui ont réservé les Nordiens.’’

‘’Les Nordiens sont fidèles à Jon Snow.’’

‘’Certes, mais ils étaient sacrément remontés contre lui à cause de ce qu’il a fait à Peyredragon. Vous l’avez vu de vos propres yeux tout aussi bien que moi. Que pensez-vous qu’il adviendra si jamais, par le plus grand des malheurs, Jon Snow périssait pendant la Longue Nuit ?’’

‘’Les Nordiens seront loyaux envers Sansa.’’

‘’Exactement. Mais, d’après ce que j’ai pu constater, Sansa Stark m’a plus l’air d’être une partisane de Cersei Lannister que de Daenerys Targaryen. Nous devons garder à l’esprit qu’après tout, c’est elle qui est parvenue à convaincre votre sœur là où vous et même Jaime avez échoué.’’

Tyrion ne voyait pas très bien où Varys voulait en venir.

‘’Vous pensez que Sansa a conclu une sorte de coalition avec Cersei ?’’

‘’Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. J’ai juste pointé du doigt le fait que nous devons être vigilants. Nous ne pouvons jamais savoir qui sont nos vrais amis ou alliés.’’

Sur ce, il partit, laissant Tyrion seul, avec ses pensées.

Était-il vraiment possible que Sansa et Cersei aient une alliance dont elles avaient choisi de ne pas parler ?

Il regarda Stelsa, comme pour lui demander si elle y croyait ou pas.

Il n’eut pas besoin d’une réponse verbale de son dæmon pour comprendre quel était son point de vue sur la question.

Il soupira. A un moment où à un autre, il devrait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Sansa.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Sansa était, elle aussi, sur les remparts de Winterfell.

Elle regardait l’immense étendue blanche, tout en ne pouvant pas s’empêcher de penser que cela serait très probablement bientôt ravagé par les Marcheurs Blancs et la mort qu’ils amenaient avec eux.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Arya.

Elle ne l’avait pas vue, ni ne lui avait parlé, depuis qu’elle était revenue de Port-Réal.

Et visiblement, Arya lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui la contrariait.

‘’Sansa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…’’

Sansa la regarda :

‘’Je t’écoute.’’

Arya sembla hésiter, puis prit une profonde inspiration :

‘’Pendant que tu n’étais pas là, j’ai exécuté Littlefinger pour trahison. Il complotait pour récupérer Winterfell et le Nord.’’

Sansa ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle devait ressentir à propos de cette nouvelle.

Bien sûr, Littlefinger était celui qui l’avait vendue aux Bolton, comme une poulinière.

Mais elle n’avait pas oublié la manière dont il avait tué sa tante, sans la moindre seconde d’hésitation, pour la protéger.

Devant l’absence de réponse de sa sœur, Arya, fronçant les sourcils, s’inquiéta :

‘’Est-ce que ça va ?’’

‘’C’est un peu étrange. A sa façon horrible, je pense vraiment qu’il m’aimait. Mais tu as fait ce qu’il fallait.’’

Arya haussa les épaules :

‘’Je n’ai été que le bourreau. C’est grâce à Bran que nous avons réussi à le piéger.’’

Sansa hocha la tête silencieusement.

Arya reprit :

‘’Si tu avais été là, c’est toi qui aurais prononcé la sentence. Tu es la Lady de Winterfell.’’

Sansa regarda Arya :

‘’Ça ne te cause aucun souci ?’’

Arya secoua la tête :

‘’Je n’aurais pas été une aussi bonne Lady que toi. J’ai dû être une autre personne. Je n’aurais pas survécu à ce que tu as vécu.’’

‘’Tu aurais survécu. Je n’ai jamais rencontré personne d’aussi fort.’’

Arya était bouche bée.

‘’C’est bien la chose la plus gentille que j’ai entendue de ta bouche.’’

Sansa ébaucha un demi-sourire :

‘’Eh bien… N’en attends pas d’autre. Tu es toujours aussi étrange et ennuyeuse.’’

Arya regarda l’immense plaine sous la neige, puis la forêt.

‘’L’hiver est là. En hiver, il faut nous protéger les uns les autres. Prendre soin les uns des autres…’’

‘’Père disait ça. Quand la neige tombe, et que souffle le vent glacial, le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit…’’

Sansa n’était plus vraiment sûre que cette maxime la concernait toujours. Ce que Cersei lui avait dit avait semé le doute dans son esprit.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était.

Une petite colombe ? Une louve ? Une lionne ? Rien du tout ?

La voix d’Arya la tira de ses pensées :

‘’Il me manque…’’

Sansa ne savait pas vraiment si c’était sa voix qui avait répondu à sa sœur. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus :

‘’Moi aussi.’’

Elle baissa les yeux, refusant de croiser ceux d’Arya.

* * *

S’il avait neigé sur Port-Réal très peu de temps auparavant, il n’en restait pas la moindre trace.

Le soleil brillait doucement à l’extérieur, le ciel était bleu, et l’on aurait presque pu se croire au printemps.

Cersei avait été informée par certains serviteurs que les bateaux de la Flotte de Fer avaient été aperçus en train d’entrer dans la Baie de la Néra.

Elle était donc montée sur les remparts du Donjon Rouge, suivie par Aramis, afin de se rendre compte de la véracité des dires des domestiques.

Ils ne s’étaient pas trompés.

Les centaines de navires de la Flotte de Fer dirigés par Euron Greyjoy, avec d’immenses voiles noires où trônait une seiche dorée et une sorte d’œil rouge étaient désormais bien visibles.

Cersei sourit. Il avait ramené la Compagnie Dorée.

Cela ne pouvait être qu’un bon présage.

Elle aperçut du coin de l’œil Qyburn arriver, presque en courant, son dæmon-singe perchée sur son épaule.

Quand il fut enfin à proximité d’elle, il dût faire une pause de quelques secondes, histoire de reprendre son souffle.

Toujours haletant, elle remarqua que l’inquiétude creusait encore plus les rides du vieil homme qu’à l’accoutumée quand elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l’inquiétude venant immédiatement habiter ses yeux.

Si Qyburn arrivait aussi précipitamment, avec l’air de l’avoir cherchée absolument partout, ce n’était clairement pas bon signe.

Se pourrait-il qu’il ait reçu des nouvelles de Jaime ?

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

Si c’était le cas, c’était forcément des mauvaises nouvelles.

Aramis vint frotter sa tête contre sa main, comme pour la rassurer.

Il reprit enfin ses esprits :

‘’Votre Majesté, j’apporte malheureusement de terribles nouvelles…’’

_Oh non…_

‘’Jaime ?’’

Qyburn secoua la tête.

Cersei expira profondément, alors qu’elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’elle avait retenu sa respiration.

‘’Non. Les morts ont ouvert une brèche dans le Mur.’’

Cersei hocha la tête. Ce n’était évidemment une bonne nouvelle pour personne, mais elle préférait toujours apprendre cela plutôt que de savoir qu’il était arrivé un quelconque malheur à son frère jumeau.

‘’Bien. Rien ne servait de vivre d’amour et d’eau fraîche. Nous savions parfaitement que cela allait arriver à un moment ou à un autre.’’

Les navires de la Flotte de Fer se rapprochaient de plus en plus du port.

Euron Greyjoy serait là d’une minute à l’autre, accompagné du capitaine de la Compagnie Dorée, Harry Strickland.

Cersei repartit donc en direction de la salle du trône, accompagnée par Aramis, Qyburn, et Ozymandias, son singe.

A mi-chemin, elle interpella Qyburn :

‘’Est-ce que vous sauriez, par le plus grand des hasards, où se trouve Ser Bronn de la Néra ?’’

‘’Non, Votre Majesté, je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être est-il dans l’un des bordels de la ville. Mais puis-je vous demander ce que vous voulez à ce mercenaire ?’’

‘’J’aurais aimé le voir après notre entrevue avec Euron Greyjoy. Je souhaite louer ses services.’’

‘’Y-a-t-il quelqu’un dont vous souhaiteriez vous débarrasser ?’’

Cersei le regarda, l’air légèrement amusée :

‘’Un bon nombre de personnes. Daenerys Targaryen, Euron Greyjoy, notamment, même si, pour le moment, nous avons encore besoin de lui et de sa flotte. Mais ce n’est pas pour cela que je le cherche.’’

‘’Pour quoi, alors ?’’

‘’Jaime m’a déjà raconté comment Ser Bronn lui avait sauvé la vie. Pendant l’attaque de Daenerys après le sac de Hautjardin, par exemple. J’aurais voulu lui demander si, moyennant récompense, il pouvait aller dans le Nord, et empêcher que ce bel idiot doré ne meure avant d’être à nouveau devenu père.’’

Qyburn savait bien qu’elle se faisait beaucoup de souci pour son frère. Il arrivait à le percevoir, depuis les quelques années qu’il avait passées avec elle.

Il savait reconnaître quand c’était la flamme de la fureur, de l’inquiétude ou de la tristesse qui dansait dans ses yeux couleur feu grégeois.

Et elle parlait moins que d’habitude, était moins attentive, depuis que Jaime était parti.

Qyburn savait que ce genre d’amour était décrié par tous, que c’était un péché, le fruit du mal.

Et pourtant, cela ne l’avait jamais dérangé.

Dès qu’il avait vu pour la première fois la reine avec son frère, rien ne lui avait paru plus naturel, rien ne lui avait paru _mieux_ que l’amour que ces deux-là se portaient mutuellement.

Ils s’aimaient, et ils se faisaient du bien, quoiqu’en dise les gens. Alors, Qyburn ne voyait pas ça comme un péché.

Après tout, le monde était plein d’ignorants.

La plupart avait jugé que les expériences qu’il avait menées à la Citadelle étaient une hérésie, alors qu’il savait très bien qu’il aurait pu faire de grandes découvertes si on l’avait laissé pratiquer.

Alors, si la plupart jugeaient que l’amour de Cersei et Jaime Lannister était mal, c’est qu’au fond, il devait être bien.

‘’Dès que l’entretien avec Euron Greyjoy sera terminé, j’irai le chercher et je vous le ramènerai, Votre Majesté.’’

‘’Ce n’est pas la peine de me l’amener. Informez-le immédiatement de sa mission. Plus vite il partira, mieux ce sera. Je veillerai à ce que plusieurs coffres d’or soient prêts. Et dites-lui que je lui promets Hautjardin s’il mène à bien la tâche que je lui confie.’’

‘’Bien, Votre Majesté.’’

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant les portes de la salle du trône.

Cersei soupira. Elle n’avait aucun amour perdu pour le pirate des Îles de Fer. Les sentiments qu’elle avait à son encontre se rapprochaient plus du mépris et du dégoût, mais elle avait encore besoin de lui. Elle était lucide : sans son aide et sa flotte, elle ne pouvait pas espérer vaincre Daenerys Targaryen et ses dragons.

Elle n’avait pas non plus la moindre envie de se retrouver en sa présence sans que Jaime ne soit là. Il lui avait dit ce que Euron lui avait demandé à son sujet, mais cela ne l’avait pas étonnée.

Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là, ce qu’il était venu chercher. Et elle ne souhaitait qu’une seule chose.

Ne pas avoir à le lui donner, de force ou de gré, tant que Jaime n’était pas revenu auprès d’elle.

Elle poussa les portes, et entra.

Le Trône de Fer était là, se détachant malgré l’obscurité régnant dans la pièce.

Les flammes brûlant dans les braseros au pied des colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond conféraient à la salle une lueur presque inquiétante, comme si le Donjon Rouge en lui-même représentait l’état d’âme actuel de Cersei.

Elle soupira à nouveau en montant les marches et en s’asseyant.

Si elle devait absolument voir Euron Greyjoy, il valait mieux que cela soit pour entendre une bonne nouvelle de sa part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Compagnie Dorée

Cersei ne s’était assise sur le Trône de Fer que depuis quelques secondes, Aramis à ses côtés, quand les portes de la salle s’ouvrirent à nouveau, pour dévoiler Euron Greyjoy, son sourire arrogant aux lèvres, et un autre homme que Cersei n’avait jamais vu auparavant, mais qu’elle supposait être Harry Strickland, le capitaine de la Compagnie Dorée.

Ils étaient tous deux accompagnés de leurs dæmons, Euron Greyjoy par son vautour, qui avait l’air tout aussi hautain que lui, et Harry Strickland, par ce qui semblait être un coyote.

Quand ils furent juste devant le Trône de Fer, les deux hommes s’inclinèrent.

Ce fut Euron Greyjoy qui prit la parole en premier :

‘’Ma reine, je vous ai amené la Compagnie Dorée d’Essos, comme vous me l’aviez demandé.’’

Cersei ébaucha ce qui aurait pu ressembler à une tentative de sourire.

‘’Et je vous en suis on ne peut plus reconnaissante.’’

Le vautour quitta l’épaule d’Euron s’approcha d’Aramis, qui ne prêta pas la moindre attention à l’oiseau qui lui tournait autour en volant.

Cersei s’adressa ensuite à Harry Strickland :

‘’Vingt mille hommes, c’est cela ?’’

‘’Oui Majesté, quoiqu’on en ait perdu quelques-uns pendant le voyage.’’

Il ponctua sa phrase d’un regard appuyé au pirate qui se tenait à ses côtés, et qui crut bon de justifier :

‘’Ils avaient triché aux dés.’’

Puis, fronçant les sourcils comme s’il réfléchissait, comme s’il était capable de réfléchir :

‘’Ou peut-être que c’est moi qui ai triché. En tout cas, il y a eu triche.’’

Cersei leva les yeux au ciel, avant de jeter un coup d’œil exaspéré à Qyburn à sa droite, qui le lui rendit. Elle dut lutter contre l’envie de pester contre cet incapable. A la place, elle serra ses mains autour de deux poignées d’épées qui sortaient des accoudoirs du Trône de Fer jusqu’à s’en meurtrir les paumes.

Euron releva la tête, la regardant dans les yeux :

‘’De toute façon c’était des mauvais, on en avait pas besoin.’’

Cersei laissa son agacement et son irritation prendre le dessus.

‘’Je ne sais pas comment vous procédez, dans les Îles de Fer, et je ne suis pas sûre d’avoir envie de savoir. Mais sachez qu’à Westeros, tous les soldats ont leur importance. Il suffit parfois d’un seul guerrier pour faire la différence sur le champ de bataille. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce genre d’histoire, de soldats que je paye tués pour des querelles à propos de stupidités.’’

Elle parla à nouveau au chef des mercenaires :

‘’Les chevaux ?’’

‘’Deux mille.’’

Cersei regarda à nouveau Qyburn.

‘’J’ai également entendu dire que vous aviez des éléphants, mais ma Main m’a avertie de la possibilité que vous ne puissiez les amener jusqu’ici.’’

‘’Il a raison, Votre Majesté. Ce sont d’excellents animaux, mais ils supportent mal les longs voyages en mer.’’

Cersei acquiesça. Elle s’était attendue à ce genre de déconvenue.

‘’Bien. Quoi qu’il en soit, vous êtes le bienvenu à Port-Réal, Capitaine Strickland.’’

L’homme s’inclina à nouveau.

‘’Nous sommes impatients de combattre en votre nom, Votre Majesté.’’

Et il quitta la salle du trône.

Ce ne fut pas le cas d’Euron, au grand désarroi de Cersei.

Il gravit une des marches qui la séparait de lui, et lui fit un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents, dont certaines qui étaient noires.

Cersei dû prendre sur elle pour dissimuler son dégoût.

La Montagne, qui n’avait pas bougé depuis le début du côté gauche du Trône où il se tenait s’avança, mais Euron ne cilla pas :

‘’Suis-je aussi le bienvenu à Port-Réal ?’’

‘’Vous êtes un fidèle ami de la Couronne, et un invité de marque.’’

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d’elle, et son vautour délaissa Aramis, qui se redressa, pour venir se poser sur le dossier du Trône de Fer, observant minutieusement Cersei d’une manière qu’elle n’appréciait pas du tout , comme Robert l'avait regardée pendant des années, comme les hommes n'avaient jamais eu cesse de la regarder. Comme un morceau de viande particulièrement appétissant.

‘’Excellent. En tant qu’ami fidèle de la Couronne et invité de marque…’’

Cersei savait très bien ce qui allait suivre, ce qu’il était sur le point de lui demander, et tous ses muscles s’étaient tendus, comme si son corps lui-même refusait les avances du pirate.

‘’J’avais l’espoir que nous puissions avoir une conversation privée.’’

Il gravit à nouveau une marche. Cette fois-ci, Aramis vint se placer devant elle, montrant ses crocs impressionnants.

‘’Quand la guerre aura pris fin, selon notre arrangement.’’

‘’Parfois, les guerres se prolongent pendant des années…’’

Cersei le contempla froidement :

‘’Si vous voulez une pute, payez-la. Si vous voulez une reine, gagnez-la.’’

‘’Comment ? J’ai vengé la fille de cette reine. Je lui ai donné une armée, et la Flotte de Fer. Pourtant, elle ne me montre aucune affection.’’

_Non_ , Cersei eut envie de crier. _Non aucune. J’aime Jaime, j’aime mon frère, j’aime mon amant, et jamais tu ne lui arriveras ne serait-ce qu’à la cheville._

Il fit une moue théâtrale, et posa ses deux mains jointes sur sa poitrine, à l’endroit précis où battait son cœur et où Cersei rêvait d’y enfoncer un poignard, une dague, une épée, n’importe quoi.

‘’Mon cœur en est brisé.’’

Cersei se leva. Elle devait faire attention à ce qu’elle allait dire. Un seul mot de travers, et elle pouvait se retrouver avec la Flotte de Fer en moins, ce qui assurerait sa défaite contre Daenerys.

‘’Vous êtes insolent. J’en ai fait exécuter pour moins que cela.’’

Euron s’approcha encore un peu plus d’elle, malgré le lion qui grognait désormais franchement.

‘’C’est qu’ils étaient moins passionnants… plus ennuyeux…’’

‘’Ennuyeux, vous ne l’êtes pas, ça, je vous l’accorde. Vous êtes l’homme le plus arrogant qui ait jamais croisé mon chemin.’’

Euron sourit :

‘’De toute façon, je suis forcément meilleur que le gros roi…’’

Cersei le regarda, et feignit l’amusement :

‘’Vous insultez la mémoire de mon mari.’’

‘’Je t’ai offensée ?’’

‘’Nullement. Vous avez raison sur ce point. Robert prenait une putain différente chaque nuit, mais le corps féminin est toujours resté un mystère pour lui.’’

Le sourire arrogant d’Euron s’élargit.

Cersei s’éloigna, s’apprêtant pour retourner à ses appartements. Elle devait savoir si Ser Bronn avait accepté son offre, et, de toute manière, Qyburn devait vérifier son état, et celui du bébé.

Elle entendit le Fer-né dans son dos :

‘’Peut-être même que je suis meilleur que le Régicide… Après tout, j’ai deux bonnes mains…’’

Cersei se sentit devenir pâle comme un linge à la mention de Jaime. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, et elle déglutit, refusant à tout prix de les laisser couler. Euron ne pouvait pas la voir pleurer, il n’en avait pas le droit. Elle devait absolument rester de marbre quand il s’agissait de traiter avec lui.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Euron dans les yeux. De toute manière, il n’était pas assez intelligent pour percevoir la flamme causée par la douleur de la séparation avec son jumeau, avec son autre moitié, dans ses émeraudes brûlantes.

‘’Vous avez l’air d’aimer risquer votre tête…’’

Ayant visiblement pris cela pour une invitation à la suivre, elle dut s’arrêter, et se retourner pour lui préciser :

‘’Je veux être seule, à présent…’’

Et elle partit sans regarde derrière elle. Aramis, après un dernier feulement à l’encontre d’Euron, la suivit, et disparut avec elle dans les couloirs du Donjon Rouge.

* * *

Bronn était à moitié allongé sur un lit, entourée de trois jeunes filles qui n’arrêtaient pas de parler de ce qui s’était passé après le sac de Hautjardin, dont une affairée à le sortir de ses chausses, quand il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler :

‘’Ser Bronn de la Néra ?’’

Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix comme celle du vieil homme qui officiait en tant que Main de la Reine.

Il releva la tête, et l’aperçut :

‘’Non mais c’est une blague ?’’

Il fixa l’homme, qui avait son dæmon-singe perchée sur son épaule, tandis que son propre dæmon, un coyote, se redressait.

‘’Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais la reine m’a demandé de faire au plus vite.’’

Bronn donna une claque aux fesses de la prostituée qui le chevauchait :

‘’Navré, jeunes filles. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, j’espère.’’

Alors qu’il se levait et se rhabillait, une des jeunes femmes se rapprocha de Qyburn, réduisant de plus en plus l’espace entre eux, en venant presqu’à se frotter indécemment contre lui, son dæmon-libellule s’approchant d’Ozymandias.

‘’Si tu te sens seul un jour, j’ai un petit faible pour les vieux messieurs.’’

Qyburn la regarda s’éloigner, avant de dire :

‘’Pauvre fille. La vérole l’emportera dans l’année.’’

Il ne répondit pas à la question de Bronn, qui demandait de laquelle des trois il s’agissait, mais en vint plutôt directement au motif de sa visite :

‘’Les frères de la reine vous ont fait des promesses qu’ils n’ont pas tenues. Sa Majesté voudrait réparer ce manquement.’’

Bronn le fixa, l’air légèrement incrédule, alors qu’il remontait son pantalon :

‘’Un jour, elle m’a donné un château et une épouse. Eh bah, ça ne l’a pas empêchée de me foutre dehors.’’

‘’C’était du fait de Ser Jaime, non du sien. Quand la reine Cersei veut quelque chose, elle paie d’avance, en or.’’

Voyant qu’il avait éveillé l’intérêt du mercenaire, Qyburn poursuivit :

‘’Plusieurs coffres d’or, en fait. Ces coffres sont dans un chariot, qui vous attend dehors.’’

‘’Je sens qu’elle veut se débarrasser de quelqu’un, mais qu’elle ne veut pas en charger ses soldats… Si c’est la Reine des Dragons qu’elle veut occire…’’

‘’Elle a d’autres projets pour la fille Targaryen.’’

‘’Ah oui ? Eh bah, je lui souhaite bonne chance…’’

‘’Ce n’est pas pour vos compétences de meurtrier qu’elle souhaite louer vos services. Elle voudrait que vous partiez pour le Nord, et que vous veillez à ce que Ser Jaime survive à la Longue Nuit.’’

Bronn le regarda à nouveau :

‘’Je suis un mercenaire, pas un putain de garde du corps. Les gens me payent pour que je tue la personne de leur choix, et ça s’arrête là.’’

‘’Pourtant, vous avez déjà sauvé la vie de Ser Jaime Lannister.’’

‘’Il me devait encore de l’argent. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu’un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes ? Eh bien, il devait payer la sienne, et il ne l’a toujours pas fait.’’

‘’Justement. La reine vous promet Hautjardin. Si vous accomplissez correctement la tâche que Sa Majesté vous confie, le château, le Bief, et tous les titres qui s’y rattachent seront à vous.’’

Bronn eut un rire sarcastique :

‘’Quelle putain de famille… Il n’y a vraiment qu’eux pour promettre des choses pareilles…’’

‘’Quand j’ai été expulsé de la Citadelle, je me voyais mourir pauvre et solitaire. Mais en reconnaissance de mes services, elle m’a fait la grâce de me nommer Main de la Reine. Alors, que ne ferait-elle pas pour celui qui veillerait à ce que son frère ne meurt pas et revienne jusqu’à elle ?’’

Bronn eut l’air de réfléchir à la proposition.

* * *

‘’Bien. D’après ce que je peux voir, le bébé se porte bien. Un peu petit, peut-être, mais rien d’anormal compte tenu des circonstances.’’

Cersei fronça les sourcils en regardant Qyburn :

‘’Comment ça ?’’

‘’Il n’est pas rare que le bébé soit légèrement plus petit que la moyenne si la mère est enceinte plus tardivement. Mais tout m’a l’air parfaitement habituel dans votre cas.’’

‘’Vous en êtes sûr ?’’

‘’Absolument. Vous n’avez pas d’inquiétude à avoir. Votre bébé et vous vous portez à merveille.’’

Cersei hocha la tête alors qu’elle commençait à se rhabiller :

‘’Vous avez réussi à trouver Ser Bronn ?’’

‘’Oui, dans le bordel de Littlefinger. Il a accepté votre offre.’’

Cersei acquiesça.

Un silence s’installa entre eux, jusqu’à ce qu’elle le rompe :

‘’Je ne vous ai jamais vu y aller.’’

Qyburn la regarda d’un air interrogateur :

‘’Où donc ?’’

‘’Dans un bordel. Pas que je surveille la moindre de vos allées et venues, bien sûr, mais ça m’étonne qu’un homme n’y aille pas. Le seul que je connaisse à n’y avoir jamais mis les pieds est Jaime.’’

‘’Non, vous avez raison. Je n’y vais jamais, et je préfère consacrer mon argent à d’autres choses que de l’investir dans les plaisirs de la chair.’’

Cersei émit une sorte de bruit à mi-chemin entre le rire et le soupir :

‘’S’il ne vous faut que deux ou trois putes pour finir de combler vos désirs, je veux bien me charger de vous les payer. A titre de maigre compensation pour vos bons et loyaux services.’’

Qyburn avait l’air le plus sérieux du monde quand il répondit :

‘’Je n’ai pas besoin de compensation, d’aucune sorte. Je vous ai juré ma fidélité et ma loyauté, elles vous sont à jamais acquises.’’

Cersei soupira :

‘’Vous êtes bien le seul.’’

‘’Je ne le pense pas.’’ Il pointa du doigt son ventre, qui commençait à former une très légère bosse, presque invisible. ‘’Et ceci en est la preuve.’’

Cersei plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens :

‘’J’aimerais vous croire.’’

‘’Vous n’avez pas de nouvelle de votre frère ?’’

‘’Non. Aucune.’’ L’inquiétude était désormais bien visible sur ses ravissants traits. ‘’Je commence à me demander s’il arrivera là-bas un jour.’’

Qyburn eut un sourire rassurant :

‘’Il reviendra vers vous. J’en suis sûr. Il n’avait aucune envie de partir pour le Nord et de vous quitter.’’

Cersei le regarda curieusement :

‘’Et vous non plus, vous n’avez pas envie de partir ? N’avez pas une femme, des enfants ? Je ne vous l’ai jamais demandé.’’

‘’Non. Ni l’un, ni l’autre. Je n’en ai pas besoin. Pas quand je passe mes journées aux côtés de la femme la plus admirable que je connaisse.’’

Cersei eut un sourire, un véritable sourire, et Qyburn songea que, si cela était possible, elle était encore plus belle. Comme si les rayons du soleil lui-même étaient entrés par la fenêtre alors qu’il faisait nuit noire dehors.

‘’Quand on m’a jeté en-dehors de Villevieille, les gens m’ont traité comme un paria. Tous. Mais pas vous. Et vous avez fait de moi votre Main. C’était le plus grand honneur qu’on puisse me faire, et je vous en serai à jamais reconnaissant.’’

‘’Les gens disent que je suis détestable. Mais vous n’êtes pas d’accord avec eux.’’

Ce n’était pas une question. C’était une observation.

Qyburn sourit à nouveau.

‘’Non. Je ne suis pas d’accord avec eux. J’avais déjà entendu parler de vous, avant de vous rencontrer en personne, et la plupart des gens disaient effectivement que vous étiez détestable. Que vous étiez une horrible personne. Je ne les croyais pas. J’entendais leurs histoires, qu’ils racontaient en vous insultant de tous les noms, à cause de la guerre que vous aviez prétendument déclenchée avec votre fils. Mais vous me fasciniez. J’avais de plus en plus envie de vous connaître. Ainsi, quand votre frère est arrivé à Harrenhal, avec une main en moins, j’ai sauté sur l’occasion. J’ai soigné sa main, et je suis venu avec lui à Port-Réal. Et je vous ai rencontrée. J’ai essayé, mais je n’ai jamais réussi à voir le monstre que le peuple me décrivait. J’ai été témoin de la manière dont votre père vous traitait, vous ignorant, et privilégiant votre jumeau. Ça m’a grandement peiné, qu’il ne veuille pas voir que sa plus grande force résidait dans sa fille plutôt que dans son fils. Je n’ai pas eu la chance d’avoir des enfants, mais je sais que je ne les aurais jamais traités de la sorte, quel que soit leur sexe. Vous êtes la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, et je suppose que vous avez, en un sens, naturellement pris leur place. En quelque sorte, je vous ai vue, et je vous vois comme la fille que je n’ai jamais eue.’’

Cersei était touchée par ces aveux. Qyburn pouvait le dire à la manière dont elle le regardait. Ses yeux étaient emplis de chaleur comme il ne les avait vus être que lorsqu’elle était avec son frère jumeau.

‘’Merci…’’

Il s’avança vers elle, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Son singe sauta de son épaule, et, dans un spectacle aussi étonnant que touchant, posa sa main sur le museau du lion majestueux de Cersei, et le caressa doucement.

‘’Croyez-le ou non, mais vous méritez d’être aimée, Cersei.’’

* * *

Daenerys était seule, devant la cheminée, dans les chambres qu’elle partageait avec Jon à Winterfell, quand on toqua à la porte.

Quand elle eut invité la personne à entrer, les lourdes portes de bois s’ouvrirent pour révéler Ser Jorah, suivi de son dæmon, une ourse.

‘’Pardonnez-moi, Khaleesi…’’

Daenerys se retourna en lui souriant :

‘’Quand m’avez-vous offensée, mon ami ?’’

Le chevalier lui offrit un sourire triste :

‘’En nombre d’occasions…’’

‘’Et il y a bien longtemps que tout est pardonné.’’

Jorah poursuivit :

‘’Vous m’avez pardonné, il est vrai, en dépit de mes défaillances. Quand j’ai su que vous aviez nommé Tyrion Main de la Reine, ça m’a brisé le cœur.’’

Daenerys fronça les sourcils, désappointée :

‘’Quand je l’ai nommé Main de la Reine, je vous croyais disparu à jamais…’’

Jorah la rassura :

‘’Vous avez fait le bon choix.’’

‘’J’avais l’impression que vous ne l’appréciiez pas beaucoup…’’

‘’C’est vrai. Il n’a pas pu se taire sur le bateau entre Volantis et Meereen, et j’ai dû lutter contre l’envie de le jeter à l’eau.’’ Il eut un petit rire. ‘’Mais un bel esprit sous-tend tous ses mots.’’

Daenerys n’était sûre de comprendre où est-ce qu’il voulait en venir.

‘’Mais ce n’est pas pour parler de Tyrion Lannister que je suis venu vous voir.’’

‘’Parlez librement, mon ami.’’

Il sembla hésiter :

‘’Je suis venu vous voir pour vous parler de Sansa Stark.’’

L’intérêt de Daenerys se retrouva décuplé par cent. Avait-on, d’une manière ou d’une autre, découvert une preuve de la trahison de la jeune fille ?

‘’Vous devez vous méfier d’elle.’’

‘’Vous croyez ?’’

‘’Je n’en suis pas sûr, je n’ai aucune preuve. Mais il est clair qu’elle vous apprécie peu, ou, du moins, qu’elle apprécie peu notre présence ici, à Winterfell.’’

Il fit une pause, soupira, comme s’il s’apprêtait à faire des aveux particulièrement déplaisants :

‘’Quand Ser Jaime Lannister a quitté Fossedragon, après que Brienne de Torth lui ait demandé d’aller parler à Cersei, il a clairement dit qu’elle ne changerait pas d’avis, à propos de sa décision concernant les Marcheurs Blancs et la Grande Guerre. De même, Tyrion a dit que c’était notre seule chance d’obtenir une armistice avec elle. Lui aussi, a pourtant essayé d’aller discuter avec elle, et lui aussi, a essuyé un refus. Mais pas Sansa Stark ; elle a parlé à Cersei, et, d’une manière ou d’une autre, a réussi à la convaincre, non seulement de faire provisoirement la paix avec nous, mais aussi de nous appuyer, et de nous prêter main-forte en nous envoyant ses armées. Je trouve cela légèrement suspect.’’

Daenerys voyait parfaitement ce qu’il essayait de lui faire comprendre.

Depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Port-Réal, elle avait cherché la moindre preuve que Sansa l’avait trahie, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Elle n’avait rien trouvé, bien sûr. Si la jeune femme l’avait effectivement dupée, elle avait très bien caché son jeu. Mais si même Ser Jorah la soupçonnait d’avoir eu une interaction douteuse avec Cersei, c’est qu’il devait bien y avoir anguille sous roche.

Pendant un bref instant, Daenerys se demanda même s’il était possible que Tyrion soit dans le coup.

Mais elle chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. Tyrion détestait sa sœur, et il était suffisamment intelligent pour se rendre compte que Cersei allait perdre, qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire face à deux dragons. Il l’avait dit lui-même : ils avaient l’armée la plus puissante que le monde ait jamais connu. Il n’avait aucun intérêt à la trahir au profit de Cersei.

‘’Que pensez-vous que je doive faire à son sujet ? L’interroger publiquement ?’’

Le chevalier secoua la tête.

‘’Non, ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Comme vous avez certainement dû le constater, les Nordiens ont plus de peur et de méfiance que d’amour pour vous. Faites une sorte de procès à leur Dame, et vous perdrez tout leur soutien, le peu qu’ils vous manifestent. Le peuple de Westeros vous craint déjà suffisamment comme ça, à cause des rumeurs que fait courir Cersei à votre sujet. Il est inutile de vous les mettre encore plus à dos. Si je puis me permettre une suggestion, vous devriez parler en privé à Sansa Stark, afin de tirer au clair la situation, et de vous assurer qu’elle n’a rien promis à Cersei.’’

Daenerys acquiesça.

‘’Ce sera tout ?’’

‘’Oui, Khaleesi.’’

* * *

Sansa était assise dans une pièce, près d’une cheminée, avec Yohn Royce, le dirigeant des chevaliers du Val, quand Daenerys entra dans la pièce, seule.

La Mère des Dragons lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait aimable pour cachaient la tempête qui faisait rage à l’intérieur d’elle. Elle en était désormais intimement persuadée. Sansa l’avait trahie. Il ne lui manquait plus que la preuve, pour appuyer sa conviction. Mais elle décida de ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle demanda d’une voix douce :

‘’Lady Sansa, j’aimerais vous parler, mais seule à seule…’’

Après un moment d’hésitation silencieuse, Sansa fit un signe de tête au chevalier, qui, s’inclinant devant elle, sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule avec Daenerys.

Sansa se sentait mal à l’aise. Elle savait parfaitement que le sourire sur les lèvres de Daenerys était faux, elle le sentait, et cela ne pouvait dire qu’une seule chose : elle savait. Elle savait, ou, du moins, elle la soupçonnait de quelque chose.

L’espace d’un instant, Sansa eut peur que son incommodité soit visible sur son visage, et cette peur fut confirmée quand Daenerys, l’invitant à se rasseoir, avant de prendre une chaise en juste à côté d’elle, lui lança :

‘’Je pensais que nous partagions le même point de vue… A propos de Cersei Lannister. Après tout, sa famille a pratiquement massacré la vôtre…’’

Sansa la regarda dans les yeux.

‘’Je n’éprouve aucune forme d’amour ou d’admiration pour Cersei.’’

Elle craignait que le mensonge ne soit trop apparent. Elle mentait mal, Cersei le lui avait dit à de multiples reprises quand elle était à Port-Réal.

Daenerys lui sourit à nouveau.

‘’Ce n’est pas du tout ce que je sous-entendais. Mais vous semblez toujours la considérer comme la reine légitime, en témoigne votre intervention pendant la réunion de mon Conseil Restreint à Peyredragon.’’

Sansa demeura indifférente à ces insinuations.

‘’J’ai juste fait remarquer que, pour le moment, c’est elle qui est assise sur le Trône de Fer et aux commandes du Royaume des Sept Couronnes. Outre votre respect, ce n’est pas une preuve de mon soutien pour elle, mais une simple constatation. Aussi illégitime prétendez-vous qu’elle soit, pour l’instant, c’est elle la reine.’’

‘’Cela, et le fait que vous soyez allée la voir dans le Donjon Rouge, à l’abri de tous les regards, pour implorer son aide. Et vous avez brillamment réussi, n’en doutez pas une seule seconde.’’

Daenerys continuait à sourire.

‘’Malgré que Ser Jaime ait dit que lui-même ne parviendrait pas à l’en convaincre, vous, vous l’avez fait. J’aimerai beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez bien pu lui dire pour la persuader. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne souhaitiez pas me le révéler, mais, dans ce cas, je suppose que vous ne m’en voudrez pas de considérer cela comme une preuve de votre conspiration avec Cersei.’’

Le sang de Sansa ne fit qu’un tour, et elle eut l’impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, tant il battait fort :

‘’J’ai simplement fait appel à sa logique. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que Cersei est intelligente. Il y avait seulement besoin d’user des bons mots, chose que, par chance, j’ai réussi à faire. Je lui ai juste dit que si les Marcheurs Blancs et l’armée des morts sortaient victorieux de la Longue Nuit, il était sûr qu’elle allait perdre. Même si elle a peu de chance de gagner face à vous. Après tout, comme l’a si justement fait remarquer Lord Tyrion, vous possédez la plus grande armée que le monde ait jamais connu.’’

Elle fit une pause, avant de reprendre, en regardant Daenerys dans les yeux :

‘’Je vous prie de me croire sur parole quand je vous dis que personne au monde ne souhaite plus que moi voir la tête de Cersei Lannister sur une pique.’’

Daenerys lui serra la main affectueusement :

‘’C’est une chose que nous avons en commun. Mais nous en avons bien d’autres. Nous savons ce que c’est d’entraîner des peuples qui ne sont pas très enclins à accepter une femme pour les mener. Et vous et moi, nous nous sommes plus que bien débrouillées pour l’instant. Cela étant dit, je suis persuadée que quelque chose vous mécontente. De quoi s’agit-il ? Jon, peut-être ?’’

Sansa ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Oui, il était vrai qu’elle n’avait pas été ravie de voir son frère s’enticher de la reine des dragons, mais ce qui avait été vraiment la cause de sa colère, c’était plutôt qu’il lui ait soumis le Nord sans lui demander son avis auparavant.

‘’Il vous aime, et vous le savez.’’

‘’Cela vous navre ?’’

Sansa fronça les sourcils.

‘’Les hommes font des bêtises, pour les femmes. Il est aisé de les manipuler.’’

Daenerys fronça les sourcils à son tour, et le sourire disparut de ses lèvres.

‘’Toute ma vie, je n’ai poursuivi qu’un but : le Trône de Fer. Et sa couronne usurpée par la même maison qui a anéanti ma famille. Ma guerre était dirigée contre eux. Jusqu’à rencontrer Jon. Et me voilà, maintenant, ici, à l’autre bout du monde, à combattre dans la guerre de Jon à ses côtés. Dites-moi, d’après vous, qui manipule qui, en ce moment ?’’

Sansa songea que si elle donnait à Daenerys l’impression de reconnaître que c’était elle qui était en tort, peut-être qu’elle la laisserait tranquille.

‘’J’aurais dû vous remercier. Dès le premier jour de votre arrivée. J’ai commis une erreur.’’

Nouveau sourire faussement agréable de la Mère des Dragons.

‘’Je suis venue parce que je suis éprise de Jon. J’ai confiance en lui. Je sais qu’il n’a qu’une seule parole. Dans ma vie, c’est le deuxième homme dont je peux dire ça.’’

Sansa la regarda avec curiosité.

‘’Qui était le premier ?’’

‘’Un homme plus grand.’’

Elles pouffèrent toutes les deux. Mais Sansa reprit bien vite son sérieux, afin de poser la question qui lui révélerait si elle avait eu raison de fomenter un complot avec Cersei.

‘’Que va-t-il se passer quand ce sera fini ? Quand les Marcheurs Blancs seront vaincus, qu’on aura tué Cersei ? Que se passera-t-il ?’’

Daenerys continua de lui sourire, mais Sansa trouvait cela tellement hypocrite qu’elle n’avait qu’une seule envie, le lui arracher du visage.

‘’Je monterai sur le Trône de Fer.’’

‘’Oui, et pour ce qui est du Nord ? Il nous a été volé. Nous l’avons repris. Depuis, nous avons juré de ne plus nous incliner devant un quelconque suzerain. Qu’en sera-t-il du Nord ?’’

Le sourire mourut, pour de bon cette fois.

Daenerys plongea ses yeux dans les siens, améthystes contre saphirs, et Sansa y perçut exactement la même lueur que dans la salle de la carte à Peyredragon.

La reine des dragons lui lâcha la main.

Sansa eut la confirmation qu’elle avait fait le bon choix. Daenerys voulait régner sur tout, partout. Avec Cersei, elle aurait peut-être une chance d’obtenir l’indépendance du Nord.

Mais pour cela, elle devait être vigilante.

Daenerys ne devait absolument rien savoir, à aucun prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^
> 
> Je suis en train de créer un serveur Discord français/anglais pour les auteurs et les lecteurs de fanfictions Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire.  
> Les auteurs pourront mettre en avant leurs fics, les lecteurs partager leurs lectures et faire leurs recommandations de fics à lire. Bien sûr, cela pourra aussi être un lieu d'échange entre les auteurs et les lecteurs, et où les auteurs pourront être aidés si besoin, se proposer comme bêta où pouvoir faire traduire leurs textes , et les lecteurs pourront passer des ''commandes'' de fanfictions.  
> N'hésitez pas à me le signaler si vous êtes intéressé(e).  
> Le lien devrait arriver très bientôt ^^


	6. Chapitre 5 : Héritier du Trône

La nuit était tombée sur Winterfell quand Sam trouva Bran dehors, les yeux perdus dans le vide, comme à son habitude.

‘’Que faites-vous dehors ?’’

Bran, tiré de sa transe par la voix de Sam, le regarda. Sa corneille, perchée sur le dossier de sa chaise roulante, croassa.

‘’J’attends un vieil ami…’’

Il continua de fixer Sam avec insistance :

‘’Il est temps de dire la vérité à Jon.’’

Sam secoua la tête.

‘’Non… Non… Vous êtes son frère… N’est-ce pas à vous de lui dire ?’’

‘’Je ne suis pas son frère. Vous êtes le seul en qui il ait vraiment confiance. Il est l’heure qu’il l’apprenne…’’

* * *

Jon était dans les cryptes, en train d’allumer des bougies sur les sépultures.

Il se tourna vers la statue de son père. Son dæmon, Fantôme, jappa doucement derrière lui.

Jon le regarda, et le gratta entre les oreilles. Quand soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd, suivi d’un juron.

Il aurait reconnu la voix entre mille :

‘’Sam ?’’

La silhouette émergea de l’ombre, et son vieil ami de la Garde de Nuit apparut devant ses yeux, précédé de son dæmon, un lapin.

‘’Je suis désolé, je sais qu’il m’est défendu d’être là…’’

Jon n’eut que faire de si son ami avait à être à cet endroit. Il le serra dans une étreinte virile, comme un frère dont il aurait été séparé depuis trop longtemps.

‘’Tu essayais de m’éviter ? Que viens-tu faire à Winterfell ? Tu as vraiment déjà lu tous les livres de la Citadelle ?’’

Il vit Sam devenir livide. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ?

‘’Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vère ? Il y a quelque chose ?’’

Sam réussit à bredouiller :

‘’Elle va bien…’’

‘’Petit Sam ?’’

‘’Tu étais au courant ?’’

Jon ne comprit pas où son ami voulait en venir :

‘’De quoi ?’’

‘’Daenerys… Elle a fait exécuter mon frère et mon père… Ils étaient ses prisonniers. Elle ne te l’avait pas dit ?’’

Oui, il savait. Bien sûr qu’il le savait. Daenerys le lui avait dit, mais il n’y avait plus vraiment repensé depuis.

‘’Je suis vraiment désolé. Il est temps de mettre fin à cette guerre.’’

‘’Tu aurais fait ça toi ?’’

C’était une question difficile, même si, tout au fond de lui, Jon connaissait déjà la réponse. Non, il n’aurait pas fait ça. Jamais il n’aurait fait ça. S’il avait eu le choix entre tuer un homme ou le garder tout simplement prisonnier, il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il aurait choisi la deuxième option. Néanmoins, ce n’était pas à lui de critiquer les choix de Daenerys.

‘’J’ai fait exécuter des hommes qui m’avaient désobéi.’’

Sam ne parut pas satisfait le moins du monde de cette réponse.

‘’Tu en as gracié, aussi. Des centaines de Sauvageons qui refusaient de s’agenouiller.’’

‘’Je n’étais pas roi.’’

Cela ne changeait rien. Roi ou pas, on avait toujours le choix. Et Daenerys avait fait le sien, depuis longtemps, et il ne serait jamais le même que celui de Jon.

_Brûlez-les tous !_

‘’Mais si tu l’étais. Tu es roi et tu l’as toujours été.’’

‘’J’ai renoncé à ma couronne, Sam. J’ai ployé le genou. Je ne suis plus le Roi du Nord.’’

Ils semblaient être nombreux à réfuter cette vérité. Sam n’était que le dernier d’une longue liste de gens, principalement des Nordiens, qui avaient dit cela, devant lui et hors de sa portée, mais dont il en avait tout de même eu des échos.

Sam sembla s’énerver un peu, monta la voix, chose qui était rare, le connaissant.

‘’Il ne s’agit plus d’être le Roi du Nord ! Il s’agit d’être le roi de ces maudites Sept Couronnes !’’

Jon, qui lui avait tourné le dos afin de sortir des cryptes, se retourna vers lui, et le regard, intrigué.

Sam, l’air penaud, souffla :

‘’Bran et moi l’avons compris. J’avais le journal du Grand Septon, Bran avait… ce que Bran a toujours eu.’’

Jon fronça les sourcils. Daenerys était leur reine légitime. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait donc bien pouvoir dire par là ?

‘’De quoi tu parles ?’’

‘’Ta mère était Lyanna Stark... Et ton père, ton vrai père, était Rhaegar Targaryen. Tu n’as jamais été un bâtard. Tu t’appelles Aegon Targaryen, et tu es l’héritier légitime du Trône de Fer.’’

Ce fut au tour de Jon Snow, de devenir livide.

‘’Pardonne-moi, je… Je sais que ça fait beaucoup…’’

L’idée que son père, ou plutôt, que celui qui s’était fait passer pour son père, selon les dires de Sam, lui ait menti lui était proprement insupportable, sans qu’il ne parvienne pour autant à savoir pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu’il avait tellement admiré cet homme, peut-être parce qu’il lui avait servi de modèle, peut-être parce qu’il s’était toujours appliqué à lui ressembler, il ne voulait pas le croire.

‘’Mon père était l’être le plus noble et le plus respectable que j’ai jamais connu. Tu veux dire qu’il m’a trompé toute ma vie ?’’

‘’Ton père… Enfin, Ned Stark a promis à ta mère qu’il te protégerait toujours. C’est ce qu’il a fait. Robert t’aurait fait assassiner s’il avait su. C’est toi le vrai roi… Tu es Aegon Targaryen, sixième du nom, Protecteur du Royaume et tout ce qui va avec…’’

C’était logique pourtant. Cela expliquait tout, absolument tout, pourquoi son père n'avait jamais voulu lui parler de sa mère alors qu'il lui avait posé tant de questions à son sujet quand il était petit, mais qu'il n'avait jamais répondu à ses interrogations.

Sam avait raison. Mais Jon répondit, presque automatiquement :

‘’Daenerys est notre reine.’’

‘’Elle ne devrait pas l’être.’’

‘’C’est une trahison !’’

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Fantôme aboya.

‘’Jon, c’est la vérité… Tu as renoncé à ta couronne pour sauver ton peuple… Est-ce qu’elle aurait fait de même ?’’

Il regarda Sam dans les yeux. Il connaissait la réponse. Au plus profond de lui-même, il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n’avait pas le droit de la laisser passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Bien sûr que non, Daenerys ne l’aurait pas fait. Elle était bien trop attachée au royaume, à ce qui lui revenait de droit, selon elle, pour jamais penser à faire une chose pareille. C’était sa vocation, le but unique qu’elle avait poursuivi toute sa vie durant. Il l'avait lui-même constaté, quand après leur union, elle s'était allongée sous les fourrures du lit avec lui, et lui avait parlé de conquête et de royaume, de dragons et de trône, de feu et de sang, une lueur inquiétante tremblotant dans ses yeux améthyste.

Mais il était bien plus facile de ne pas répondre plutôt que d’admettre la vérité. Et même si Jon Snow n’avait jamais été homme à choisir les solutions de facilité, c’est ce qu’il fit quand il tourna les talons et s’éloigna.

Mais peut-être aussi parce qu’il craignait ce que Daenerys serait capable de faire, jusqu’où elle serait capable d’aller, si elle découvrait qu’un nouvel opposant se dressait sur son chemin dans sa course pour le Trône de Fer et le pouvoir. Et il ne voulait surtout pas le savoir.

* * *

Jon était dans la cour de Winterfell, Fantôme à ses côtés, à donner des indications aux seigneurs et aux roturiers qui continuaient d’affluer par les grandes portes, ouvertes, quand Daenerys le trouva.

Elle voulait absolument savoir si, lui aussi, avait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez Sansa.

Après tout, elle était sa sœur. Il devait la connaître mieux que personne. Et si elle avait l’air d’avoir fait quelque chose de louche, il devrait bien s’en apercevoir.

Daenerys le prit à part, et, quand ils furent à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes, lui déclara de but en blanc, sans même chercher à dissimuler le véritable but de cette conversation :

‘’As-tu remarqué quelque chose qui a changé chez Sansa ?’’

Jon, prit au dépourvu par cette question, n’eut d’autre choix que de lui répondre :

‘’Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?’’

‘’Elle ne te parle pas beaucoup, d’après ce que j’ai pu voir.’’

Jon soupira. Il savait que Sansa avait été particulièrement remontée contre lui pour avoir ployé le genou devant Daenerys sans lui avoir demandé son avis, et encore plus de s’être comporté comme il l’avait fait lors des pourparlers de Port-Réal, mais il espérait que ça ne durerait pas quand elle aurait enfin rencontré la Mère des Dragons.

Malheureusement, il s’était lourdement trompé, et Sansa n’avait montré aucun signe qu’elle appréciait la présence de Daenerys, bien au contraire.

‘’Elle m’en veut de t’avoir soumis le Nord sans que je ne me sois concerté avec elle d’abord. Je pense qu’elle aurait préféré te connaître avant de prendre une décision.’’

‘’Ta sœur ne m’aime pas.’’

Ce n’était pas une question, cette fois. Juste une déclaration, une constatation, un fait indéniable.

Non, Sansa n’aimait pas Daenerys. Elle ne l’avait pas caché, et avait ostensiblement montré, par sa froideur, que Daenerys n’était pas la bienvenue sous son toit, contrairement à ce qu’elle lui avait dit quand ils étaient revenus de Peyredragon.

‘’Elle ne te connaît pas encore.’’

Il soupira, avant de poursuivre :

‘’Si cela peut te réconforter, elle ne m’aimait pas non plus, quand nous étions jeunes.’’

Il croisa le regard de Daenerys, avec cette espèce de lueur qu’il n’appréciait guère.

Sa voix était glaciale quand elle répondit :

‘’Que nous devenions amies n’est pas utile, mais je demeure sa reine.’’

Puis, la voix dangereusement basse :

‘’Si elle ne me respecte pas, ou que j’apprends d’une manière ou d’une autre qu’elle a conclu un quelconque accord avec Cersei, elle subira le sort de tous les traîtres.’’

Jon fronça les sourcils :

‘’Sansa n’a pas conclu d’accord avec Cersei.’’

‘’Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Elles ont été seules au Donjon Rouge, et ta sœur a tout de même réussi à la persuader de nous aider. Qu’elle l’ait convaincue sans rien promettre en retour m’étonnerait grandement.’’

Jon secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire les insinuations de Daenerys.

‘’Sansa est ma sœur.’’

_Enfin, non, pas exactement_ , mais Jon choisit d’éviter soigneusement ce point pour l’instant, sentant que le moment était particulièrement mal choisi pour des révélations sur sa propre identité.

Il reprit :

‘’Elle ne nous aurait pas trahis de la sorte. Elle déteste Cersei. Elle veut la voir morte presque autant que toi, si ce n’est plus.’’

Daenerys ne trouva rien à ajouter, et, sans un mot, s’éloigna.

Jon se mit en tête de trouver Sansa. Il voulait lui révéler la vérité, ainsi qu’à Arya et à Bran, avant quiconque.

* * *

Quand Jon arriva dans le Bois-aux-Loups, Sansa était là, devant l’immense barral.

Elle n’était pas seule. Bran et Arya étaient avec elle.

Ce fut Arya qui l’aperçut en premier, son dæmon, sous sa forme de loup, venant renifler Fantôme.

‘’Jon, il faut qu’on parle.’’

Elle échangea un regard hésitant avec Sansa, qui prit le relai, et lui dit :

‘’Nous ne pensons pas que cela soit une bonne idée de prêter allégeance à Daenerys…’’

Jon contempla tour à tour Sansa, Arya, et Bran, qui était, jusque-là, resté parfaitement silencieux.

Ainsi, Daenerys avait raison. Sansa ne l’appréciait vraiment pas, et, de plus, Arya et Bran semblaient être d’accord avec elle.

Etaient-ils réellement incapables de voir la véritable nature de Daenerys, celle que Jon voyait ? Parce que c’était bien cela, sa véritable nature, n’est-ce pas ? _N’est-ce pas ?_

Il s’emporta :

‘’Nous n’aurions aucun espoir de gagner la bataille contre les morts, si elle n’était pas là ! Nous attendrions simplement de devenir des Marcheurs Blancs pour se diriger ensuite vers Port-Réal ! Ses hommes vont donner leur vie pour défendre Winterfell !’’

Sansa resta stoïque, Seldan debout à ses côtés, mais ce que son frère venait de dire ne suffisait manifestement pas à la faire changer d’opinion.

‘’Et nous ne l’oublierons jamais. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu’il faille plier le genou…’’

Jon déclara d’un ton sans appel :

‘’J’ai apporté mon soutien, et celui du Nord, à sa cause.’’

Arya intervint :

‘’Je respecte ça.’’

Sansa se tourna vers sa sœur, indignée :

‘’Tu respectes ça ?!’’

‘’On a besoin d’elle. De son armée. De ses dragons.’’

Puis, s’adressant à Jon :

‘’Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait faire. Et nous, on fait ce qu’il faut faire en te disant qu’on n’a pas du tout confiance en elle.’’

Jon secoua la tête :

‘’Vous la connaissez mal.’’

‘’Ce sera toujours le cas. Elle n’est pas l’une des nôtres.’’

Jon la fixa :

‘’Si tu n’as confiance qu’en ceux qui ont grandi avec toi, tu n’auras jamais beaucoup d’alliés.’’

Arya fronça les sourcils, et déclara, le plus sérieusement du monde :

‘’C’est exact. Je n’ai pas besoin de beaucoup d’alliés.’’

Jon soupira :

‘’Arya…’’

Elle le coupa :

‘’On est une famille. Tous les quatre. Les derniers des Stark.’’

‘’Je n’ai jamais été un Stark.’’

Arya s’approcha de lui, et le prit par les épaules :

‘’Tu es mon frère. Pas mon demi-frère, ni mon frère bâtard. Tu es mon frère.’’

Jon regarda Bran, dont la voix se fit entendre pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion :

‘’A toi de décider.’’

Arya et Sansa tournèrent automatiquement la tête vers lui, comme pour s’assurer que c’était bien lui qui venait de parler.

Jon baissa les yeux :

‘’Je dois vous dire quelque chose, mais il faut que vous juriez de ne le dire à personne.’’

‘’Qu’est-ce que c’est ?’’

‘’Jurez d’abord et après je vous le dit.’’

Sansa plissa les yeux :

‘’Comment promettre de garder un secret sans savoir de quoi il s’agit ?’’

‘’Parce qu’on est une famille.’’

Arya répondit presque immédiatement :

‘’Je te le jure.’’

Jon put lire l’hésitation dans les yeux de Sansa, qui n’avait encore rien dit, et qui finit par promettre, comme à contrecœur.

‘’Je te le jure.’’

Jon interpella Bran :

‘’Dis-leur.’’

Tous regardaient Bran, à présent, attendant qu’il dévoile ce fameux secret :

‘’Jon n’a jamais été notre frère. C’est un Targaryen.’’

Sansa et Arya se retournèrent vers Jon, incrédules :

‘’Mais comment…’’

‘’Non, c’est impossible…’’

‘’Il est le fils de Lyanna Stark, et de Rhaegar Targaryen.’’

Un éclair de compréhension naissante traversa les yeux de Sansa :

‘’Mais alors, cela veut dire que tu es l’héritier légitime du Trône de Fer… Tu es devant Daenerys dans l’ordre de succession.’’

‘’Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas du trône.’’

Sansa s’approcha de Jon, et prit son visage entre ses mains :

‘’Tu ferais un bien meilleur roi qu’elle, tu le sais. Il ne s’agit plus de vouloir. C’est ton devoir. Le Trône de Fer te revient de droit.’’

Jon secoua la tête.

‘’Daenerys est notre reine. Le Trône est à elle. J’ai ployé le genou. Quand elle aura gagné, les Sept Couronnes seront siennes.’’

Sansa se sentit bouillir.

Elle n’avait déjà pas été partisane de l’idée de Daenerys montant sur le trône, mais si en plus Jon se révélait être l’héritier légitime, il était hors de question qu’elle laisse cela arriver.

Elle n’avait pas ployé le genou. Daenerys n’était pas sa reine, et ne le serait jamais.

* * *

La salle où se situait la carte de Westeros à Winterfell était bien plus petite et sombre que celle de Peyredragon.

Aussi, quand Jon, Daenerys, Sansa, Tyrion, Jorah, Varys, Missandei, Ver Gris, Arya, Bran, Davos et Brienne s’y réunirent, ils y étaient à l’étroit.

Les Marcheurs Blancs se rapprochaient. Chaque jour, la menace qu’ils incarnaient devenait de plus en plus réelle, de moins en moins lointaine.

Et même si les armées Lannister n’étaient toujours pas à Winterfell, il devenait urgent de commencer à planifier la défense du château quand il se ferait attaquer.

Ce fut Tyrion qui lança le conseil de guerre :

‘’De combien d’hommes disposons-nous ?’’

Jon fut le premier à répondre au nom des Stark :

‘’Huit mille Nordiens, deux mille chevaliers du Val pour nous.’’

Jorah dénombra les forces targaryennes :

‘’Environ huit mille Immaculés et deux mille Dothrakis.’’

Sansa ajouta :

‘’Et quinze mille soldats Lannister.’’

Daenerys lui lança un regard noir :

‘’S’ils arrivent un jour. Pour le moment, cela ressemble plus à un mensonge de Cersei auquel vous, Sansa, et vous Tyrion auriez naïvement cru, ce qui constituerait une erreur des plus sérieuses.’’

Varys ajouta, avant que Sansa ou Tyrion n’aient eu le temps de s’expliquer ou de répliquer :

‘’Et, mauvaise nouvelle, d’après mes informateurs, la Compagnie Dorée vient d’arriver à Port-Réal, grâce à la flotte d’Euron Greyjoy. La balance commence à pencher, hélas, en leur faveur. Même si Cersei nous a effectivement envoyé ses armées, elle disposera de troupes fraîches quand nous voudrons attaquer, alors que les nôtres seront affaiblies par la guerre contre les morts. Pour l’instant, Cersei vient de prendre l’avantage sur nous, sur le plan militaire, du moins. Et nul doute qu’elle risque de ne pas tarder à le prendre sur le point de vue stratégique. Je crains fortement qu’elle n’ait pas écouté Tywin Lannister toute sa vie durant sans rien apprendre. Pour le moment, nous sommes les perdants.’’

Missandei s’étonna :

‘’Quand les habitants de Port-Réal verront ce qu’on aura fait… On va les sauver…’’

Varys fronça les sourcils :

‘’Oui, mais le problème, c’est que si les armées Lannister arrivent, Cersei aura aussi contribué à les sauver, et largement.’’

Daenerys déclara, l’air parfaitement sûre d’elle-même :

‘’Nous allons l’étriller. Couper la plante, arracher les racines.’’

Tyrion lui fit remarquer :

‘’Notre objectif est de mettre à bas Cersei, mais sans détruire Port-Réal.’’

Varys tenta d’alléger un peu l’ambiance, qui s’était fait pesante :

‘’Heureusement, s’il s’avère qu’elle a menti, ce qui nous apparaît comme probable, elle va perdre des alliés.’’

Ce fut sur lui que Daenerys darda son regard meurtrier :

‘’Peu importe combien de seigneurs se retourneront contre elle. Tant qu’elle est assise sur le Trône de Fer, elle est toujours la Reine des Sept Couronnes, et la Protectrice du Royaume.’’

Sansa siffla :

‘’Oui, et cela n’est pas près de changer.’’

Les yeux améthyste de Daenerys vinrent se poser sur elle, et, la voix dangereusement basse, elle demanda :

‘’Puis-je savoir ce que vous sous-entendez par-là, Lady Sansa ?’’

Sansa soutint son regard :

‘’Soyons réalistes. Vous voulez attaquer Port-Réal aussi tôt que possible, et jeter nos hommes, mais aussi les vôtres, dans la mêlée, alors qu’ils ne seront pas prêts à se battre, parce qu’ils ne se seront pas reposés après la bataille contre les Marcheurs Blancs. Et, Cersei sera gagnante dans les deux cas. Si elle ne nous envoie pas son armée, elle perdra peut-être le soutien des seigneurs de Westeros, mais elle aura trente-cinq mille hommes pour défendre la capitale, et ce n’est pas elle, qui va se faire écraser, mais nous. Si elle nous les envoie, elle réaffirme sa position en tant que Protectrice du Royaume, parce qu’elle aura effectivement protégé les Sept Couronnes, et le peuple sera forcément conscient de ce qu’elle a fait.’’

‘’Qu’est-ce qu’il convient de faire, selon vous ?’’

‘’Les hommes seront épuisés. Nombre d’entre eux seront blessés. Ils se battront mieux s’ils ont un peu de temps pour récupérer.’’

‘’Et combien de temps ?’’

‘’Je ne puis le dire précisément, il faut avant tout consulter les officiers.’’

Daenerys fronça les sourcils, et, contournant la table, vint se placer devant Sansa :

‘’ J’ai accepté de venir dans le Nord combattre à vos côtés. Cela va me coûter, à moi et à mon armée. Et alors qu’on parle du moment venu de me rendre la pareille, vous cherchez comment le repousser.’’

Tyrion intervint :

‘’ J’ai vu la populace de la cité se révolter contre son roi quand elle avait faim, et ce, même avant que l’hiver ne commence. Créez les mêmes conditions et elle renversera Cersei.’’

Jon proposa ensuite :

‘’Assiégeons la ville. Si la flotte Fer-née tente un ravitaillement, nous la détruirons avec les dragons dans le port.’’

Tyrion reprit :

‘’Une fois que le peuple verra que Cersei est notre seule et unique ennemie, son règne prendra fin.’’

Mais Daenerys ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille-là :

‘’Plus je laisse mes ennemis tranquilles, plus ils seront une menace.’’

Elle jeta un regard noir à Tyrion, qui n’eut soudainement qu’une envie, que la terre s’ouvre sous ses pieds et l’avale, avant de regarder à nouveau Sansa :

‘’Et tout ceci à cause de vous, Lady Sansa.’’

Voyant que la jeune fille demeurait interdite, elle continua :

‘’C’est vous qui avez aveuglement cru Cersei, c’est vous qui vous êtes fait berner. Elle vous a menti, et vous, vous avez pris ses paroles en l’air pour argent comptant.’’

Tyrion prit sa défense :

‘’Sansa n’y est pour rien, Votre Majesté. Nous nous sommes tous fait abuser par Cersei. Quand elle est revenue à Fossedragon pour nous dire qu’elle avait changé d’avis, il n’y a pas eu une seule personne pour remettre sa parole en cause, alors qu’elle n’avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner à tirer profit de notre situation. Nous sommes tous responsables de ce qui est en train d’arriver.’’

Daenerys concentra son attention sur sa Main :

‘’Effectivement. Vous avez raison. Nous sommes tous responsables. Et vous le premier.’’

Cette réflexion fit à Tyrion l’effet d’une gifle.

‘’Vous étiez censé être celui qui connait le mieux votre sœur, parmi tous ceux qui sont allés à Fossedragon. Elle a ouvertement refusé devant vous, mais vous ne vous êtes pas posé une seule question quand elle a accepté sans le moindre problème avec Sansa.’’

Elle le regarda, et, la fureur visible dans ses prunelles, lui déclara :

‘’Et dire que je vous prenais pour le plus intelligent des hommes…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^
> 
> Comme je l'ai mentionné auparavant, voilà le lien du serveur Discord : https://discord.gg/q2Ajfr8b  
> Plus on sera, plus ce sera sympa ! (on ne mange personne, promis) ^^


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un Homme d'Honneur

‘’Nous tuerons tous vos ennemis dès que vous nous en donnerez l’ordre, Majesté.’’

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Ver Gris, qui, jusque-là, était resté silencieux.

Jon, lui, tenta de calmer le jeu, en déclarant, d’un ton qui n’appelait aucune négociation :

‘’Les forces du Nord honoreront leur promesse, et leur allégeance à la Reine des Sept Couronnes. Ordonnez, Votre Majesté, et on vous obéira.’’

Daenerys parut se satisfaire de cette assurance, et, sans rien ajouter de plus, tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce, suivie de Missandei et de Ver Gris.

Sansa jeta un dernier regard noir à Jon, pour avoir appuyé Daenerys plutôt qu’elle, son amante plutôt que sa sœur, et fit de même.

Mais au moment où, dans le couloir, elle pensait se trouver seule avec Seldan, elle sentit quelque chose, _quelqu’un_ l’attirer par le bras.

Elle vit grâce à la lueur des torches qui éclairaient les corridors qu’il s’agissait de Tyrion, accompagné de Stelsa.

Quand il eut regardé de tous les côtés, afin de s’assurer qu’il n’y avait personne à portée de voix, il lui dit d’une voix douce :

‘’Je voulais m’excuser pour ce qu’a dit la reine Daenerys tout à l’heure. C’était injuste de vous accuser. Vous n’êtes certainement pas ni la première, ni la dernière à s’être laissé abuser par Cersei.’’

Sansa lui demanda :

‘’Vous êtes sûr qu’il n’y a personne ?’’

‘’On ne peut jamais être sûr. Ne dit-on pas que les murs ont des oreilles ?’’

Sans attendre qu’il ne poursuive, ce fut au tour de Sansa, de l’attraper par le bras, et de l’entraîner avec elle jusque dans ses appartements.

Quand elle fut sûre qu’ils étaient bel et bien seuls, eux et leurs dæmons, elle ferma la porte, et souffla à Tyrion :

‘’Je ne me suis pas laissé abuser par Cersei. Elle va envoyer ses armées, elles vont arriver, j’en suis sûre.’’

Tyrion la regarda dans les yeux, sceptique :

‘’Pardonnez-moi de douter, ma Dame, et croyez-bien que c’est à Cersei, que je ne fais pas confiance, pas à vous. Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?’’

Sansa soupira. Elle savait bien que Cersei et elle avait convenu de ne rien dévoiler de leur accord, mais Cersei devait certainement l’avoir fait avec Jaime, pour justifier son changement de décision, et Sansa avait entièrement confiance en Tyrion, même s’il servait Daenerys.

‘’Si vous voulez que je vous le dise, il faut me jurer de ne le répéter à personne, sous aucun prétexte.’’

Tyrion fronça les sourcils. La tournure que prenait cette conversation était bien étrange, et il se demandait ce que Sansa pouvait bien cacher qui avait une telle importance.

‘’Je vous le promets.’’

‘’Pas un mot ni à Varys, ni à Jon, et encore moins à Daenerys.’’

Tyrion hocha la tête.

Sansa prit une profonde inspiration :

‘’J’ai conclu une alliance avec Cersei.’’

Les yeux de Tyrion s’écarquillèrent sous le choc, et il cria presque :

‘’Vous avez fait quoi ?!’’

Sansa lui intima de se taire :

‘’Chut ! Personne ne doit être au courant, personne.’’

‘’Pardon, excusez-moi. Qu’est-ce que vous avez bien pu lui promettre en échange de ses armées ?’’

Sansa regarda ses pieds, sans pouvoir se résoudre à regarder Tyrion dans les yeux pendant qu’elle lui avouait tout :

‘’J’ai promis à Cersei de ne pas aider Daenerys dans sa conquête du Trône.’’

‘’Sansa, c’est une trahison… Jon a ployé le genou devant Daenerys.’’

Sansa sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge :

‘’Je le sais bien…’’

‘’Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?’’

Sans qu’elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle parvint à les retenir :

‘’Nous avions besoin de l’aide de Cersei…’’

Elle hésita avant de poursuivre. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait de tout dire à Tyrion. Et s’il allait tout répéter à Daenerys ?

‘’Et je ne pense pas que Daenerys sera une bonne reine.’’

Tyrion soupira :

‘’Vous savez qu’elle aime votre frère. Et de bonnes relations entre le Trône de Fer et le Nord ont toujours été au cœur de tous les règnes paisibles et prospères que l’Histoire a connus.’’

Sansa eut un petit rire sans joie, avant de déclarer d’un ton ironique :

‘’Jon sera le prochain Gouverneur du Nord. Ainsi, la qualité des relations n’en sera que meilleure.’’

‘’Je ne crois pas que Jon passera beaucoup de temps par ici, si l’on gagne.’’

‘’Je ne sais pas, cela dépend de lui.’’

Tyrion la regarda intensément :

‘’Avec Jon dans la capitale, c’est vous qui aurez le pouvoir dans le Nord. Je serais plus confiant en l’avenir si je partais après la Longue Nuit persuadé que vous et Daenerys êtes des alliées. Pour le moment, vous êtes coupable de trahison. Si Daenerys l’apprend, elle va vouloir vous faire exécuter. Jon parviendra peut-être à l’en empêcher dans un premier temps, mais si elle finit par monter sur le Trône de Fer, elle aura tous les droits d’ordonner votre mise à mort.’’

‘’Cela n’arrivera pas.’’

‘’De quoi ?’’

‘’Daenerys ne gagnera pas. Varys l’a dit lui-même, pendant le conseil. Cersei a tous les atouts en main. Et Daenerys ne veut pas écouter ce qu’on lui dit. Elle veut attaquer Port-Réal tout de suite après que les morts aient été vaincus. Elle veut étriper Cersei, mais Cersei va l’écraser si elle continue à n’en faire qu’à sa tête.’’

‘’Daenerys a deux dragons.’’

‘’Et Cersei a entre vingt et trente-cinq mille hommes, sans compter la Flotte de Fer.’’

‘’Quoique vous pensiez d’elle, Daenerys vaudra mieux que Cersei. Son peuple la vénère. Vous ne l’avez peut-être pas encore vu, mais moi, j’ai vu la manière dont il se bat pour elle. Elle veut que ce monde vive en bonne harmonie. Vous n’avez pas à être amies. Pourquoi la provoquer ? En quoi cela sert les intérêts de votre famille, ceux du Nord ?’’

‘’Vous avez peur d’elle.’’

Ce n’était pas une question. Et pourtant, des questions, elle en suscita des milliers dans l’esprit de Tyrion.

Avait-il peur de Daenerys ?

Avant, il aurait répondu non, bien sûr que non.

Comment aurait-il pu avoir peur de celle qui voulait libérer le monde de la tyrannie, de celle qui voulait arrêter, non, _briser_ la roue ?

Comment aurait-il pu avoir peur de Mhysa, de la Briseuse de Chaîne ?

Comment aurait-il pu avoir peur de celle qui voulait éviter la violence, de celle qui voulait rendre le monde meilleur, comme il l’avait dit à Cersei ?

Mais ce n’était plus Mhysa, qu’il conseillait.

C’était Daenerys Targaryen.

Il avait bien vu, le temps qu’elle avait mis à admettre qu’ils n’étaient pas venus détruire Port-Réal.

_Feu et Sang._

_Brûlez-les tous !_

Tout ce qu’il trouva à répondre à Sansa, ce fut :

‘’Un roi doit toujours inspirer un minimum de crainte.’’

Sansa ne perdit pas de temps à répliquer :

‘’Cersei aussi, inspire la crainte. Pourtant, vous n’avez pas l’air de penser que c’est une bonne monarque.’’

Elle avait raison. Et pourtant, Tyrion ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l’accepter.

‘’Cersei s’est emparée du pouvoir par un coup d’état. Daenerys est l’héritière légitime du Trône de Fer.’’

‘’Et si ce n’était pas la seule ?’’

Tyrion, qui avait commencé à s’éloigner pour sortir de la pièce, se retourna, pour la regarder, intrigué par ce qu’il venait d’entendre :

‘’Qu’avez-vous dit ?’

Sansa se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu’elle avait promis à Jon de ne rien dire, mais elle s’était promis, avant, de tout faire pour empêcher Daenerys d’accéder à ce maudit Trône de Fer :

‘’Daenerys n’est pas l’héritière légitime du Royaume des Sept Couronnes. C’est Jon, qui l’est.’’

Tyrion fronça les sourcils :

‘’Non, cela ne peut pas être vrai.’’

‘’Si, ça l’est. Jon est le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen et de Lyanna Stark. Il est l’héritier légitime du Trône de Fer. Daenerys n’est que la deuxième à pouvoir prétendre à ce titre.’’

Tyrion savait que cette information ne devait susciter aucune émotion positive, et pourtant, il ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un immense soulagement.

Mais la raison reprit bien vite le dessus. Si Daenerys apprenait cela, il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir.

Elle aimait Jon : il l’avait même dit à Sansa.

Elle aimait Jon : mais si elle apprenait qu’il se dresserait potentiellement contre elle sur le chemin du Trône de Fer, il ne savait pas ce qu’elle pourrait lui faire.

* * *

Quand Tyrion eut quitté la pièce, Sansa soupira profondément.

Elle lui avait avoué non pas une chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû révéler à personne, mais deux.

Elle espérait vraiment que Tyrion ne dévoilerait pas tout à Daenerys.

S’il le faisait, il signerait son arrêt de mort.

Se sentant chancelante, elle s’assir sur le lit.

Seldan avait l’habitude de sauter à côté d’elle pour la réconforter, quand elle était enfant.

Mais lorsque le puissant lion qu’il était devenu atterrit, le lit grinça sous son poids, à tel point que Sansa eut peur qu’il ne casse.

Il se frotta contre elle.

‘’Je suis sûr que Cersei va nous aider.’’

Elle glissa la main dans son pelage :

‘’Je n’en doute pas. J’espère seulement que Daenerys ne saura rien.’’

‘’Mais non. Tyrion ne dira rien. Il ne fera pas exprès de nous mettre en danger.’’

‘’Oui, mais s’il ne parle pas à Daenerys, il se rendra coupable de trahison, lui aussi. Et si Daenerys apprend ce que nous avons fait, elle nous brûlera vifs, exactement comme elle l’a fait avec le père et le frère de Samwell Tarly. On a comploté dans son dos. Elle ne le laissera pas passer.’’

‘’Ne t’en fais pas, ça ira. Nous rejoindrons Port-Réal dès que la Longue Nuit sera terminée. Peut-être que Cersei acceptera que nous entrions dans la ville et nous autorisera à rester dans le Donjon Rouge.’’

‘’Je ne sais pas, Seldan. Je ne sais pas…’’

* * *

Tyrion soupira en faisant tourner son vin dans son verre.

‘’Pensez aux vingt dernières années écoulées… Aux guerres, aux meurtres, à toute cette misère… Tout ça parce que Robert Baratheon aimait une femme qui ne l’aimait pas…’’

Varys tourna la tête vers lui :

‘’Combien de gens sont au courant ?’’

‘’Y compris nous ? Sept, je crois…’’

‘’Ce n’est donc plus un secret, désormais. C’est une information.’’

Il marqua une pause.

‘’Et s’il y a sept personnes au courant, des centaines vont bientôt le savoir. Et que va-t-il se passer ?’’

‘’Elle perdra le Nord, elle perdra le Val… Sansa ne manquera pas d’y veiller. Elle perdra peut-être même les Terres de l’Ouest si elle tue Cersei…’’

‘’C’est bien pire que cela. Il est plus légitime qu’elle sur le trône.’’

Tyrion secoua la tête, refusant de voir la réalité en face.

Varys poursuivit :

‘’Le fait est que la plupart sont conquis par lui. Sauvageons, Nordiens… C’est un héros de guerre…’’

Tyrion prit une longue rasade de son verre :

‘’Il aime notre reine. Et notre reine l’aime. Si on les marie, ils peuvent régner tous les deux.’’

‘’Sauf que c’est sa tante.’’

‘’Les Targaryen n’ont pas ce genre de pudeur.’’

Tyrion ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu Cersei et Jaime le dire.

_Les Targaryens se sont mariés entre frères et sœurs trois siècles durant…_

‘’Non. Mais Jon a grandi à Winterfell. Je doute fort que se marier avec sa tante soit très commun, dans le Nord. Et Daenerys est trop forte pour lui. Il se plierait à ses moindres volontés, comme il l’a déjà fait.’’

Varys soupira :

‘’Vous connaissez notre reine mieux que moi. Selon vous, elle partagerait le trône ?’’

La question était rhétorique, et Tyrion ne prit même pas la peine d’y répondre.

‘’Elle n’aime pas voir son autorité contestée.’’

Tyrion eut un petit rire sans joie.

‘’Chose somme toute assez commune chez les monarques de manière générale.’’

‘’Son état d’esprit m’inquiète. J’ai servi des tyrans presque toute ma vie. Tous évoquaient leur destin.’’

Tyrion prit à nouveau une gorgée de vin, avant de répliquer :

‘’Voilà une femme qui a traversé un brasier avec trois pierres, et qui en est ressortie avec trois dragons. Comment ne croirait-elle pas à son destin ?’’

‘’Là est peut-être le problème. Elle a toujours été persuadée d’avoir été envoyée pour notre salut.’’

Tyrion pouvait encore se rappeler parfaitement les heures à parler de peuples libérés et de roue brisée, mais il ne voulait toujours pas y croire.

‘’Comment savez-vous que ce n’est pas le cas ?’’

Varys ne répondit pas.

‘’Et maintenant, ce problème avec Jon Snow. C’est peut-être là que réside la solution.’’

Voyant que Tyrion ne disait rien, il continua :

‘’Vous les connaissez tous les deux. Dites-moi, lequel est le plus apte à gouverner les Sept Couronnes ?’’

Tyrion secoua à nouveau la tête :

‘’Il ne veut pas du trône. C’est pour ça qu’il a plié le genou.’’

‘’Vous ne croyez pas que le meilleur roi est parfois la personne qui refuse le trône ?’’

Tyrion repensa à ce qu’il s’était passé près de trente ans auparavant, à ce Nordien qui avait refusé le trône, qui avait préféré le laisser à son meilleur ami, alors qu’il aurait fait un bien meilleur roi que lui, et qui l’avait payé de sa vie près de vingt ans plus tard.

_Lorsqu’on s’amuse au jeu des trônes, il faut vaincre ou périr._

‘’Cette discussion sent la trahison.’’

Varys le regarda dans les yeux :

‘’Ne prétendez pas ne pas y avoir pensé.’’

‘’Bien sûr, que j’y ai pensé. Penser, ce n’est pas trahir.’’

‘’Il est modéré, et mesuré. Et c’est un homme, donc plus crédible pour les seigneurs de Westeros, dont l’appui nous est nécessaire.’’

‘’Joffrey était un homme. Je ne crois pas qu’une queue soit une garantie. Je suis sûr que vous êtes d’accord.’’

‘’Il est l’héritier direct du Trône de Fer, et ça, parce que c’est un mâle. Une queue, ça compte, je le crains fort.’’

‘’Et ma première proposition ? Il pourrait contenir ses pulsions les plus néfastes…’’

‘’Comme vous, si vous l’avez fait…’’

Tyrion ne réagit pas à la pique. Il se contenta de reprendre une gorgée de vin, puis une autre, et encore une autre…

‘’Vous buvez beaucoup trop.’’

Varys soupira :

‘’Un Targaryen pour père, une Stark pour mère. Jon est actuellement la seule personne qui soit capable de garder le Nord au sein des Sept Royaumes.’’

Tyrion changea de sujet, espérant blesser autant Varys qu’il l’avait blessé en pointant du doigt la vérité, l’horrible vérité :

‘’Combien de rois et de reines avez-vous servi ? Cinq ? Six ? Je m’y perds un peu…’’

‘’Vous connaissez mes raisons.’’

Le ton commençait à monter.

‘’A un certain moment, on choisit la personne en qui on croit, et l’on se bat pour cette personne.’’

‘’Même si on sait qu’elle commet une erreur ?’’

Tyrion le regarda dans les yeux.

Bien sûr, que Daenerys commettait une erreur.

Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser mettre Port-Réal à feu et à sang, il le savait bien.

Il le savait bien, mais il ne voulait pas l’admettre.

Essayant de paraître confiant, il déclara :

‘’Je crois en notre reine. Elle fera le bon choix. Aidée en cela par ses plus loyaux conseillers.’’

Varys se leva :

‘’Vous savez où s’arrête ma loyauté. Vous savez que je ne trahirai jamais le royaume.’’

‘’Mais c’est quoi, le royaume ?! Un vaste continent, peuplé de millions de gens, dont la plupart se moquent bien de savoir qui est sur le Trône de Fer.’’

‘’Des millions dont une bonne partie va mourir, si la mauvaise personne est assise sur ce Trône de Fer. Des anonymes qui existent bien, comme vous et moi. Ils méritent de vivre. Ils méritent de pouvoir nourrir leur progéniture. Et je vais agir dans leur intérêt, peu importe ce qu’il m’en coûtera.’’

‘’Que se passera-t-il pour elle ?’’

Au regard que lui lança son ami, Tyrion comprit immédiatement ce qu’il voulait dire.

‘’S’il vous plaît… Non…’’

Il n’avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu’il aimait Daenerys. Elle ne l’aimerait jamais en retour, pas comme elle aimait Jon Snow, mais cela ne faisait rien. Il l’aimait quand même. Et il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas laisser cela arriver.

Mais Varys avait raison, bien sûr.

‘’Je vous ai parlé de la façon la plus honnête. Nous devons faire un choix, vous et moi. Je prie pour que le vôtre soit sage.’’

Il tourna les talons.

Tyrion vida sa coupe.

‘’Avec un peu de chance, Cersei gagnera, et nous tuera tous. Cela résoudra tous nos problèmes.’’

Varys se retourna une dernière fois pour le regarder.

‘’Peut-être.’’

Et il quitta la pièce, suivi de son dæmon.

* * *

La Grande Salle de Winterfell était déjà noire de monde quand Tyrion entra avec Stelsa pour le dîner.

Il parvint tout de même à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à la table dressée juste devant la cheminée, où ronronnait un immense feu.

Et il ne manqua pas le regard assassin dans les yeux de Daenerys quand il prit sa place à sa droite.

Elle resta néanmoins silencieuse pendant de longues minutes.

Ce fut seulement quand il eut cessé de lui prêter attention qu’elle lança :

‘’Les Marcheurs Blancs et l’armée des morts se rapprochent de plus en plus, et pourtant, les armées de votre sœur ne sont toujours pas arrivée.’’

Tyrion se mordit la lèvre, et se saisissant de la carafe de vin la plus proche, s’en servit une dose plus que raisonnable.

Rien ne servait de contester, de dire d’attendre, que Castral Roc et Port-Réal étaient éloignés du Nord, que le voyage avec une telle armée prenait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Tout prêtait à croire que Cersei leur avait menti, et n’avait jamais eu la moindre intention de les aider.

Ils ne s’étaient fait que des illusions, Sansa, lui, tout le monde.

Tyrion se sentait totalement dépité.

Il avait compté sur le fait que Cersei fasse preuve d’un peu de bonne volonté pour convaincre Daenerys de les épargner, Jaime, elle, et leur bébé.

Visiblement, il fallait faire une croix dessus.

Cersei ne le savait pas, mais elle venait très probablement d’acter son exécution, celle de Jaime et celle de leur fils ou de leur fille.

Daenerys, à l’intérieur, jubilait.

Au fond, elle avait espéré, tellement espéré, que ce serait ce qui arriverait.

Jamais le peuple ne voudrait d’une Reine des Sept Couronnes, d’une Protectrice du Royaume, qui se fichait éperdument de la menace des Marcheurs Blancs, de la menace de la mort, de la menace de l’hiver éternel quand tous n’attendaient que le renouveau du printemps.

Daenerys, qui aura combattu, Daenerys qui aura sauvé tout Westeros, aura beaucoup plus de légitimité pour s’asseoir sur le Trône de Fer.

Et la mine déconfite de Tyrion lui confirma qu’elle avait raison.

Après un long silence, il répondit simplement :

‘’En effet.’’

‘’Je pensais pourtant qu’elle nous avait promis son aide.’’

Tyrion soupira :

‘’Westeros, et Port-Réal, plus particulièrement, sont remplis de menteurs. De bons menteurs, de mauvais menteurs, et certains excellents menteurs. Il semblerait que Cersei se classe dans la dernière catégorie, vu la manière dont elle a réussi à tous nous duper.’’

‘’Je savais qu’on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux Lannister.’’

C’était comme ça, cela avait toujours été comme ça.

Les lions sont des menteurs. Les lions sont des traîtres.

Il fallait croire que l’exemple qu’avait donné le Roi Fou quand il avait fait ouvrir les portes de la ville le jour de la prise de Port-Réal n’avait pas été suffisant.

‘’Je croyais que je connaissais ma sœur. Mais je me suis trompé, je le reconnais.’’

‘’Une erreur de plus qui vient se rajouter à votre longue liste.’’

Tyrion tourna la tête vers Daenerys, attendant qu’elle poursuive.

‘’Ce n’est pas la première fois que vous vous trompez sur un sujet aussi sérieux, et ce n’est certainement pas la dernière.’’

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l’insigne en forme de main sur la poitrine de Tyrion.

‘’Une erreur, une seule erreur supplémentaire, et je veillerai à ce que le porteur de cette épingle en soit digne.’’

Tyrion acquiesça, sans rien ajouter.

Daenerys, la bouche déjà ouverte, s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose d’autre, quand elle fut coupée en plein élan par une des lourdes portes de la salle qui s’ouvrit à la volée.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

Un écuyer à bout de souffle entra, suivi par son dæmon-chien.

Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de d’annoncer ce qui l’amenait, quelque chose de très urgent, apparemment, qu’il s’écarta, et que la deuxième porte s’ouvrit, dévoilant un groupe d’une vingtaine d’hommes.

Quand ils s’avancèrent dans la lumière des torches, tous purent voir leurs armures rouges et dorées, et leurs manteaux écarlates.

Leur commandant, lui, avait même une main d’or.

Les gens commencèrent à murmurer dans la salle, jusqu’à ce que le dirigeant du groupe prenne la parole, et que le silence revienne :

‘’Nous sommes ici au nom de Cersei, de la Maison Lannister, première du nom, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Dame des Sept Couronnes et Protectrice du Royaume !’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^


	8. Chapitre 7 : Vérité

**CHAPITRE 7 : Vérité**

Tyrion n’aurait pas pu expliquer l’intense sentiment de soulagement qui l’envahit quand il vit son frère dans l’encadrement de la porte de la Grande Salle de Winterfell, suivi par les généraux des armées Lannister, Sercilia, son dæmon, à ses côtés.

Jaime avait l’air fatigué, éreinté. Une barbe hirsute, qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de raser, recouvrait désormais la moitié de son visage, qui, associée à ses cheveux grisonnants, lui donnait facilement dix à vingt ans de plus.

Cersei avait tenu parole. Cersei leur avait envoyé ses armées.

Il ne manqua pas le regard déçu de Daenerys. Elle pensait que si Cersei avait trahi sa promesse, elle se serait décrédibilisée. Or, les généraux de ses armées venaient d’arriver.

Daenerys venait donc de perdre un potentiel appui dans sa conquête du Trône de Fer.

Tyrion se pencha pour regarder Sansa, à la gauche de Jon.

Elle avait l’air soulagée, elle aussi, et il se doutait que son expression à elle n’était que le reflet de la sienne.

Mais il fut bien obligé de détourner ses yeux d’elles quand Daenerys, qui avait bien vite repris ses esprits, appela :

‘’Ser Jaime Lannister ?’’

Son frère s’avança.

‘’Vous dites être ici au nom de votre sœur, Cersei Lannister. Mais pourtant, elle n’est pas là.’’

Jaime se sentit devenir livide.

‘’Non, en effet.’’

‘’Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?’’

Des murmures approbateurs commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la salle.

Il redoutait cette question.

Que pouvait-il bien répondre ?

Ils y avaient pensé au début. Ils s’étaient dit qu’il serait peut-être préférable que Cersei les accompagne dans le Nord, histoire de montrer qu’elle était réellement impliquée et qu’elle se souciait de la sécurité de son royaume.

Mais son état actuel avait rapidement mis fin à cette idée. Il était hors de question pour Jaime de laisser Cersei faire la longue route jusqu’à Winterfell en plein hiver alors qu’elle était enceinte, même si elle avait d’abord insisté, ne voulant surtout pas le laisser y aller tout seul.

Il était absolument hors de question qu’il dévoile que la raison de l’absence de Cersei était sa grossesse.

Daenerys ne devait surtout pas savoir que Cersei était enceinte.

Heureusement, Tyrion vola à son secours :

‘’Votre Majesté, notre sœur a promis de nous envoyer ses armées pour nous prêter main forte pendant la Longue Nuit. Jamais elle ne s’est engagée à venir elle-même à Winterfell.’’

Daenerys le regarda d’un œil mauvais, visiblement mécontente qu’il réponde à la place de son frère alors qu’elle cherchait évidemment à le mettre en difficulté.

‘’Tous les bons chefs de guerre accompagnent leurs armées où elles vont. Je commence à me demander si ça ne serait pas plutôt la preuve que vous êtes venu, en entraînant les armées de votre sœur, mais sans pour autant avoir sa permission.’’

A ces mots, Jaime sourit.

Cersei avait senti le coup venir, et ils avaient anticipé le problème.

Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin dont le sceau de cire dorée représentait le lion des Lannister, et le tendit à Sansa .

Elle le prit, le montra à tout le monde dans la salle, et annonça d’une voix forte :

‘’Le sceau de la reine Cersei, intact.’’

Elle décacheta le message, et le lut à voix haute :

‘’Je, soussignée Cersei de la Maison Lannister, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes et Protectrice du Royaume, déclare déléguer à mon frère Ser Jaime, de la Maison Lannister, le commandement de l’intégralité de mes forces armées, afin de les conduire au Nord et de se battre dans la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs et l’armée des morts aux côtés des forces déjà présentes sur place.’’

Avant même de savoir si Sansa avait fini de lire la missive, Daenerys intervint :

‘’Puis-je voir cette lettre, Lady Sansa ?’’

Sansa lui jeta un regard noir, que Daenerys ne manqua pas de remarquer, mais lui tendit le papier.

Cela ne pouvait pas être si simple. Cela ne _devait_ pas être si simple.

Cela semblait juste inconcevable que Cersei ait engagé aussi facilement ses soldats dans cette guerre.

Et pourtant, c’était la pure vérité.

Lorsque Daenerys eut le morceau de parchemin déroulé sous les yeux, elle dut bien admettre que Sansa avait lu exactement ce qui était écrit.

La calligraphie était délicate, élégante et soignée. La lettre ne pouvait avoir été écrite que de la main de Cersei elle-même.

A moins que…

‘’Lord Tyrion, pouvez-vous examiner ce message et me dire s’il s’agit bien de l’écriture de votre sœur ?’’

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Jaime, avant de poursuivre :

‘’Il serait dommage, après tout, de nous laisser abuser…’’

Tyrion prit la lettre des mains de Daenerys, et, n’arrivant pas à voir où se trouvait le piège, baissa les yeux dessus.

‘’Oui, Majesté, il n’y a aucun doute, c’est bien l’écriture de Cersei.’’

‘’Bien, bien…’’

Mais non. Ce n’était pas bien. Tyrion pouvait le voir dans les yeux de Daenerys.

Heureusement, avant que le malaise induit par le silence général ne devienne trop pesant, Sansa intervint, et demanda à Jaime :

‘’Combien d’hommes avez-vous amenés avec vous, Ser Jaime ?’’

Il lui sourit poliment :

‘’Quinze mille, ma Dame.’’

Mais la voix froide de Daenerys interpella à nouveau le chevalier :

‘’Et où sont-ils ? Je ne les vois nulle part.’’

C’est à elle que Jaime sourit, mais ce n’était plus le sourire aimable qu’il avait réservé à Sansa.

Cette fois, c’était un sourire arrogant, qui le ramena presque dix ans plus tôt, quand il se tenait debout dix ans plus tôt dans la même salle, en train de railler Ned Stark pendant que Cersei surplombait la salle, assise sur l’estrade qui avait été dressée à l’intention de la famille royale, une vraie souveraine, contrairement à Robert qui, au beau milieu des gens du commun, s’amusait à tripoter les jeunes filles qui faisaient le service et à boire de tout son saoul.

‘’En effet. Ils arriveront à la première heure demain matin, ma Dame.’’

Ver Gris, qui s’était approché des soldats Lannister, comme pour les examiner sous toutes les coutures, se rapprocha encore plus de Jaime, et, presque nez à nez avec lui, siffla :

‘’Pas ‘’ma Dame’’. C’est ‘’Votre Majesté’’.’’

Mais Jaime ne recula pas :

‘’Non. Non, pas ‘’Votre Majesté’’. Je n’ai pas ployé le genou devant Daenerys, de la Maison Targaryen, moi. Je suis comme Jon Snow. Je ne peux pas servir deux reines.’’

‘’Daenerys de la Maison Targaryen est la vraie reine.’’

‘’Ma vraie reine est à Port-Réal. C’est elle qui m’envoie, et c’est elle qui est assise sur le Trône de Fer, pas Daenerys Targaryen. J’ai juré fidélité à ma sœur. C’est un serment que je n’ai pas l’intention de briser.’’

Alors que Ver Gris s’apprêtait à dégainer se servir de sa lance, qu’il tenait dans une main, quitte à commencer une bataille entre les soldats Lannister et les Immaculés, Sansa intervint, avant que tout ne dégénère :

‘’Nous avons conclu une trêve avec Cersei Lannister. Cela inclut que nous acceptons, pour le moment du moins, que c’est elle, la reine. Daenerys le sera quand elle aura repris le Trône de Fer, mais ce n’est pas d’actualité. Nous avons besoin de tous les hommes présents capables de se battre. Inutile d’en perdre plus que nécessaire pour des broutilles.’’

Ver Gris attendit de longues secondes, avant de finalement reculer à contrecœur, tout en lâchant pas Jaime des yeux, un regard assassin dans les siens, yeux noirs contre yeux verts.

Son dæmon, une chienne, qui s’était approché de Sercilia, commença à lui montrer les dents, mais, quand la lionne commença à faire de même, et à pousser un grognement, elle retourna auprès de Ver Gris.

Daenerys n’aimait pas du tout ça.

Les Lannister étaient peut-être la dynastie actuelle, mais cela n’allait pas durer. Elle allait s’en assurer.

Les lions n’étaient pas supérieurs aux dragons. Personne ne l’était.

* * *

Si Daenerys pensait qu’elle ne pouvait pas être plus irritée par les Lannister que le soir de leur arrivée, elle s’était trompée.

Quand les hommes de Cersei arrivèrent à Winterfell, elle ne put ignorer l’accueil que leur réserva les Nordiens.

Les Lannister avaient beau avoir été les ennemis des Stark toute la guerre durant, les loups ayant été la proie des lions, les habitants du Nord semblaient plus soulagés, moins effrayés, de les voir arriver qu’ils ne l’avaient été quand les Dothrakis, les Immaculés et les dragons s’étaient présentés devant eux.

Quand Daenerys le fit remarquer à Jon, il se contenta de lui répondre :

‘’Les Nordiens se méfient des étrangers. Les Lannister ont peut-être été nos ennemis pendant longtemps, ils demeurent toujours des armées de Westeros, des chevaliers des Sept Couronnes.’’

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer :

‘’Pour être parfaitement franc, les Dothrakis et les Immaculés n’ont pas vraiment une bonne réputation à Westeros. C’est pour ça que les habitants du Nord ont été encore plus réservés. Et ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a l’occasion de voir deux dragons, par ici.’’

Cela ne suffit pas à convaincre Daenerys. Elle était persuadée qu’il y avait plus.

Les paroles de Ser Jorah revinrent à son esprit, quand elle avait parlé avec lui de Sansa.

_Elle a parlé à Cersei, et, d’une manière ou d’une autre, a réussi à la convaincre, non seulement de faire provisoirement la paix avec nous, mais aussi de nous appuyer, et de nous prêter main-forte en nous envoyant ses armées. Je trouve cela légèrement suspect._

Et tout prêtait à penser qu’il avait raison. Même si Sansa lui avait prétendu le contraire.

_Je vous prie de me croire sur parole quand je vous dis que personne au monde ne souhaite plus que moi voir la tête de Cersei Lannister sur une pique._

La jeune Stark avait semblé anormalement soulagée de voir débarquer les armées de Cersei, pour quelqu’un qui la haïssait au moins autant que Daenerys elle-même, sinon plus.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, et plus les Marcheurs Blancs se rapprochaient de Winterfell. Le combat était désormais imminent.

Le vent du Nord était si glaçant que l’air qu’exhalait Jaime, alors qu’il cherchait quelqu’un dehors, formait des nuages devant lui, parfaite représentation du souffle chaud de la vie contre le froid glacial de l’hiver éternel qui menaçait tout Westeros.

L’hiver était venu, comme les Stark s’étaient toujours appliqués à le promettre.

Mais cela n’empêchait visiblement pas le plus jeune de leurs survivants, Bran, de se trouver à l’extérieur, dans le bois sacré de Winterfell.

Il était là, immobile, son dæmon-corneille fidèlement perchée sur son épaule, devant l’immense arbre cœur au feuillage rouge sang.

Jaime soupira.

La dernière fois qu’il avait vu le jeune garçon qui lui tournait le dos, il n’était qu’un gamin.

Un gamin.

Un gamin qui aimait escalader les murs et les tours.

Un gamin qui venait de découvrir un secret qui aurait pu faire sombrer dans la guerre et le chaos les Sept Couronnes toutes entières.

Il n’avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de le pousser par la fenêtre d’où il les avait aperçus, Cersei et lui, en plein milieu de leurs ébats amoureux.

Cersei lui reprochait souvent de ne jamais réfléchir aux conséquences avant d’agir.

Elle n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n’était effectivement pas rare que ce soit le cas.

Mais pas cette fois.

Et la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser, c’était ce qu’il se passerait si le garçon parlait de ce qu’il avait surpris.

La seule chose à laquelle il avait pu penser, c’était leurs têtes, à Cersei, aux enfants, et à lui, au bout d’une pique.

Ce n’était pas tant l’idée de son chef ornant les portes de la capitale, qui le dérangeait.

Après tout, comme les habitants d’Essos le disaient, _Valar Morghulis._

Oui, tous les hommes devaient mourir.

Mais il était absolument hors de question qu’il laisse cela arriver à Cersei ou à leurs enfants.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser mourir sans rien faire.

Alors, il avait fait la seule chose qui lui assurerait que le jeune Stark ne parlerait pas. La seule chose qui lui assurerait que Cersei, leurs enfants, et leur secret étaient en sécurité.

Il l’avait poussé par la fenêtre.

_Les choses que je fais par amour._

Mais il n’avait certainement pas prévu que le garçon en ressortirait vivant.

Il n’avait pas prévu, un jour, de le revoir, huit ans après et deux jambes en moins pour lui.

Il n’avait pas prévu de devoir s’expliquer.

Jaime ne savait pas comment s’adresser au jeune homme, qui lui tournait encore le dos, pour attirer son attention.

Il n’eut pas à le faire.

Son dæmon avait aperçu Sercilia, et se mit à croasser.

Bran tourna la tête, et vit le chevalier qui se tenait derrière lui.

Jaime, parfaitement conscient que sa présence n’était plus un secret, vint se placer face à lui, et, sans trop savoir comment démarrer la conversation, dit clairement :

‘’Je regrette de t’avoir poussé de la tour.’’

Ce n’était pas vrai. Il ne regrettait pas. Il ne regrettait pas, et il le referait si cela s’avérait nécessaire. S’il devait choisir entre la vie de Cersei et de leur bébé et celle de n’importe quel enfant, son choix serait fait rapidement. Très rapidement. A peine une fraction de seconde, en réalité.

Bran le regarda avec ses yeux sombres, et pourtant étrangement clairs, presque comme s’ils étaient vides, comme s’il n’y avait pas d’âme derrière.

‘’C’est un peu tard pour des regrets.’’

Jaime regarda ses pieds, voulant absolument éviter le regard terrifiant, _glaçant_ , du jeune homme.

Après un long silence gênant, il reprit la parole, et soupira :

‘’A l’époque, vous protégiez votre famille. Je serais encore Brandon Stark, si vous ne m’aviez pas poussé de cette tour.’’

Pris par la curiosité, Jaime releva la tête :

‘’Tu ne l’es plus ?’’

Bran détourna les yeux, et répondit évasivement :

‘’Non. Je suis désormais autre chose.’’

‘’Tu ne m’en veux pas ?’’

‘’Je n’en veux à personne.’’

Une question brûla les lèvres de Jaime, _pourquoi_ , et il décida de ne pas se retenir :

‘’Pourquoi avoir tu ce qu’il s’est passé ?’’

Bran posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui, et déclara :

‘’Si j’avais dit à tout le monde ce que vous avez fait, on vous aurait très probablement exécuté. Si cela était arrivé, je ne suis pas sûr que vos armées auraient bien réagi. Et Cersei aurait probablement immédiatement envoyé la Compagnie Dorée pour nous massacrer ici-même. Je ne pense pas que votre sœur aurait laissé passer votre assassinat sans répliquer au centuple.’’

Jaime déglutit en pensant à sa sœur. Elle lui manquait. Il pensait à elle tous les jours, à la manière dont son ventre devait s’être arrondi plus nettement, plus visiblement. Il lui avait promis de revenir, et il le ferait, il le savait, mais il avait la très désagréable impression qu’une partie de lui était restée à Port-Réal avec elle.

Il se remit à regarder le jeune Stark, et demanda :

‘’Et il se passera quoi après ?’’

‘’Qu’est-ce qu’il vous fait croire qu’il y aura un après ?’’

* * *

Jon était dans les cryptes de Winterfell, accompagné de Fantôme, devant la statue de sa mère, quand Daenerys le trouva.

Il était perdu dans la contemplation du visage taillé grossièrement dans la pierre brute.

Daenerys vint à ses côtés, sans faire de bruit, et se serra contre lui :

‘’Qui est-ce ?’’

Jon resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes, avant de répondre :

‘’Lyanna Stark…’’

Devait-il avouer la vérité à Daenerys ?

Mais avant qu’il n’eut pu prendre une décision, elle soupira :

‘’Mon frère Rhaegar… on m’a dit qu’il était réputé pour son honnêteté et sa gentillesse. Il adorait chanter. Il faisait l’aumône aux enfants… et il l’a violée.’’

Elle en paraissait presque triste. Non, pas triste. Accablée.

Était-il possible que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, Daenerys ait déjà été mise au courant ?

Quoiqu’il en soit, s’il y avait déjà une rumeur qui courait à son sujet, Jon jugea qu’il était préférable qu’il soit celui qui lui annonce officiellement, avant qu’elle n’entende quelque chose de plus par la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre.

‘’Il ne l’a pas violée. Ils se sont aimés. Ils se sont mariés en secret. Après la mort de Rhaegar au Trident, elle a eu un fils. S’il l’avait appris, Robert aurait mis à mort l’enfant. Lyanna le savait. Son dernier acte, alors qu’elle…’’

Jon hésita, et Daenerys le regarda avec des yeux insistants :

‘’Alors qu’elle baignait dans son sang après l’avoir mis au monde fut de confier l’enfant à son frère Ned, Stark…’’

Il n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus.

Daenerys avait compris.

Elle s’écarta brusquement de lui, attendant la suite, même si au fond, elle n’était pas sûre de vouloir l’entendre.

Elle était même plutôt sûre de ne pas vouloir l’entendre.

Toute une vie passée à penser que c’était elle, la dernière des Targaryen, elle, l’Imbrûlée, la Briseuse de Chaîne, elle qui était destinée à la grandeur, elle qui était l’héritière légitime du Trône de Fer, tout ça pour finalement trouver quelqu’un de plus légitime qu’elle.

‘’… afin qu’il l’élève comme son bâtard.’’

Non, non, non. Cela ne pouvait pas être la vérité.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

‘’Mon nom… Mon vrai nom est Aegon Targaryen.’’

Elle secoua la tête :

‘’C’est impossible…’’

Et pourtant, ses yeux hurlaient qu’il disait la vérité.

Comme si Jon Snow aurait pu mentir un jour. Même quand il s’était agi de leur survie, leur survie à tous, il s’était retrouvé incapable de mentir à Cersei Lannister.

‘’J’aimerais tant que ce le soit…’’

Les yeux de Daenerys étaient devenus durs, durs comme la pierre, comme les pierres avec lesquelles elle était entrée dans ce brasier huit ans auparavant et qui avaient forgé son destin.

La Mère des Dragons.

Trois dragons, trois, comme les trois têtes du dragon tricéphale de leur emblème.

‘’Qui t’a raconté ça ?’’

‘’Bran. Il l’a vu.’’

Elle fronça les sourcils :

‘’Il l’a vu ?’’

‘’Et Samwell l’a confirmé.’’

Elle avait envie de hurler. Elle n’avait que brièvement rencontré Samwell Tarly, pour le remercier d’avoir sauvé la vie de Ser Jorah en le soignant de la Grisécaille, et pourtant, il lui avait paru tout aussi incapable que Jon Snow, tout aussi capable qu’Aegon Targaryen de mentir.

‘’Il a appris leur mariage dans un ouvrage de la Citadelle sans faire le lien sur le moment.’’

La voix de Daenerys était aussi froide que les vents de l’hiver qui soufflaient dehors quand elle répliqua :

‘’Un secret que nul au monde ne partage, à l’exception de ton frère et de ton meilleur ami. N’est-ce pas étrange selon toi ?’’

La voix de Jon se fit plus dure, plus sèche, elle aussi :

‘’C’est la vérité. Je le sais.’’

Oui. Oui, bien sûr que c’était la vérité. Tout au fond d’elle, Daenerys le savait aussi. Mais seulement, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas l’admettre.

‘’Si jamais cela était vrai, cela supposerait que tu es l’héritier mâle de la dynastie des Targaryen. Tu pourrais revendiquer le Trône de Fer.’’

Jon la saisit par les épaules.

‘’Je n’en veux pas. Je te l’ai déjà dit : tu es ma reine.’’

Daenerys ne l’écoutait pas. Elle en avait marre, d’écouter.

‘’Qui d’autre que moi est au courant, mis à part Bran et Samwell ?’

Jon baissa les yeux.

Non. Non, il n'avait quand même pas pu en parler à _Sansa_ avant de lui en parler à elle, n’est-ce pas ? _N’est-ce pas ?!_

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et elle comprit.

Si, il avait pu. Et il l'avait fait.

‘’Je l’ai dit à Sansa et à Arya.’’

Daenerys sentit la colère bouillir en elle.

‘’Tu leur a dit à elles avant de m'en parler à moi ?’

Jon ne comprenait pas la fureur de Daenerys. Sansa et Arya étaient des Stark. Elles étaient tout aussi dignes de confiance que lui . Pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas ?

‘’Sansa et Arya sont mes sœurs.’’

‘’Et je suis ta reine.’’

Elle soupira :

‘Maintenant que Sansa et Arya le savent, la rumeur va se propager. Tu seras incapable de contrôler les conséquences sur nos peuples, en dépit de ce que tu auras pu jurer, en dépit du nombre de fois où tu auras prêté allégeance. Je veux que nous restions ensemble, comme cela a toujours été. Sansa va vouloir que je parte, et que le Trône de Fer revienne à Aegon Targaryen.’’

Jon secoua la tête :

‘’Tu te trompes.’’

Daenerys lui adressa un nouveau regard dur.

‘’Ce n’est plus la fille avec qui tu as grandi. Pas après ce qu’elle a vu. Pas après ce qu’ils lui ont fait.’’

‘’J'étais obligé de lui dire. Quoiqu’il en soit, elle reste ma sœur.’’

Daenerys ne put s’empêcher de riposter :

‘’Et ta sœur conspire avec Cersei !’’

Elle haleta. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Elle n'avait absolument aucune preuve de la véracité de ses dires, et elle risquait probablement de se mettre Jon à dos, à la longue, avec ses accusations non fondées envers Sansa, qui commençaient à se faire de plus en plus répétitives.

Les yeux de Jon étaient interrogateurs, quand il la regarda, mais il y avait autre chose, et Daenerys n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce que c’était. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déception. Elle était purement incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois que quelqu’un l'avait regardée de cette manière.

‘’Nous en avons déjà parlé. Sansa est ma sœur. Jamais elle ne nous aurait trahi de la sorte.’’

Sa voix était étrangement froide.

‘’Non ce… Ce n’est pas ce que voulais dire... Je voulais dire que quand nous sommes allés à Port-Réal, Sansa est allée parler seule à Cersei… Qu’est-ce qui nous prouve qu’elle n'a pas essayé de la corrompre ? On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, après tout.’’

Elle mentait. Elle était toujours persuadée qu’il y avait eu quelque chose de plus pendant leur discussion, quelque chose que Sansa se refusait à leur avouer. Il lui restait simplement à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais elle devait être prudente. Sansa ne devait pas surtout pas se douter que Daenerys la soupçonnait de quoi que ce soit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^


	9. Chapitre 8 : Les Âmes Sœurs

_Port-Réal était en feu._

_L’air froid et humide de l’hiver était devenu chaud, brûlant, pratiquement irrespirable à cause de la fumée et des cendres._

_Le Donjon Rouge s’écroulait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait._

_La Compagnie Dorée avait été décimée par Daenerys et son dragon, qui avait finalement décidé de mettre la capitale à feu et à sang._

_Cersei haleta._

_Elle était seule au milieu de ce chaos, complètement seule, alors que son monde s’effondrait autour d’elle._

_Haletant, elle posa la main sur son ventre._

_Elle devait fuir. Elle n’avait pas le choix._

_Elle mourrait, si elle ne partait pas._

_Elle mourrait, et son petit lionceau, ses petits lionceaux mourraient avec elle._

_Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver._

_Elle ne pleurait pas._

_Des larmes, Cersei n’en avait plus. Elle les avait déjà toutes versées, quand Jaime n’était pas revenu du Nord. Elle n’avait pas eu une seule nouvelle de lui, pas une, et elle en avait déduit qu’il l’avait abandonnée._

_Il ne pouvait pas être mort, elle le savait. Elle l’aurait su, elle l’aurait senti, si son autre moitié avait quitté ce monde, mais pas elle._

_Ils étaient une seule âme en deux corps. Elle n’aurait pas pu passer à côté._

_Elle fut tirée de ses pensées, par un énorme bloc de pierre qui vint s’écraser à quelques mètres d’elle à peine._

_Elle devait se dépêcher, et quitter le patio où était peinte la carte de Westeros au plus vite._

_Elle n’était plus en sécurité ici, si elle l’avait déjà été à un endroit ne serait-ce qu’un jour._

_Elle se retourna. Elle n’avait pas de temps à perdre._

_Et elle le vit._

_Il était là. Jaime était là._

_La barbe qu’il avait laissée pousser lui recouvrait le visage, il était maculé de sang et de saleté, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tachés, mais il était là._

_Sercilia était juste à côté de lui, et courut rejoindre Aramis à côté de Cersei._

_Jaime, lui, s’avança au centre de la pièce, tandis que Cersei tendait ses bras vers lui._

_Elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi bien que lorsqu’il referma ses bras autour d’elle, l’étreignant fortement, malgré son ventre qui s’épanouissait entre eux._

_Sercilia, elle, se frotta contre Aramis, comme les deux moitié d’un même être trop longtemps séparées._

_Quand après de longues secondes, ou peut-être bien des minutes, des heures, Cersei recula un peu, pour mieux voir le visage de Jaime, elle souffla :_

_‘’Tu es revenu pour moi…’’_

_Mais ses yeux vert émeraude étaient devenus durs, aussi durs que les pierres qui tombaient du ciel, que les pierres qui pleuvaient, comme surgies de nulle part, quand il répondit :_

_‘’Non.’’_

_Le reste arriva tellement vite que Cersei ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de ce qui était en train de se passer._

_Sercilia sauta sur Aramis, et planta ses griffes dans son dos et ses crocs dans son cou, le faisant rugir tandis qu’il tentait de se défendre._

_Cersei, elle, ressentit une vive douleur dans son abdomen._

_Instinctivement, elle posa une de ses mains dessus, avant de l’enlever, presque aussitôt, poisseuse, pleine de liquide collant rouge._

_Rouge Lannister._

_Rouge sang._

_Le souffle court, la respiration saccadée, Cersei eut tout juste le temps de baisser les yeux sur son ventre, pour y voir un poignard, la lame incrustée dans sa chair, dégoulinante du même sang que celui qui encrassait ses mains, avant que tout ne devienne noir autour d’elle et qu’elle ne se sente basculer en arrière._

La douleur était toujours là, au même endroit qu’à peine quelques secondes auparavant quand Cersei se réveilla en sueur et à bout de souffle comme si elle venait de courir pendant plusieurs heures, pour échapper à sa mort, peut-être.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle n’était pas dans le patio de la carte, elle était dans ses appartements, dans son lit.

Tout semblait étrangement normal. La nuit était noire dehors, et étonnamment calme, comme si la guerre qui se déroulait des centaines de lieues de là n’était qu’un rêve, elle aussi, ou plutôt non, un cauchemar.

Mais si ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, Jaime serait là, endormi, à côté d’elle, enlacé avec elle, leurs bras et leurs jambes entremêlés.

A la place, il n’y avait qu’Aramis, qui avait pris l’habitude de dormir collé à elle quand Jaime était absent, comme si être blottie contre sa moitié d’âme pouvait compenser ne serait-ce qu’un peu de ne pas pouvoir être contre son autre moitié.

Cersei expira profondément.

Ce n’était qu’un rêve, rien qu’un rêve.

Rien de tout cela n’était vrai, rien du tout, le Donjon Rouge, la ville, le monde n’étaient pas en train de s’effondrer, n’étaient pas en train d’être réduits en cendres par la fille Targaryen venue répandre le feu et le sang doré des lions.

Mais, si tout cela n’était qu’un rêve, qu’une vaste illusion, comment expliquer que la douleur dans ses entrailles, elle, soit toujours là, bien présente, bien réelle ?

Elle s’assit, attendant quelques minutes, de voir si cela passait, comme si ce n’était qu’un vestige de son rêve, mais, au moment où elle pensait que ça s’était apaisé, que c’était fini, que ce n’était qu’une douleur fantôme, un faux souvenir, une nouvelle crampe la prit dans son bas-ventre, et, cette fois, elle sentit quelque chose couler entre ses cuisses, une sorte de liquide, poisseux, collant.

_Non._

Cersei tira frénétiquement les draps, puis sa chemise de nuit.

_Non, non, non…_

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues avant même qu’elle ne voit ce qui s’était réellement passé.

Inconsciemment, elle savait.

Une large tache rouge s’étalait sur le matelas, grandissant un peu plus à chaque seconde, maculant la peau blanche de ses cuisses, le même rouge qui avait taché sa main quand elle l’avait posée sur son ventre meurtri dans son rêve.

Rouge Lannister.

Rouge sang.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant d’y croire, les larmes coulant désormais librement de ses beaux yeux émeraude.

‘’Non…. Non…’’

Si.

Quand elle fut bien obligée de se rendre à l’évidence, elle prit son visage dans ses mains.

Elle pleurait à chaude larmes.

Elle venait de perdre son bébé, son dernier bébé, peut-être le dernier qu’elle aurait jamais.

Elle venait de perdre une autre partie de Jaime qui était restée avec elle.

Encore une fois.

Aramis, qui avait été réveillé par l’agitation, vint frotter son nez contre la joue de son humaine, lui léchant même le visage, mais rien n’y fit.

Elle ne s’arrêta pas de pleurer, silencieusement, comme elle l’avait toujours fait, mais elle pleurait quand même.

Et même si elle l’avait voulu, elle n’aurait pas pu.

* * *

Jaime était dans les appartements que Sansa lui avait attribués à son arrivée à Winterfell, seul avec son dæmon.

Il contemplait le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, projetant une douce lueur orangée dans la pièce assombrie par la nuit noire qui régnait dehors, sans pour autant vraiment le voir.

Il n’avait rien à faire ici. Il le savait.

Sa place était aux côtés de Cersei, à Port-Réal, pas dans le Nord, à des centaines de lieues de la capitale.

Elle lui manquait horriblement.

Il grimaça en prenant la choppe de bière brune posée sur la table devant lui, et d’en prendre une longue rasade.

Pour une fois qu’il avait la chance d’enfin pouvoir devenir père, d’enfin pouvoir revendiquer son enfant comme étant le sien, sans roi pour donner un nom de cerf à leur petit lion ou à leur petite lionne, il devait se battre pour la vie, pour _leur_ vie, tout en n’étant pas sûr de pour autant en revenir.

Il devait être loin de Cersei, alors qu’il aurait pu observer son ventre qui gonflait doucement avec leur petit lionceau à l’intérieur, avec les nouvelles courbes douces de son corps qui fleurissaient.

Alors qu’ils auraient pu passer leur temps à parler de berceuses et de prénoms.

Il s’inquiétait.

Il n’appréciait pas du tout avoir été obligé de la laisser seule au beau milieu du nid de vipères et de vautours de la capitale.

Oh, elle n’était pas vraiment seule, il le savait bien.

Elle avait Qyburn, elle avait La Montagne, elle avait la Compagnie Dorée, mais est-ce que tout ce beau monde serait suffisant si Euron Greyjoy décidait par exemple qu’il était temps qu’elle lui donne ce qu’elle lui avait promis, de force ou de gré ?

Les Stark disaient souvent qu’en hiver, il fallait veiller les uns sur les autres, se protéger les uns les autres.

_Quand la neige tombe, et que souffle le vent glacial, le loup solitaire meurt, mais la meute survit…_

Jaime soupira. Si la chose était vraie pour les loups, elle l’était aussi pour les lions.

Et, pour le moment, Cersei et lui n’étaient rien de plus que des lions solitaires, esseulés, privés de leur meute, alors que l’hiver, lui, arrivait à grand pas, s’il n’était pas déjà là.

Il reprit une gorgée de sa bière, qui lui paraissait tellement fade que cela aurait pu aussi bien être autre chose et qu’il ne s’en serait pas rendu compte.

Sercilia se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n’allait pas avec son humain, et elle savait parfaitement ce qui en était la cause.

Elle se leva du sol où elle s’était allongée, juste devant l’âtre, profitant de la douce chaleur des flammes rugissantes, et vint près de la chaise où Jaime était avachi, ressassant ses idées sombres, en buvant l’épais breuvage brun que les Nordiens appelaient bière, et qui remplaçait à Winterfell les vins rouge sang ou or délicats en provenance de Dorne ou de la Treille habituellement servis à Port-Réal.

D’un mouvement souple et gracieux, elle sauta sur la table, pour faire face à son humain.

‘’Cesse de broyer du noir, tu veux ? Cersei _va_ bien.’’

Jaime la regarda, dubitatif :

‘’Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?’’

‘’Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’elle est seule sans nous.’’

Voyant qu’il n’avait pas l’air convaincu, elle continua :

‘’Et puis d’ailleurs, elle n’est pas seule. Elle a Aramis avec elle.’’

Jaime eut une espèce de rire sans joie :

‘’Avoir Aramis avec elle n’a pas empêché le Grand Moineau et ses sales soldats pouilleux de la Foi Militante de la jeter dans une cellule, ni de l’humilier devant toute la population de Port-Réal.’’

‘’Le Grand Moineau et tous les membres de la Foi Militante sont morts.’’

Jaime marmonna quelque chose d’inintelligible, et reprit à nouveau une gorgée de bière.

Soudain, quelqu’un frappa à la porte.

Jaime envisagea de ne pas répondre, de faire croire à la personne de l’autre côté de la porte qu’il n’était pas là, après tout, il n’avait envie de voir personne, il n’était pas d’humeur pour ça.

Mais la porte s’ouvrit quand même, bien que l’intrus n’ait pas reçu l’autorisation d’entrer, et, alors que Jaime s’apprêtait maugréer qu’il ne l’avait pas invité à entrer, il se ravisa, quand il se rendit compte que cette personne était son frère.

Tyrion s’approcha de la table, suivi de Stelsa, et Sercilia en descendit, retournant auprès du feu, son coin de prédilection.

‘’Je commençais à croire Daenerys quand elle nous disait que Cersei avait menti.’’

Jaime attendit un long moment avant de dire quelque chose, le regard perdu dans le vide, n’ayant pas la moindre envie du monde de faire la conversation avec qui que ce soit.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête, et regarda son frère, avant de lui faire remarquer :

‘’Ta reine n’avait pas l’air très heureuse de voir arriver nos armées.’’

Il n’avait pas manqué le regard que Daenerys lui avait lancé le matin même, un regard qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos, un regard qui l’avait brusquement ramené presque trente ans auparavant, la réminiscence lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

Tyrion s’assit sur la chaise en face de Jaime :

‘’C’est ta reine aussi.’’

Jaime grimaça.

‘’Non, elle ne l’est pas.’’

Tyrion soupira :

‘’Mais tu n’as pas le choix.’’

Jaime le regarda longuement, sans rien dire.

‘’Elle va mourir si elle ne se rend pas pacifiquement. Daenerys y veillera.’’

‘’Daenerys n’a pas encore gagné. Cersei a toutes les chances de son côté.’’

‘’Tu sais très bien comment ça va se finir.’’

A vrai dire, Tyrion lui-même n’en était pas convaincu.

Il n’était pas sûr de savoir ce qu’il préférait. Il savait que ce qu’il avait dit était juste. Si Cersei ne présentait pas sa reddition quand Daenerys arriverait aux portes de la capitale, elle la ferait tuer.

Il y a quelques années de cela, il aurait été ravi de cette perspective.

Voir Cersei mourir avait été son désir le plus cher, ou, du moins, c’est ce en quoi il avait fermement cru.

Mais était-ce réellement, au plus profond de lui, son véritable souhait ?

Il déglutit en repensant à sa sœur, à la conversation qu’ils avaient eue après qu’elle eut quitté Fossedragon sans se retourner, les privant d’une lueur d’espoir dans les ténèbres qui venaient les recouvrir, en repensant à la main qu’elle avait placé sur son ventre, à sa lueur d’espoir à elle.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver.

Il regarda son frère, qui avait détourné les yeux, et s’était à nouveau perdu dans la contemplation du feu de bois qui crépitait dans l’âtre.

Jaime ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, si un quelconque malheur advenait à Cersei ou à leur bébé, et qu’il ne faisait rien pour l’empêcher.

Mais il y avait Daenerys.

Daenerys, qui l’avait accueilli après que Cersei l’ait contraint à s’exiler.

Daenerys, qui s’était montrée si gentille, si respectueuse avec lui, quand quasiment personne, à part son frère, ne lui avait témoigné ce genre de sentiment.

Daenerys, qui, comme lui, rêvait d’un monde meilleur, un monde de peuple libérés et de chaînes brisées, un monde de roue brisée, non, _détruite_.

Et il pensa à Sansa.

Sansa, qui venait de faire un pacte avec le diable, en offrant à Cersei sa tranquillité en échange de ses armées.

Mais il savait, tout au fond de lui, il savait, même s’il ne voulait pas l’admettre.

Comme Varys, elle avait compris ce qui se passerait si Daenerys arrivait enfin à atteindre ce maudit Trône de Fer.

La devise des Targaryen était _Feu et Sang._

Sansa savait très bien qu’il n’y aurait jamais de paix, rien que la guerre, le chaos, et la misère, si Daenerys devenait Reine des Sept Couronnes.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Il était las, tellement las de tout ça.

Il ne pouvait rien avouer à Daenerys.

Il avait reproché à Varys d’être un aspirant traître, mais il l’était tout autant.

Cette pensée le révoltait, et, pendant un bref instant, il songeait à tout dire, à tout déballer, mais, la seconde suivante, il se ravisait, parce que c’était _Sansa_ , et qu’il ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir subir le châtiment suprême.

Elle lui avait fait confiance, en lui dévoilant notamment le secret de son alliance avec Cersei, mais aussi celui qui entourait la naissance et la filiation de Jon Snow.

Et elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Il ne dirait rien.

Jaime se décida enfin à s’intéresser à nouveau à son frère :

‘’Comment cela va-t-il se finir ?’’

Tyrion le regarda dans les yeux :

‘’Si Daenerys gagne, elle tuera Cersei. Mais si Cersei se rend, il y a peut-être une chance qu’elle vous laisse la vie sauve, parce que vous avez contribué à la Grande Guerre.’’

Jaime eut un rire sans joie.

‘’Comment peux-tu te bercer d’illusions à ce point ? J’ai tué son père, un roi que j’avais juré de protéger, et Cersei est assise sur son Trône. Jamais elle ne nous épargnera.’’

Tyrion ne voulait pas croire cela.

Il savait parfaitement que son frère avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y croire.

‘’Je vais la convaincre, et…’’

Jaime le coupa :

‘’Tu ne vas pas réussir à la convaincre de faire une chose pareille. Et quand bien même tu y arriverais, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que Cersei ne se rendra jamais.’’

Tyrion le fixa intensément :

‘’Tu dois absolument essayer de l’en persuader…’’

Jaime détourna les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard, et prit une nouvelle rasade de sa bière, avant de s’en reverser à nouveau dans sa choppe.

Tyrion ne l’avait jamais vu boire autant auparavant, mis à part le soir du mariage de Cersei avec Robert.

Il savait instinctivement que quelque chose n’allait pas avec lui, et il ne doutait pas de connaître l’origine du problème.

Il se leva de sa chaise, et alla se planter entre la cheminée et lui, pour être sûr qu’il le regardait.

Après un long silence, Jaime fronça les sourcils, comme s’il s’apprêtait à faire un aveu particulièrement déplaisant :

‘’Cersei et moi allons avoir un bébé.’’

‘’Je sais.’’

Jaime l’observa, l’air étonné.

‘’Cersei te l’a dit ?’’

Tyrion secoua la tête.

‘’Je l’ai deviné. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.’’

Jaime acquiesça, et ne rajouta rien, l’air contrarié.

Tyrion le lui fit remarquer :

‘’Tu n’es pas heureux de cette perspective ? Tu devrais être content. Il n’y a personne d’autre pour revendiquer ton enfant. Tu pourrais enfin être son père.’’

Jaime le regarda :

‘’Bien sûr que si, je suis content. Mais il est possible, si on perd la guerre contre les morts, que je ne rencontre peut-être jamais mon fils ou ma fille. Et même en cas de victoire, je ne suis pas sûr d’être rentré à temps pour la naissance.’’

‘’Bien sûr que si. Il n’y a qu’un mois de voyage, jusqu’à Port-Réal. Une grossesse en dure neuf. Depuis combien de temps Cersei était-elle enceinte quand tu es parti ?

‘’Deux mois et demi, il me semble.’’

‘’Alors tu seras revenu à temps à la capitale.’’

Cela ne suffit visiblement pas à persuader Jaime.

Tyrion reprit, essayant de jouer sur la corde sensible :

‘’Mais si tu ne convaincs pas Cersei, d’une manière ou d’une autre, d’abandonner le Trône, jamais tu ne le verras grandir.’’

‘’Tu sais parfaitement que cet enfant est la raison même pour laquelle Cersei ne cédera pas. Elle serait capable de toutes les horreurs possibles et imaginables si cela signifiait qu’elle pouvait être sûre que notre petit serait en sécurité.’’

Oh que oui.

Tyrion ne le savait que trop bien.

Il ne l’avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, mais il savait que Cersei avait été prête à se suicider avec Tommen lors de la Bataille de la Néra, pour leur éviter de tomber aux mains de leurs ennemis.

Elle ferait l’impensable pour ses enfants, il en était parfaitement conscient.

‘’Et je maintiens qu’il n’est pas improbable qu’elle l’emporte sur Daenerys.’’

‘’Daenerys a deux dragons.’’

‘’Et notre sœur aura vingt-mille hommes prêts à se battre, qui n’auront pas eu à affronter les morts, quand elle se présentera aux portes.’’

‘’Je connais la ville mieux que quiconque. Je l’ai défendue, la dernière fois qu’elle a été attaquée. Elle tombera.’’

‘’Cersei a une solution en cas de défaite.’’

Tyrion fronça les sourcils.

Si c’était ce qu’il pensait, Varys avait eu raison.

La confidence était désormais passée au stade d’information.

Et si Cersei était au courant, ce n’était pas bon pour eux. Vraiment pas bon.

Mais comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?

Les nouvelles allaient vite, dans les Sept Couronnes, avec les espions disséminés aux quatre coins de Westeros, mais encore fallait-il que Cersei en ait dans le Nord.

Tyrion écarquilla les yeux.

Se pouvait-il que…

Non, c’était impossible.

Elle ne les aurait pas trahis de cette façon, en dévoilant à Cersei ce que son frère lui avait demandé de garder secret.

Jamais elle n’aurait fait ça, n’est-ce pas ? _N’est-ce pas ?_

Mais il se rappela que Sansa n’était plus la petite fille innocente qu’il avait connu, celle très jeune, trop jeune, qu’il avait épousée.

Elle avait vécu des choses horribles, des choses qu’il ne voulait même pas imaginer, des choses qui l’avaient fait grandir d’une manière trop brutale, des choses qui l’avaient _changée._

Peu de temps auparavant, il aurait dit que c’était tout bonnement impossible que Sansa ait pu faire une alliance avec Cersei.

Mais la suite lui avait prouvé que non.

Et la tension palpable entre Daenerys et elle n’était plus à prouver. Il était clair que les deux jeunes femmes n’avaient aucun amour perdu l’une pour l’autre, et il semblait que Sansa était prête à tout, absolument tout, pour l’empêcher d’atteindre le Trône de Fer, y comprit la trahir au profit de celle qu’il pensait être sa pire ennemie.

Donc, se pourrait-il que Sansa ait mis Cersei au courant de l’identité de Jon, dans l’espoir de renverser Daenerys ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^


	10. Chapitre 9 : Au-Delà des Remparts

Tyrion chassa vite les pensées de la possible trahison de Sansa, et préféra poser directement la question à Jaime :

‘’Et quelle solution notre sœur a-t-elle bien pu trouver au cas où elle perdrait ?’’

Jaime le regarda longuement, avant de soupirer :

‘’Je ne devrais pas te le dire. Cersei m’a fait promettre de garder le secret.’’

Tyrion leva les yeux au ciel :

‘’Oh, je t’en prie. Je suis ton frère.’’

‘’Tu es peut-être mon frère, mais tu sers nos ennemis. Je n’ai aucun moyen de m’assurer que ce que je te dis ne sera pas immédiatement répété à ta reine dès que tu sortiras de cette pièce.’’

Les doutes qu’exprimaient Jaime firent mal au cœur de Tyrion. La pensée que son frère croyait qu’il n’était plus digne de confiance le blessait, principalement parce qu’il se savait incapable de lui causer involontairement du tort.

Après tout, Jaime avait été le seul des Lannister à ne pas lui montrer de la haine et du mépris, le seul des Lannister qui n’avait pas voulu sa mort depuis le jour de sa venue au monde, le seul des Lannister à le croire innocent du meurtre de Joffrey, même s’il s’agissait de son fils, le seul des Lannister à empêcher son exécution et à le libérer.

Peut-être qu’au fond, Jaime s’en voulait de l’avoir envoyé à Essos. Peut-être qu’il regrettait d’avoir fait ça, de l’avoir envoyé ployer le genou et prêter allégeance à la Mère des Dragons.

Peut-être qu’il s’en voulait d’avoir, indirectement, amené Daenerys et la mort à Westeros.

Mais il devait savoir que jamais Tyrion ne lui ferait de mal, ou ne ferait quoique ce soit qui pourrait le rendre malheureux.

Si cela impliquait de devoir s’assurer que Cersei était vivante et en sécurité, eh bien, soit.

(Il ne voulait pas se l’admettre, mais jamais il n’aurait pu faire de mal à Cersei non plus. Jamais. Même s’il voulait pas se l’avouer, c’était vrai, il le savait, au plus profond de lui.)

Tyrion regarda son frère à nouveau :

‘’Jaime, jamais je ne trahirai ta confiance. Tu le sais, tu dois le savoir.’’

Jaime ne dit rien pendant un moment, avant de finalement souffler :

‘’Depuis environ vingt ans, Cersei a connaissance d’un secret dont elle est, vraisemblablement, la seule à être au courant.’’

Tyrion le fixa intensément, attendant la suite.

Jaime poursuivit :

‘’D’après ce qu’elle sait, Jon Snow n’est pas le bâtard de Ned Stark, comme on a voulu nous le faire croire. Il est le fils de Lyanna Stark, et de…’’

Tyrion finit la phrase de son frère à sa place :

‘’… et de Rhaegar Targaryen.’’

Jaime fronça les sourcils :

‘’Comment tu le sais ? Qui te l’as dit ?’’

‘’Sansa, qui elle-même l’a appris de Jon, qui l’a su grâce à leur frère, et à son meilleur ami, le fils aîné de Randyll Tarly… Enfin je crois.’’

Jaime hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, et Tyrion marqua une pause hésitante, avant de poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis de longues minutes, insupportables, intenables :

‘’Et Cersei, comment est-elle au courant ?’’

‘’Elle était à la cour en même temps que Lyanna Stark. Elles étaient amies. Lyanna lui a révélé sa grossesse, et Cersei a juré de ne pas en parler. Elle n’a rien dit quand elle a épousé Robert, parce qu’il aurait fait tuer l’enfant. Ned Stark et elle étaient les seuls à être dans la confidence.’’

‘’Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle jamais rien dit à nous ?’’

Jaime haussa les épaules :

‘’Elle a fait une promesse, elle l’a honorée. Comme elle a honoré sa parole, en nous envoyant, moi et nos hommes, dans la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs. Les murs du Donjon Rouge ont des oreilles : il n’était pas sûr d’en parler là-bas. Je comprends qu’elle ait préféré garder le secret.’’

Tyrion acquiesça.

‘’Et que compte-elle faire, si elle perd la guerre contre Daenerys et que Port-Réal tombe ?’’

Jaime soupira, le regardant longuement, comme s’il l’examinait afin de savoir s’il était réellement digne de confiance, comme il le prétendait. Au moment où Tyrion pensait qu’il allait s’abstenir de répondre, Jaime soupira à nouveau, avant de dire :

‘’Elle révélera l’identité de Jon Snow. Etant le fils de Rhaegar, il est plus légitime que Daenerys pour être le prochain roi du Trône de Fer. Il est, après tout, l’héritier mâle de la dynastie des Targaryen. Elle pense qu’il se montrera plus clément avec nous, et qu’il nous laissera vivre, étant donné que qu’on aura effectivement contribué à la Grande Guerre, comme on l’avait juré, et...’’

Tyrion le coupa avant qu’il n’ait pu terminer sa phrase :

‘’Jon Snow ne veut pas du Trône de Fer.’’

‘’Il a été élevé par Ned Stark. Il a un honneur de Stark, le même honneur qui a fait qu’il a refusé l’offre de Cersei, alors qu’il aurait pu mentir pendant les pourparlers à Fossedragon. Même s’il ne veut pas du Trône de Fer, il l’acceptera s’il s’y voit obligé.’’

Il n’y avait qu’un seul cas de figure où Jon Snow aurait pu se retrouver dans l’obligation d’accepter le trône, et Tyrion savait parfaitement de quoi il s’agissait.

Pour que Jon accepte, il faudrait que Daenerys meure.

Tyrion regarda Jaime :

‘’Cela pourrait marcher, mais uniquement si Daenerys est tuée. Et, comme tu le sais certainement, il n’est pas aisé de l’occire.’’

Il repensa à l’attaque sur les butins de Hautjardin, à la manière dont l’imbécile doré qui lui servait de frère s’était emparé d’une lance fichée dans le sol, et avait foncé droit sur elle, sans réfléchir un seul instant, alors qu’elle lui tournait le dos, affairée à retirée des piques plantées dans la peau de son dragon, y mettant autant d’ardeur que si c’était elle qui avait été blessée. A la manière dont ce même dragon avait craché ses flammes sur Jaime, qui serait mort brûlé vif si Bronn ne l’avait pas projeté dans la rivière.

‘’Si Cersei révèle la véritable identité de Jon Snow à tout le monde, les seigneurs de Westeros seront en sa faveur plutôt qu’en celle de Daenerys. Elle n’a pas besoin de la tuer pour cela. Si elle perd tout le soutien qu’elle a au profit de Jon, elle n’aura plus aucune prétention au Trône de Fer. Il en est l’héritier légitime.’’

Au fond, c’était une excellente idée, et Tyrion le savait. Cersei avait plus d’un tour dans sa manche, et elle l’avait encore prouvé.

Mais maintenant qu’il savait qu’elle était au courant, une nouvelle question se posait à lui.

Devait-il le dire à Daenerys ?

S’il ne lui disait pas, il se rendrait coupable de trahison.

Mais s’il le faisait, et la mettait au courant des projets de Cersei, qui sait ce qu’elle serait capable de faire ?

A Sansa, à Jaime, à Cersei, à leur bébé ?

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre Sansa et son frère et sa sœur autant en danger.

Il n’en avait pas le droit.

Même si cela signifiait se mettre en danger lui-même, il ne le ferait pas.

* * *

‘’Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté.’’

Cersei profita que Qyburn ait le dos tourné pour essuyer ses larmes d’un revers de la main d’un geste empli de rage et de désespoir.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, même si cela ne serait certainement pas la première fois.

Elle se sentait horriblement idiote.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qui était arrivée, ce qui s’était passé.

Elle l’avait su à partir du moment où elle avait vu le sang s’étaler en une large tache écarlate dans ses draps.

Elle l’avait su bien avant que Qyburn ne lui en apporte la confirmation.

Et pourtant, elle s’était permis d’espérer.

Espérer que tout ceci n’était qu’un cauchemar, rien de plus qu’un horrible cauchemar.

Espérer que son petit lionceau était toujours là, en sécurité, dans son ventre, à l’abri de toutes les horreurs du monde.

Espérer que quand elle poserait sa main sur son ventre, elle sentirait le tendre renflement indiquant que son bébé, le bébé de Jaime, leur tout-petit était toujours là.

Evidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Cersei déglutit, soupira, hochant la tête doucement, et remit ses jupes en ordre.

Elle s’assit, se redressant de sa position allongée, et Aramis frotta son énorme tête contre elle, dans une maigre tentative de la réconforter.

En vain, bien sûr.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, qui lui parurent pourtant être des heures, avant de finalement dire :

‘’Ce n’est pas de votre faute. Vous n’y êtes pour rien.’’

Qyburn s’approcha à nouveau d’elle, inquiet.

Il savait qu’elle avait été réjouie de la perspective de l’arrivée de ce nouveau bébé, aussi inattendue qu’inespérée.

Et pourtant, toute cette espérance venait d’être balayée comme ça, d’un coup, sans prévenir, sans que rien ni personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Et il savait qu’elle allait en être effondrée.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son frère n’était pas là, avec elle.

Il était à l’autre bout du pays, pris dans la guerre contre la mort, la guerre contre _les_ morts, alors qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu avoir plus besoin de lui qu’en ce moment-là.

Il posa maladroitement sa main sur son bras, son dæmon-singe touchant de la même manière l’épaule du lion de la reine, et déclara :

‘’S’il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous…’’

Cersei baissa les yeux, ne parvenant plus à dissimuler ni les larmes qui ruisselaient lentement sur ses joues, ni le tremblement dans sa voix :

‘’Pas grand-chose, je le crains…’’

Qyburn frotta doucement son bras, et, ravalant ses larmes, elle se releva lentement, légèrement chancelante, avant de se diriger, sans ajouter un mot de plus, vers la porte, se tenant à nouveau droite, comme devait l’être une reine, ne laissant rien transparaître du malheur qui venait de s’abattre sur elle.

* * *

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivaient sa discussion avec son frère, Tyrion évita soigneusement de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce que Daenerys.

Il essayait même de ne pas croiser ses yeux d’améthyste enflammée, par peur que sa trahison, la preuve de sa félonie, soit visible, beaucoup trop visibles, dans ses propres émeraudes.

Mais il ne parvint pas à repousser indéfiniment le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec elle, et le fait qu’un des Immaculés l’empêche de sortir à la fin d’une énième séance de son Conseil Restreint sur ce qu’il convenait de faire à propos de la capitale, bien que la seule chose que Daenerys voulait entendre était qu’elle serait obéie en toutes circonstances, que Jon Snow ne voulait pas du trône, que Sansa ne ferait rien, et qu’on la laisserait mettre Port-Réal à feu et à sang si c’était ce qui lui chantait, l’amena à penser que sa reine en savait bien plus que ce qu’il n’aurait voulu.

Dès que tout le monde fut sorti, Daenerys fit signe aux quelques soldats eunuques de suivre le mouvement, et de se retirer de la pièce, chose qu’ils firent sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Il n’y avait plus qu’eux dans la pièce.

La tension était palpable.

Il y avait encore relativement peu de temps, jamais Tyrion n’aurait cru quiconque lui aurait dit qu’il ressentirait un jour un tel malaise à la perspective de se retrouver seul avec Daenerys.

Il ne cherchait même que ça, être seul avec elle, pour qu’elle puisse voir ce qu’il valait, à quel point il lui était loyal, à quel point il lui était fidèle, le plus fidèle des tous ses serviteurs, le plus digne de confiance, aussi.

Mais il n’avait pas vraiment anticipé qu’un jour, la vie de Sansa, la vie de Jaime, ou même la vie de Cersei, rentreraient un jour dans l’équation.

Et maintenant qu’il se retrouvait au pied du mur, il n’hésitait pas quant à ce que serait le choix qu’il ferait.

Un long silence s’installa entre eux, qui fit froid dans le dos de Tyrion.

Il savait qu’il devait être prudent. Un seul mot de travers, et il pourrait immédiatement finir brûlé vif par un dragon.

Après tout, Daenerys l’avait déjà prévenu à maintes reprises de ce qui l’attendait s’il la décevait à nouveau.

Et, à en juger par l’expression sur son visage, c’était justement de qu’il venait de faire. Encore.

Daenerys le regarda dans les yeux :

‘’Il semblerait que nous partageons un secret en commun, n’est-ce pas ?’’

Tyrion était parfaitement conscient qu’il était inutile d’essayer de mentir, de se débiner. Elle ne posait pas vraiment de question, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle n’avait visiblement pas eu besoin de lui pour avoir connaissance de ce qui s’était dit, ni pour en avoir la preuve. Tenter de lui cacher la vérité ne servirait absolument à rien, si ce n’était acter sa mort prochaine.

Il souffla :

‘’C’est exact.’’

Elle contourna la carte de Westeros, et se rapprocha de lui :

‘’Et il semblerait également que votre sœur soit dans la confidence, d’après ce que je sais.’’

Tyrion écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

Qu’elle sache qu’il était au courant de l’identité de Jon était une chose. Qu’elle sache que Cersei avait elle aussi connaissance de ce secret en était une autre.

Il ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas ce qu’il fallait dire pour sauver sa peau, la sienne, et celle de tous les siens.

Il jeta un coup d’œil furtif à Stelsa, réfugiée en dessous de la table.

Il fut rapidement rappelé à la réalité par Daenerys :

‘’Qui vous l’a dit ?’’

Vite, vite, il fallait trouver quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas accuser Sansa, Daenerys avait déjà bien suffisamment de soupçons comme ça, ce serait comme signer son arrêt de mort, et cela, il ne pouvait pas s’y résoudre.

Daenerys n’attendit pas sa réponse :

‘’Cela n’a plus aucune importance, désormais. Par contre, ce qui en a une, c’est l’identité de la personne qui a jugé bon de tout dévoiler à Cersei, compromettant ainsi ma légitimité pour la revendication du Trône de Fer.’’

Tyrion fut surpris de la peur apparente dans sa propre voix :

‘’Ce n’est pas moi, je vous le jure.’’

Daenerys l’observa durement.

‘’Ce n’était pas à vous que je pensais.’’

Il soupira, presque soulagé.

‘’Lady Stark, en revanche…’’

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

Non, non…

‘’Lady Stark semble avoir beaucoup de choses à cacher, et je me demande si une certaine complicité avec votre sœur ne serait pas l’une d’entre elle. De surcroît, elle était l’une des seules à connaître la véritable identité de Jon.’’

‘’Sansa n’a absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire. Je me porte garant d’elle.’’

Il ne manqua pas le regard noir que lui lança Daenerys :

‘’Et comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?’’

Il lui fallait impérativement trouver quelque chose, quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à répondre, quelque chose qui justifierait l’innocence de Sansa.

‘’Jaime. C’est mon frère Jaime qui me l’a dit.’’

‘’Votre frère…’’

‘’Cela ne peut pas être de la faute de Sansa. Cela ne peut pas être elle qui a transmis l’information à Cersei. Sinon, comment mon frère aurait-il pu le savoir ? Il a quitté la capitale depuis plus d’un mois, bien avant que cette révélation ne remonte à la surface. Si Sansa avait effectivement communiqué cette confidence à ma sœur, mon frère n’aurait jamais pu le savoir. D’une manière ou d’une autre, Cersei le savait avant. Peut-être même avant nous tous.’’

Daenerys fut bien obligée de se rendre à l’évidence.

Tyrion disait forcément vrai. Son raisonnement n’était pas dénué de logique. Que Sansa ait parlé à Cersei à propos de l’identité de Jon paraissait peu vraisemblable, trop peu vraisemblable pour qu’elle puisse accuser la jeune Stark sans risque de s’attirer les foudres de Jon, et, par extensions, les foudres des Nordiens, dont l’appui lui était nécessaire dans sa conquête du Trône de Fer.

Elle se sentit bouillonner de rage.

Elle avait tant voulu, elle avait tant espéré enfin coincer la jeune Stark.

Aussi, quand elle avait appris, grâce à un des nombreux espions à sa solde, que Cersei, à Port-Réal, savait pour la filiation de Jon, elle avait sauté sur l’occasion.

Mais alors qu’elle avait pensé avoir enfin réussi à piéger Sansa Stark, elle lui glissait entre les doigts, encore une fois.

Elle s’adressa à nouveau à sa Main :

‘’Vous avez raison. Avec le recul, il me paraît peu probable que Lady Stark soit véritablement la source d’information de Cersei.’’

Tyrion parut soulagé.

Daenerys s’approcha encore un peu plus près de lui :

‘’Mais je vous préviens. Si jamais je découvre la moindre preuve, la preuve la plus infirme qui soit, que Lady Stark conspire véritablement avec Cersei, et elle en paiera les conséquences, aussi lourdes soient-elles.’’

Et elle ajouta, alors qu’il semblait prêt à partir :

‘’Et puisque vous vous portez garant d’elle et de son honnêteté, ce sera valable pour vous aussi.’’

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec Stelsa, désemparé.

Dans quel pétrin venait-il de se mettre, de les mettre, tous ?

* * *

La nuit était presque tombée sur Winterfell, quand la sonnerie retentit.

Tout le monde se précipita dans la cour du château, juste au moment pour voir trois chevaux passer au galop par les portes encore ouvertes.

Jon fut pris au milieu de la foule, mais parvint tout de même à se dégager un passage, suivi de Fantôme.

Et, dès qu’il eut le nez dehors, il reconnut immédiatement les trois hommes qui venaient de faire leur entrée en trombe.

Edd Tollett, Tormund et Béric Dondarrion.

De ce qu’il savait, ils étaient à Fort-Levant, quand la forteresse s’était effondrée avec une partie du Mur sous les assauts du Roi de la Nuit.

Il était soulagé de les voir en vie, sains et saufs, mais leur arrivée imprévue ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose.

Les morts étaient déjà là.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Morts Avant l'Aube

Les flocons virevoltaient dans les airs, avant d’atterrir légèrement sur les tuiles rouges des toits.

Il neigeait à Port-Réal, cette fois-ci, pour de bon.

Un vent glacial soufflait sur toute la ville, l’air froid s’engouffrant absolument partout.

Le ciel était gris, sombre, identique à l’humeur de Cersei.

Depuis sa fausse couche, survenue quelques jours auparavant, elle avait refusé d’adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, même à ses femmes de chambre.

Elle ne mangeait plus, elle ne dormait plus.

Son visage pâle était désormais marqué par de profondes cernes violettes, son teint était blafard et ses yeux ternes comme des émeraudes privées de leur brillance.

Elle passait ses journées à regarder par la fenêtre le vaste monde qui s’étendait en dessous d’elle, sans pour autant parvenir à le voir, les yeux perdus dans le vide, ne pensant à rien, rien, ce qu’elle aurait aimé être à cet instant, rien.

Parfois, sa main venant se poser naturellement sur son ventre, comme si son petit lionceau y était encore, comme si son cerveau n’avait pas enregistré que ses entrailles s’étaient transformées en tombeau, c’est mort, là-dedans, c’est mort.

Et c’était peut-être là l’ironie la plus cruelle de toute cette malheureuse histoire.

Cersei n’avait presque pas minci, depuis la perte de son bébé.

Elle avait certes perdu un peu de poids, mais le renflement à peine visible quand Jaime l’avait quittée, et qui n’avait cessé de croître par la suite, lui, n’avait pas disparu, comme si les dieux avaient jugé bon que même son corps se démène à lui faire penser qu’elle était toujours enceinte, en guise de punition pour la longue liste de soi-disant péchés qu’elle traînait derrière elle, comme un prisonnier traînerait ses chaînes.

Ce jour-là n’était pas différent des autres.

Elle était, comme à son habitude, à la fenêtre de ses appartements, seule, avec son dæmon, couché devant la cheminée un peu plus loin, qui avait, lui aussi, en même temps que son humaine, perdu de sa superbe. Son poil n’avait plus son éclat doré d’antan, il paraissait moins fier, moins majestueux, moins imposant qu’il ne l’avait été auparavant.

Elle songea qu’elle devrait le dire à Jaime.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir le lui annoncer ?

Il avait été tellement enthousiaste, à l’idée d’avoir un fils ou une fille qui pourrait enfin porter son nom, _leur_ nom, qu’il pourrait tenir dans ses bras et voir grandir, et pas seulement observer de loin, comme il avait dû se contenter de le faire quand Robert était encore de ce monde.

Elle se demanda s’il lui en voudrait. Elle espérait que non, elle s’en voulait déjà bien assez pour deux.

Elle n’aurait pas pu empêcher cela d’arriver, bien sûr, et pourtant, elle s’en tenait pour responsable, sans pour autant vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Cersei ne s’attendait pas à entendre la porte de ses quartiers s’ouvrir à la volée, ayant précisé qu’elle ne voulait voir personne, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une affaire de la plus haute importance, et sursauta quand ce fut le cas.

Quoiqu’il en soit, personne n’aurait eu soit la témérité, soit l’insolence, de débarquer dans les appartements de la reine, sans lui en avoir demandé l’autorisation et sans craindre de risquer sa colère.

Enfin, presque personne.

Avant même de le voir, elle savait de qui il s’agissait, et pourtant, quels ne furent pas sa surprise et son dégoût quand elle aperçut du coin de l’œil, ne s’étant même pas donné la peine de tourner la tête pour le regarder, Euron Greyjoy, qui entrait en se pavanant, comme s’il était déjà le maître des lieux, son large sourire arrogant étalé sur son visage parfaitement déplaisant, et son dæmon vautour tout aussi désagréable perchée sur son épaule.

Cersei déclara d’une voix froide, qui ne trahissait aucunement ses émotions :

‘’Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire, en disant que je ne souhaitais la présence de personne à mes côtés.’’

Elle sentit le Fer-né s’approcher d’elle, mais elle se refusa tout de même à tourner la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle pouvait travailler sa voix, la faire paraître autre que ce qu’elle était réellement, mais, hélas, pas son visage.

Si Euron Greyjoy la voyait dans cet état, il saurait alors immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer vulnérable devant lui.

‘’Pas même votre futur roi ?’’

_Surtout pas_ , se retint-elle de siffler, les dents serrées.

S’il y avait bien une personne dont elle ne désirait nullement la compagnie, c’était bel et bien Euron Greyjoy.

Même avant la perte de son petit, elle l’avait exécré au plus haut point, mais après ce qu’elle venait d’endurer, elle sentait qu’elle ne serait peut-être pas autant apte à se maîtriser qu’elle ne l’avait été auparavant.

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre à la question du pirate qui se prétendait roi, et, à la place, lui demanda à son tour :

‘’Que venez-vous faire ici ?’’

‘’Voir comment vous vous portez, bien sûr. Voilà déjà plusieurs jours que je ne vous ai pas vue, et, d’après ce que je sais, il est du devoir d’un homme de se soucier de la santé de sa femme.’’

Cersei se retint de ricaner à cette affirmation, bien que l’envie lui en manquait cruellement. Elle savait très bien ce qu’Euron était venu chercher, et elle était encore moins disposée à le lui donner qu’à l’accoutumée.

‘’Je sais ce que vous voulez.’’

Son sourire s’élargit encore plus, dévoilant davantage de ses dents pourries, quand se rapprocha un peu plus d’elle, réduisant de manière indécente l’espace entre eux.

‘’Tant mieux. Cela n’en sera que plus rapide et plus agréable pour nous deux.’’

Cersei prit une profonde inspiration, afin de dissimuler l’agacement dans sa voix :

‘’Vous m’avez déjà fait part de votre requête, et je vous ai déjà répondu que j’y accéderai. Mais, selon les termes de notre alliance, une fois que la guerre contre la fille Targaryen sera terminée, et gagnée.’’

‘’Guerre qui, à cause de votre engagement dans celle contre les Marcheurs Blancs et l’armée des morts, est en pause indéfinie.’’

Cersei n’eut pas la force de résister quand il la saisit par le bras et la contraignit à se retourner pour lui faire face.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais en vain.

Le manque d’alimentation et de sommeil la faisaient se sentir faible, impuissante, trop pour réellement parvenir à lutter contre la force d’Euron, qui, de toute manière, était bien supérieure à la sienne.

Et il n’était pas question qu’elle se plaigne, qu’elle l’implore, qu’elle mendie de ne pas la dévêtir brutalement et de se forcer en elle, exactement comme Robert l’avait fait pendant des années, et tirant, tout comme lui, une sorte de satisfaction particulièrement perverse de ses supplications et des larmes dans ses yeux, même si elle se refusait à les laisser couler.

Elle était une reine. Une reine ordonnait, et était obéie, ou celui qui défiait son autorité se retrouvait sévèrement puni.

Elle siffla :

‘’Lâchez-moi.’’

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il ne souriait plus.

‘’Tu vas me donner ce que je veux. Tu es seule, ton manchot de frère n’est pas là pour te défendre, pas plus que le cadavre qui te sert de garde du corps. Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi.’’

Elle le sentit l’attraper par le devant de sa robe, qu’il arracha, le cuir se décousant facilement dans sa forte poigne.

Elle réitéra sa commande, mais d’une voix beaucoup moins assurée maintenant que son visage n’était qu’à quelques centimètres du sien, et qu’il n’y avait plus que la mince couche de soie de ses sous-vêtements qui séparait sa main occupée à la déshabiller de ses seins, l’autre la tenant fermement.

‘’Lâchez-moi, ou je vous jure que…’’

Il y avait plus que le désir et l’arrogance dans le regard d’Euron, quand les yeux noirs se plongèrent dans les yeux verts.

Une sorte de noirceur les obscurcissaient encore plus, la méchanceté, la monstruosité se démenant à l’intérieur comme cela avait été le cas dans les yeux de Robert, des années auparavant.

‘’Tu me jures que quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me faire ?’’

Mais il la lâcha, ôtant sa main de son bras, y laissant des marques rouges, qui deviendraient certainement bleues ou violettes le matin.

Cersei avait l’habitude, des hommes qui lui laissaient leurs traces sur le corps, comme si elle était une propriété à marquer, un dû.

Le seul qui ne l’avait jamais fait était Jaime.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu des marques, des morsures d’amour, des traces de griffures quand ses ongles raclaient sa peau sous les vagues du plaisir, mais jamais de blessures.

Euron s’éloigna, et Cersei ne lui prêta plus attention, remontant les lambeaux de ses vêtements sur sa chair exposée au froid mordant de l’hiver.

(Peut-être que si elle l’avait suivi du regard, elle aurait vu qu’il ne se dirigeait pas vers la sortie, mais vers la cheminée.)

Elle fut donc pliée en deux par la douleur soudaine et violente qui lui coupa le souffle quand Euron plongea sa main dans la fourrure dorée d’Aramis, toujours endormi, serrant de toutes ses forces la peau du fauve, pendant que son maudit vautour s’appliquait à faire de même, y enfonçant ses serres aussi profondément qu’il le pouvait.

Il était strictement interdit, de toucher l’âme de quelqu’un d’autre. Non, pas interdit. Tabou.

Bien sûr, Jaime et elle l’avaient déjà fait.

Il leur arrivait de caresser doucement le dæmon de l’autre, après tout, leur relation aussi, était taboue, et malgré tout, c’était _bien,_ alors, toucher l’âme, la moitié d’âme de son jumeau de la même manière qu’ils se touchaient ne pouvait être que bien, aussi.

Mais jamais Jaime n’avait utilisé son dæmon pour lui faire du mal, et elle ne l’avait jamais fait non plus.

Alors qu’Euron, si.

Cersei avait l’impression que tout son corps était en feu, tant la douleur qui lui incendiait les entrailles était horrible, pas tant à cause de l’acte en lui-même, mais l’impression de se sentir souillée, salie, violée, exactement comme il avait failli le faire à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Robert aussi, s’était cru permis de toucher à son dæmon, après tout, elle était sa femme, elle était sa propriété, elle était à lui, alors, son âme était à lui aussi, et il l’avait fait exactement de la même manière, et pourtant, elle ne se rappelait pas une souffrance aussi grande, peut-être parce que Jaime était là, et qu’elle allait se réfugier dans ses bras dès que tout cela était terminé, mais que ce n’était pas le cas, là.

Elle fut soulagée quand Aramis se réveilla, une poignée de secondes après, mais qui semblaient être des heures à Cersei, et planta ses longs crocs dans la peau du bras d’Euron, le faisant haleter de douleur, le sang coulant de la blessure comme si cela pouvait compenser celle de Cersei, et que sa torture, son supplice s’arrêta.

Euron était tombé au sol à cause de la force du lion, et y était toujours quand Cersei se redressa et lui dit, la haine brûlante dans ses yeux de feu grégeois, mais sa voix glaciale comme le vent qui soufflait dehors :

‘’La prochaine fois que vous réessaierez ce que vous avez fait ce soir seront les dernières minutes de votre vie que vous passerez avec votre tête sur vos épaules.’’

Elle s’approcha un peu plus de lui, et poursuivit :

‘’Je vous ai promis quelque chose. Quand la guerre sera terminée, et gagnée, vous l’aurez. Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes.’’

Elle se pencha encore plus vers lui, et le regarda dans les yeux, tout en articulant bien pour être sûre qu’il comprenait.

‘’Mais pas avant.’’

Euron se releva, le bras toujours dégoulinant de sang écarlate, et quitta les appartements de la reine sans demander son reste, escorté par son vautour.

Dès qu’il fut parti, Cersei se laissa tomber à genoux là où elle était, tout contre son dæmon, et se mit à pleurer en enfonçant ses mains dans sa douce fourrure, enfouissant son visage dans sa crinière, comme elle l’aurait fait dans le cou de Jaime s’il avait été là.

Si elle pensait qu’elle n’avait plus de larmes à verser, elle s’était trompée.

* * *

L’atmosphère devenait de plus en plus tendue à Winterfell au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

Les morts pouvaient être aux portes du château à n’importe quel instant, maintenant, et tout le monde devait se tenir prêt à les affronter le moment venu.

L’ambiance était lourde, pesante, chacun sachant bien contre qui ils allaient se battre, sachant bien qu’ils allaient combattre la mort, et ce qui allait se passer si jamais ils perdaient, la nuit interminable qui allait s’abattre sur eux, et ne plus jamais se retirer.

Le fait que les effectifs des armées avaient presque doublés avec l’arrivée des soldats Lannister avaient été un soulagement bien bref, avant de retomber dans l’horrible attente des Marcheurs Blancs.

Daenerys était dans les appartements qui lui avaient été attribués, le feu brûlant dans la cheminée insuffisant à réchauffer la pièce.

Elle repensait à la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Tyrion quelques jours auparavant.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde au courant de l’identité de Jon.

Ce n’était plus un secret, désormais, et bientôt, les Sept Couronnes toutes entières seraient au courant de qui était leur souverain légitime.

Et, si la nouvelle n’avait pas déjà fait le tour du continent, tout le monde le saurait bientôt.

Cersei s’en assurerait, Daenerys le savait.

Elle ferait n’importe quoi pour préserver les siens, avait déjà fait tout et n’importe quoi pour protéger les siens, alors, ce ne serait pas l’idée de divulguer une information confidentielle qui l’arrêterait.

Et si tous les seigneurs de Westeros devenaient conscient de qui était le véritable héritier mâle de la lignée Targaryen, il n’y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’ils le choisiraient plutôt que Daenerys.

Elle soupira, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des flammes, les flammes qui avaient jadis fait la puissance de sa maison, et qui avaient fait la sienne.

_Feu et sang._

Elle n’avait pas le choix.

Comme elle l’avait dit à Sansa, toute sa vie durant, elle n’avait aspiré qu’à une seule chose : le Trône de Fer.

Elle était incapable de faire la liste de tout ce qu’elle avait dû subir, de tout ce qu’elle avait dû endurer, afin de parvenir jusqu’ici.

Et maintenant, voilà qu’un obstacle, un ultime obstacle se dressait sur sa route.

Elle aimait Jon. Cela aussi, elle l’avait dit à Sansa.

Elle aimait Jon. Mais elle ne renoncerait pas au Trône de Fer pour lui.

Pas quand elle avait déjà tant perdu pour y accéder.

* * *

Sansa était dans la Grande Salle avec Seldan, au beau milieu de toutes les femmes et les enfants affolés, donnant ses directives à ses domestiques, quand elle vit Daenerys entrer dans la pièce, cherchant visiblement quelqu’un.

Elle se retourna, pour ne pas lui faire face, espérant que peut-être, si elle ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, la Mère des Dragons ne la verrait pas, qu’elle repartirait en pensant qu’elle n’était pas ici, peut-être ailleurs.

Peine perdue.

Elle vit du coin de l’œil Daenerys se diriger à grands pas vers elle, tout le monde s’écartant de son passage, et se rapprocher de plus en plus vite.

Sansa sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Si Daenerys tenait absolument à lui parler, cela n’était forcément pas de bon augure.

‘’Lady Sansa, puis-je vous parler ?’’

Sansa regarda autour d’elle d’un air inquiet, avant d’acquiescer, et de se laisser entraîner par Daenerys dans une petite pièce adjacente, plongée dans la pénombre.

Une fois qu’elle fut sûre qu’elles étaient seules, et à l’abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, Daenerys déclara, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler le véritable but de cette conversation :

‘’Nous devons absolument nous entretenir sur ce qui va se passer quand la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs sera terminée.’’

Sansa la regarda sans sourciller, sa voix froide :

‘’Il me semble que vous savez déjà ce qui va se passer. Vous allez assiéger Port-Réal avec ce qu’il restera de vos armées et des nôtres. C’est ce que Jon vous a promis en échange de votre aide.’’

Daenerys l’observa longuement, semblant réfléchir à si Sansa la prenait pour une idiote.

‘’Oui, c’est vrai. Mais au cas où Jon ne survivrait pas à la bataille ?’’

Sansa fronça les sourcils.

Elle y avait pensé, bien sûr, à l’éventualité de la mort de Jon, mais jusqu’à présent, elle s’était rassurée en se disant qu’il était un véritable héros de guerre, qu’il avait déjà combattu les Marcheurs Blancs et leur armée de morts, et il avait triomphé, une fois, deux fois, à Durlieu, en allant capturer le mort pour le ramener à Cersei.

Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose perturbait Sansa, le fait que les morts soient proches d’elle, ou le regard de Daenerys, peut-être.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Seldan, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son, aucun mot n’en sortit.

Daenerys prit son silence pour une réponse, et, ses yeux améthyste durs comme la pierre, déclara :

‘’Je vous préviens. Quand la Longue Nuit sera passée, j’irai moi-même à Port-Réal pour écraser Cersei, et je reprendrai ce qui me reviens de droit : le Trône de Fer et les Sept Couronnes. Si Jon meurt, vous deviendrez la Gouverneure du Nord. Mais je n’ai pas de pitié pour mes ennemis et mes opposants.’’

Baissant la voix, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu’un ne l’entende, malgré toutes les précautions qu’elles avaient prises pour que leur conversation reste entre elles, elle continua :

‘’Je sais que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, vous avez tramé quelque chose avec Cersei. Je n’en ai pas encore la preuve, mais si jamais je trouve quelque chose, la moindre petite chose…’’

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

‘’Vous subirez le sort de tous les traîtres…’’

Et, tournant les talons, sans regarder derrière elle, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

Le temps était toujours maussade à Port-Réal, mais au moins, il avait arrêté de neiger.

Le froid, lui, par contre, était toujours bien présent.

Qyburn ne savait pas ce qui avait poussé Cersei à changer d’avis et à arrêter de se laisser aller, mais elle lui avait fait parvenir un message, lui disant qu’elle souhaitait s’entretenir avec lui.

Elle était assise derrière son bureau, occupée à lire des papiers, dont elle ne leva pas les yeux quand il frappa et qu’elle l’invita à entrer.

Elle s’interrompit néanmoins dans sa lecture pour se rendre compte de l’identité de son visiteur, et parut soulagée quand elle s’aperçut qu’il s’agissait de Qyburn.

Son dæmon singe sauta de son épaule, où elle était perchée, comme à son habitude, pendant qu’Aramis, lui, faisait les cent pas, parfaite représentation de l’esprit de son humaine.

Il s’assit sur l’une des chaises en face d’elle, et, la regardant dans les yeux, lui demanda doucement :

‘’Est-ce que vous allez bien ?’’

Elle soupira :

‘’ ‘’Bien’’ est un grand mot. Mais ça va mieux.’’

Il hocha la tête. Il n’était pas amplement satisfait de cette réponse, parce qu’il voyait bien qu’elle était encore visiblement extrêmement fatiguée, mais il n’insista pas plus. Elle n’avait certainement pas besoin qu’il remue le couteau dans la plaie.

S’ensuivit un long silence, pendant lequel ils se contentèrent de se regarder l’un l’autre, mais que Qyburn brisa au bout d’un moment :

‘’Vous souhaitiez me parler ?’’

Cersei cligna des yeux, comme si elle sortait d’une transe :

‘’Oui, oui… Les habitants de Port-Réal me pressent pour savoir comment je compte protéger la population de la ville quand la fille Targaryen arrivera pour essayer de la faire tomber.’’ Elle désigna d’un geste de la main les papiers qui s’entassaient aux quatre coins du bureau. ‘’Je voulais avoir votre avis sur la question, avant de leur répondre.’’

Qyburn acquiesça. Il avait déjà réfléchi à cela, sachant que ça pourrait rapidement devenir un problème, et qu’elle n’aurait sûrement pas la tête à penser à ce genre de chose.

‘’Quels projets aviez-vous pour eux ?’’

‘’Daenerys Targaryen revendique le fait d’être une libératrice. Elle prétend vouloir venir sauver la population de Westeros.’’

Elle soupira à nouveau.

‘’J’avais pensé compter sur le fait qu’elle n’attaquera pas les gens qu’elle vient sauver. Je voulais donc faire entrer la population dans le Donjon Rouge, afin de m’assurer qu’elle ne le prendrait pas d’assaut avec son dragon.’’

Il l’invita à poursuivre d’un hochement de tête.

‘’Mais c’est également là mon plus grand problème. Je ne suis sûre de rien concernant cette fille. Elle n’est pas la fille du Roi Fou pour rien. Je ne suis donc pas sûre qu’elle ne choisira pas de mettre tout à feu et à sang. Et, si c’est le cas, le peuple m’en tiendra pour responsable. Et le Donjon Rouge n’est pas assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde.’’

‘’J’ai peut-être une solution, si cela vous intéresse.’’

Elle le regarda avec curiosité :

‘’Je vous écoute. De toute façon, au point où j’en suis…’’

‘’Lancehélion et Hautjardin sont toujours vides, n’est-ce pas ?’’

Elle fronça les sourcils :

‘’Les familles qui y vivaient sont mortes. Je n’ai pas nommé de Seigneur du Bief après la mort de Randyll Tarly, bien que j’ai promis ce titre à Ser Bronn de la Néra, en échange de la protection de Jaime, et je ne me suis même pas penchée sur la question de Dorne. Je suppose que les Dorniens choisiront eux-mêmes celui qu’ils jugent être l’héritier légitime de la principauté. Donc oui, pour ce que j’en sais, ils sont toujours vides, bien que je ne puisse pas garantir qu’il n’y ait pas des paysans qui s’y soient installés pour l’hiver. Mais pourquoi ?’’

‘’D’après mes informateurs, les Marcheurs Blancs sont presque à Winterfell, mais la Longue Nuit n’est pas encore passée. Nous avons donc encore un peu de temps devant nous avant l’arrivée des armées Targaryen.’’

Elle ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

‘’Certes…’’

Il poursuivit :

‘’Envoyez une partie de la population de Port-Réal à Hautjardin, et une partie à Lancehélion. Si nous perdons, ils auront le temps d’apprendre notre défaite. Et si Daenerys décide de brûler la ville, ils vous soutiendront, parce qu’ils se rappelleront que c’est grâce à vous qu’ils n’auront pas été tués, parce que vous les aurez envoyés ailleurs. Le reste de la population pourra amplement rentrer dans le Donjon Rouge.’’

Cersei étudia la proposition. L’idée était intelligente, et pas irréalisable. Néanmoins, il y avait un problème qui se posait.

‘’Et comment les emmène-t-on à Lancehélion et à Hautjardin ? L’intégralité des armées Lannister sont parties avec Jaime, je n’ai plus de flotte personnelle, et je ne peux pas sacrifier de membres de la Compagnie Dorée.’’

‘’Envoyez-les moins bons éléments de la Flotte de Fer. Vous pouvez largement vous permettre de vous défaire de quelques bateaux, les plus petits, pour la population de Port-Réal.’’

Un nouveau silence se réinstalla entre eux. Cersei plissa les yeux, continuant de réfléchir.

Qyburn se leva :

‘’Ce sera tout, Votre Majesté ?’’

Elle acquiesça, silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées.

‘’N’hésitez pas à me faire mander, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.’’

Il tourna les talons, son dæmon sautant à nouveau sur son épaule.

Mais, au moment où il atteignit la porte, Cersei le rappela.

‘’Qyburn ?’’

Il se retourna pour la regarder.

‘’Oui ?’’

‘’Merci.’’

Il lui sourit, inclina respectueusement la tête, et sortit.

* * *

Jaime ne supportait plus l’attente qui précédait la Longue Nuit.

Il était attablé avec Tyrion devant la cheminée de ses appartements, où ils buvaient tous deux choppe de bière après choppe de bière, espérant noyer ainsi l’angoisse qui montait de plus en plus en eux.

Aucun des deux ne s’attendaient pourtant à voir la porte de la pièce s’ouvrir avec fracas, à moins que cela soit pour leur dire que ça y est, ils étaient là, les morts étaient là, aux portes de Winterfell, et leur mort aussi, peut-être.

Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de reconnaître la silhouette de Bronn dans l’encadrement de la porte, avant qu’il ne s’avance vers eux.

Ni Tyrion, ni Jaime ne parla, quand le mercenaire leur expliqua que Cersei l’avait envoyé pour empêcher son frère jumeau de mourir pendant la Grande Bataille de Winterfell en échange de Hautjardin et de tous les titres qui s’y rattachaient, et Jaime cessa d’écouter quand il ne fut plus question de sa sœur, préférant se laisser dériver dans ses pensées sur elle plutôt que de continuer d’écouter son frère et Bronn.

La dernière chose qu’il saisit deur leur conversation fut une bribe de phrase de Tyrion :

‘’Si ça se trouve, nous seront tous morts avant l’aube…’’


	12. Chapitre 11 : Au Revoir, Mon Frère

Les cendres voletaient toujours dans les airs, tombant doucement, se mélangeant avec les flocons de neige qui, eux aussi, venaient se poser délicatement et jonchaient le sol.

L’air était chargé, et sentait horriblement, un mélange de brûlé, de chair humaine carbonisée, de fumée, un parfum de mort.

Les pas de Sansa et de Seldan étaient pratiquement silencieux, crissant à peine dans la neige blanche recouverte de cendres noires.

Elle cherchait Jon.

Elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis que les membres de l’armée des morts s’étaient effondrés au sol, sans vie, comme cela aurait dû être depuis le début, et que les Marcheurs Blancs s’étaient évaporés dans les airs, purement et simplement, comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé.

Elle était obligée d’enjamber des cadavres, méconnaissables, dont on ne pouvait dire sûrement s’ils avaient appartenu à l’armée des morts ou à celle des vivants, peu importait, à présent.

Quand soudain, elle s’arrêta, obnubilée par la scène à quelques mètres d’elle, tout en ne voulant pas y croire, ce n’était pas possible, ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, n’est-ce pas, rien qu’un cauchemar, rien d’autre qu’un horrible cauchemar.

Mais le cri de Daenerys lui prouva que non.

Elle était là, agenouillée au milieu de la neige et des cendres, au milieu du feu et du sang, berçant un corps.

Un corps.

Les yeux de Sansa se brouillèrent de larmes quand elle reconnut l’identité du mort, même si au fond, elle l’avait su depuis le début, depuis qu’elle avait vu qu’il n’était pas revenu.

Jon avait une dague profondément enfoncée dans ses entrailles, une lame de glace, l’arme des Marcheurs Blancs, dont il ne ressortait que le manche.

Son sang tachait le manteau de fourrure blanche de Daenerys, dont les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage avant de tomber sur les joues froides de Jon.

Sansa chercha Fantôme des yeux, en se disant que quand elle verrait le loup blanc, ce serait fini, elle serait sûre que Jon était toujours vivant, que le dæmon ne s’était pas évaporé en une nuée de poussière dorée.

Mais, elle eut beau le chercher, elle ne le vit nulle part.

C’était fini.

Jon Snow était mort.

Sansa ferma les yeux, refusant de voir une minute de plus cela, une image qui resterait déjà indéfiniment gravée dans sa mémoire, et les larmes chaudes comme le souffle de la vie coulèrent sur ses joues, à elle aussi.

* * *

Les Marcheurs Blancs avaient beau avoir été vaincus, cela n’empêchait pas la neige de continuer à tomber, recouvrant le sol d’un épais manteau immaculé, recouvrant le sang et les cendres, recouvrant les traces de la Grande Guerre.

La fumée provenant des flammes des bûchers funéraires mourrait dans le ciel gris de l’hiver, comme si les âmes s’échappaient de leurs prisons charnelles, montant dans les airs, avant de s’évanouir, mort c’est mort, la vie, c’est fini, mais les morts aussi.

Les derniers survivants, trop peu nombreux, malheureusement, avaient l’air las, fatigués, l’adrénaline de la victoire n’ayant pas encore eu le temps de monter dans les esprits, pas quand il y avait tant de monde à enterrer, pas quand tant de leurs frères, de leurs pères, de leurs fils étaient tombés.

Sansa regarda Daenerys du coin de l’œil, elle qui était devant le bûcher où avait été posé le corps de Jon.

Elle avait réclamé le privilège de l’incinérer, c’était elle la reine, comme elle n’avait pas manqué de le lui rappeler, et puis, Feu et Sang était sa devise, après tout, _leur_ devise, et Sansa n’avait pas, plus, plus la force de lutter, elle en avait marre, du feu et du sang, comme tous les Nordiens, tout le monde.

Alors, elle avait accepté.

Mais elle avait le profond sentiment qu’elle n’aurait pas dû. L’héritier mâle de la dynastie Targaryen venait de s’éteindre. Daenerys était donc la dernière des dragons à être encore dans la course pour le trône.

Elle détourna le regard de la Mère des Dragons pour regarder Jaime Lannister.

Il était en vie, et entier, et elle en remerciait les dieux depuis qu’elle l’avait vu revenir vivant et sur ses pieds de la Longue Nuit.

Elle n’avait pas osé imaginer l’ampleur de la fureur de Cersei si son frère jumeau avait péri ou avait été blessé pendant la Grande Bataille de Winterfell, alors qu’elle n’avait tout d’abord pas voulu qu’il vienne s’y battre, et elle songea qu’il valait mieux ne pas y penser, que c’était terminé, maintenant, qu’il n’y avait plus lieu de s’inquiéter.

Elle avait tort, bien sûr.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, entre les murs de la Grande Salle de Winterfell.

On y célébrait la défaite de la mort. On y célébrait la vie.

Tout le monde, semblait heureux, exception faite de Daenerys, mais Sansa ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, pour une fois.

Elle avait perdu Jorah Mormont. Elle avait perdu Jon.

Il était normal qu’elle ne soit pas d’humeur à festoyer comme tous les autres invités.

Tormund avait porté un toast en l’honneur de Jon, un roi, avait-il dit, parce qui d’autre chevauchait un dragon, sinon un fou ?

Daenerys avait levé son verre, elle aussi, mais Sansa avait bien vu qu’il y avait autre chose qui n’allait pas, après tout, Jon n’était pas le seul à chevaucher un dragon, Jon n’était pas le seul à mériter le titre de roi, mais Jon était mort, maintenant, donc cela n’avait plus aucune importance, aucune.

Sansa focalisait tellement son attention sur Daenerys qu’elle n’aperçut pas Arya qui s’approchait d’elle, jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se racle la gorge afin de signaler sa présence à sa sœur.

Sansa cligna des yeux, tirée brusquement de ses pensées, et regarda Arya :

‘’Désolée, je ne t’avais pas vue.’’

‘’J’ai remarqué.’’

Elles eurent toutes deux un petit rire sans joie.

Un silence gênant s’installa entre elles, jusqu’à ce que Sansa le brise :

‘’Alors, qu’est-ce que cela fait, d’être l’héroïne d’une guerre ?’’

C’était Arya qui avait mit fin à tout cela, Arya qui avait planté sa lame de Verredragon dans les entrailles de glace du Roi de la Nuit, Arya qui les avait tous sauvés, tous, sauvés d’une mort certaine.

Elle soupira, de tristesse, probablement :

‘’On parle surtout de Jon, tu sais.’’

Sansa tenta de la réconforter maladroitement :

‘’On parle toujours plus de ceux qui y sont restés.’’

Arya hocha la tête, et se remit à parler, mais Sansa ne l’écouta pas vraiment. Elle regarda Jaime Lannister sortir de la pièce, uniquement accompagné de son dæmon , sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait sa sœur, réfléchissant plutôt à ce que le chevalier pouvait bien aller faire dehors, suivi peu de temps après par Brienne et son dæmon-chien.

Il fallut qu’Arya la tire par la manche en l’appelant, pour qu’elle soit attentive à ce qu’elle était en train de dire :

‘’Tu m’écoutes ?’’

Sansa lui répondit distraitement :

‘’Oui, oui, bien sûr.’’

Mais Arya n’eut pas l’air convaincue, et répéta ce qu’elle venait dire :

‘’Maintenant que la guerre contre les morts et terminée, et que Winterfell a une nouvelle Dame, je vais partir explorer l’ouest de Westeros.’’

Sansa lui sourit :

‘’C’est bien, c’est toujours ce que tu as voulu faire : partir à l’aventure, découvrir le monde et ce que personne avant toi n’avait jamais découvert.’’

Arya hocha la tête, et Sansa pensa à ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire.

_Winterfell a une nouvelle Dame._

C’était à elle que sa sœur faisait allusion.

Elle était la nouvelle Dame de Winterfell.

Elle avait désormais le pouvoir dans le Nord.

Elle regarda Daenerys, et se souvint de ce que Tyrion lui avait dit, peu de temps auparavant.

_Je serais plus confiant en l’avenir si je partais après la Longue Nuit en sachant que vous et Daenerys êtes des alliées._

Mais une autre bribe de leur conversation remonta à l’esprit de Sansa.

_Vous êtes coupable de trahison. Si Daenerys l’apprend, elle va vouloir vous faire exécuter. Jon parviendra peut-être à l’en empêcher dans un premier temps, mais si elle finit par monter sur le Trône de Fer, elle aura tous les droits d’ordonner votre mise à mort._

Qui allait empêcher Daenerys de la tuer, maintenant que Jon n’était plus là ?

* * *

Jaime sourit quand il sentit l’air frais sur son visage en sortant dehors, accompagné de Sercilia.

La guerre contre les morts était terminée. Il allait pouvoir retourner à Port-Réal.

Il allait pouvoir retourner auprès de Cersei.

Il sourit encore plus largement à cette pensée.

Si la chance était de son côté, peut-être qu’il arriverait à temps pour la naissance de leur fils ou de leur fille.

Pour rien au monde, il n’aurait voulu que Cersei accouche seule, sans lui, alors que s’il partait suffisamment vite, s’il quittait le Nord assez rapidement, il pourrait être à ses côtés.

Il ne restait plus grand-chose des armées Lannister, elles avaient été décimées, comme toutes les autres, mais ce n’était pas important.

Ils auraient la Compagnie Dorée, à Port-Réal. Ils vaincraient Daenerys, coûte que coûte. Ils n’avaient pas le choix.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il n’entendit pas les pas de quelqu’un d’autre crisser dans la neige derrière lui, et ne se rendit pas compte de la présence d’une autre personne avant qu’il n’entende une voix s’élever dans son dos :

‘’Ser Jaime ?’’

Il n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la propriétaire de cette voix.

Brienne s’approcha un peu plus de lui, et vint se mettre à sa hauteur, son chien s’approchant de la lionne de Jaime.

‘’Oui ?’’

Il l’observa. Elle brûlait de lui dire quelque chose, c’était évident, mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment à l’aise à l’idée d’en parler.

Après de longues minutes de silence mutuel, elle se décida enfin.

Une question lui tournait dans la tête depuis que les Marcheurs Blancs s’étaient effondrés à côté de Jaime et elle, et, même si au fond, elle connaissait déjà la réponse, elle préférait encore l’entendre de sa bouche, et en avoir le cœur net.

‘’Maintenant que la guerre contre les morts est terminée, vous allez rentrer à Port-Réal ?’’

Jaime fronça les sourcils. Il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à cette question, mais il n’y avait pas d’hésitation dans sa voix quand il lui répondit :

‘’Bien sûr. Daenerys et Cersei ont conclu une trêve le temps que les Marcheurs Blancs soient vaincus, mais c’est chose faite. Les hostilités vont reprendre, et je dois retourner auprès de ma sœur, pour l’aider à planifier la défense de la ville.’’

Brienne ne reconnut pas vraiment sa voix quand elle répondit avec emphase :

‘’Ils vont détruire toute la cité ! Vous savez qu’ils le feront.’’

Elle n’aurait pas dû lui dire. C’était confidentiel, ce n’était pas à elle de divulguer les plans de Daenerys, surtout pas au camp ennemi.

Mais voilà, elle aimait Jaime.

Elle l’aimait, et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir sans essayer de l’en empêcher, aussi vaines ses tentatives soient-elles.

Et Jaime le comprit, visiblement, quand il soupira.

‘’Je ne suis pas un homme pour vous, Brienne.’’

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ne voulant pas l’écouter, pas le croire.

Bien sûr que si, il pouvait être un homme pour elle.

Il était un homme d’honneur. Il était venu se battre dans le Nord, exactement comme il l’avait promis.

‘’Vous êtes un homme d’honneur. Vous avez tenu votre parole.’’

Jaime secoua la tête.

‘’Cersei a tenu parole. C’est elle qui a promis qu’elle enverrait nos armées se battre à votre côté, c’est elle qui a prononcé les mots, et qui les a honorés. Pas moi.’’

‘’Vous avez quand même mené vos armées au front, en prenant vous-même le risque de mourir, pour vous assurer de la victoire de la vie.’’

Jaime soupira de plus belle :

‘’Je l’ai fait pour Cersei. Pas pour moi, pas pour le peuple. Pas pour la vie de tout le monde. Pour Cersei.’’

Brienne secoua la tête à son tour, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais ne voulant pas les laisser couler.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle tombe toujours amoureuse d’hommes qui ne l’aimaient pas en retour ?

‘’Vous n’êtes pas comme votre sœur.’’

‘’Je ne suis pas l’homme que vous pensez que je suis, Brienne.’’

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration :

‘’J’ai précipité un gosse du haut d’une tour, plus jamais il ne marchera. Pour Cersei. J’ai étranglé mon cousin de mes propres mains, rien que pour revoir Cersei. J’aurais assassiné chaque homme, chaque femme, et chaque enfant à Vivesaigues, pour Cersei.’’

Les larmes de Brienne coulaient désormais librement sur ses joues.

‘’Elle a fait des choses horribles. Elle est haïssable. Je le suis, moi aussi.’’

Il posa doucement sa main d’or sur son épaule, vestige doré, glacé du membre qu’il avait perdu pour défendre sa vertu contre les hommes de Roose Bolton, et elle le regarda à nouveau.

‘’Je suis sûr qu’un jour, vous trouverez quelqu’un de bien. Quelqu’un qui vous mérite.’’

Les sanglots de Brienne cessèrent, et il continua doucement :

‘’Mais cet homme, ça ne peut pas être moi.’’

Elle baissa la tête, et il la laissa là, seule, avec son dæmon, pendant que Sercilia le suivait à l’intérieur.

* * *

Sansa aperçut Jaime qui revenait dans la Grande Salle, mais seul, comme il en était sorti.

Elle s’apprêtait à se retirer pour la nuit, quand soudain, elle eut envie de se rendre dans le bois sacré, devant l’immense barral que vénérait son père, l’endroit où Arya avait tué le Roi de la Nuit et où la bataille avait pris fin, et l’endroit où devait se trouver Bran, à ce moment-même.

Elle sentit les yeux de Daenerys sur elle pendant qu’elle sortait, mais elle n’y prêta pas attention, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Bran était effectivement devant le barral quand elle arriva dans le bois sacré plongé dans l’obscurité, et ni lui, ni sa corneille ne tournèrent la tête quand elle apparut à ses côtés, suivie de Seldan.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, aucun d’entre eux, ils étaient juste là, assis devant l’arbre au feuillage rouge, profitant du silence reposant, après le chaos de la bataille et l’agitation qui régnait dans la pièce maîtresse du château, l’ivresse de la victoire désormais bien présente parmi les survivants, qui avaient dit à la mort _‘’Pas aujourd’hui’’._

Mais soudain, Bran sentit une vision venir à lui.

* * *

_La nuit était d’un noir d’encre, et seule la lumière intense provenant des flammes qui semblaient monter jusqu’au ciel contrastait avec l’obscurité._

_La bataille faisait toujours rage, les cadavres s’empilaient un peu partout, méconnaissables, recouverts de cendres et de sang._

_Jon était là, à bout de souffle, tournant le dos à Daenerys, qui s’approchait de lui._

_Il venait visiblement de détruire un des Marcheurs Blancs, dont la Lame de glace avait été projetée à plusieurs pieds de lui, et dont il ne restait rien._

_S’avançant un peu plus près de son amant, et arrivant juste devant la lame, Daenerys se pencha._

_Feu et Sang._

_Elle n’avait pas le choix._

_Elle était la seule Reine des Sept Couronnes, la seule héritière du Trône de Fer et de la dynastie des Targaryen, et cela devait rester comme ça._

_Ramassant le poignard, elle le fit tourner dans ses doigts, sentant la froideur de la glace contre la chaleur de sa peau._

_Le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble._

_Elle cacha le poignard dans la fourrure blanche de son manteau, et se rapprocha encore plus de Jon._

_Ce dernier se retourna, et la vit._

_Il avança à son tour, se dépêcha, vint la rejoindre, il était heureux de la voir, elle n’était pas censée être au milieu du champ de bataille, elle n’était pas censée être loin de son dragon, mais au moins, elle était en vie, et, pour autant qu’il pouvait en juger, saine et sauve._

_Ils n’étaient pas vraiment seuls, mais les hommes qui les entouraient ne leur prêtait aucune attention, concentré sur les combats qu’ils étaient en train de mener, alors, c’était tout comme._

_Quand ils se furent rejoints, Jon se pencha pour embrasser Daenerys._

_Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, et ses lèvres avaient un goût salé quand elles entrèrent en contact avec les siennes._

_Il pensait que c’était des larmes de soulagement, mais il se trompait._

_Il ne savait pas._

_Elle n’avait pas le choix, elle n’avait pas le choix, elle n’avait pas le choix._

_Le Trône de Fer était le but qu’elle avait poursuivi toute sa vie, son seul et unique désir, ce qui lui revenait de droit._

_Personne ne pouvait le lui prendre, le lui voler à nouveau et c’était comme ça._

_Les yeux de Jon s’écarquillèrent quand la lame s’enfonça dans ses entrailles, son sang jaillissant de la plaie béante venant tacher la fourrure blanche du manteau de Daenerys, et il s’effondra sur elle sans émettre le moindre son._

_Elle le rattrapa et le soutint tant bien que mal, pendant qu’elle s’agenouillait et qu’elle l’allongeait au sol, le berçant dans ses bras, alors qu’elle sanglotait, désormais, pleurant à chaudes larmes la perte de son amant qui avait failli être son usurpateur._

* * *

‘’Alors, tu as vu quelque chose d’intéressant ?’’

Bran ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne voulant pas croire ce qu’il venait de voir, même s’il savait que ce n’était que la vérité, rien que la vérité.

Ce n’était pas en combattant un des Marcheurs Blancs que Jon était mort.

C’était Daenerys qui l’avait tué, éliminant ainsi un de ses concurrents les plus sérieux pour le trône.

Il regarda Sansa.

Il ne savait pas ce qu’elle pourrait faire si elle le savait. Elle n’avait jamais aimé Daenerys, mais le fait qu’elle soit la meurtrière de Jon la ferait l’abhorrer.

Mais Jon était son frère. Leur frère.

Sansa avait le droit de savoir, tout autant que lui.

Il ne tourna toujours pas sa tête, refusant de croiser ses yeux de saphir, qui seraient bientôt encore plus ternis par la tristesse qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà.

‘’Tu dois savoir quelque chose… A propos de la mort de Jon…’’


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le Briseur d'Âme

Lorsque Sansa pénétra à nouveau dans la Grande Salle du château, suivie de son dæmon, elle ne put se résoudre à jeter le moindre coup d’œil à Daenerys.

Elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ressasser les paroles de Bran, quatre petits mots qui ne cessaient de la tourmenter.

_Daenerys a tué Jon. Daenerys a tué Jon. Daenerys a tué Jon._

Elle l’aimait pourtant. Elle le lui avait dit elle-même.

Elle l’aimait, et pourtant, cela ne l’avait pas dissuadée de l’éliminer au moment où il devenait trop dangereux, au moment où il devenait un obstacle, _une menace_ à sa prétention au trône.

Sansa se rappela ce que Tyrion lui avait dit, avant la Longue Nuit.

_Je serais plus confiant en l’avenir si je partais après la Longue Nuit persuadé que vous et Daenerys êtes des alliées._

Des alliées…

Comment pourraient-elles être alliées après ce qu’elle avait fait en choisissant les lions plutôt que les dragons, et après que Daenerys ait décidé de mettre fin à la vie d’un des derniers loups ?

* * *

Le jour commençait à peine à pointer quand Jaime se glissa dans la cour de Winterfell, complètement inanimée et déserte, suite à l’ivresse qu’avait entraînée la victoire contre les morts.

Contrairement à la plupart de ses soldats survivants, qui avaient bu tout leur saoul la veille, et qui dormaient encore lourdement, Jaime, lui, était parfaitement sobre.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de boire. Il le savait.

Il avait promis à Cersei qu’il se remettrait en route pour Port-Réal dès que les Marcheurs Blancs auraient été vaincus et anéantis, et c’était bien ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire.

Il repartait pour le Sud dès à présent, seul, avec Sercilia, et le peu qu’il restait des armées Lannister prendraient la route peu après lui. Il irait bien plus vite seul qu’avec plusieurs centaines d’hommes à diriger.

Affairé à terminer de préparer son cheval, il n’entendit pas les bruits de pas juste derrière lui, et sursauta quand une voix féminine s’éleva dans le silence du matin :

‘’Vous nous quittez déjà, Ser Jaime ?’’

Son cœur battait la chamade, et il n’était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir vraiment connaître l’identité de la propriétaire de cette voix, mais il se retourna quand même.

Le tambourinement dans sa poitrine s’apaisa quand il se rendit compte qu’il ne s’agissait que de la nouvelle Dame de Winterfell accompagnée de son propre dæmon lion, et non pas de Daenerys Targaryen, comme il l’avait craint pendant un moment.

‘’En effet. Cersei a promis son aide pour qu’on mette fin à la menace des Marcheurs Blancs, et c’est désormais chose faite. Je dois maintenant rentrer à Port-Réal, avant que Daenerys ne se décide à commencer à se mettre en route pour la capitale.’’

Sansa hocha la tête, sans rien dire pendant un moment, avant de se décider à reprendre la parole :

‘’Remerciez Cersei pour son aide de ma part. Et…’’

Elle jeta un coup d’œil furtif autour d’elle, pour vérifier que personne d’indésirable ne pourrait les entendre, avant de glisser au chevalier, la voix basse :

‘’Faites-lui savoir que notre accord tient toujours.’’

(Mais peut-être Sansa aurait dû être plus attentive. Si elle l’avait été, elle aurait sans doute aperçu le petit oiseau qui prit son envol dès que la confidence eut passé la barrière de ses lèvres.)

* * *

Les pas du petit garçon qui courait résonnèrent dans les couloirs de Winterfell plongés dans le silence matinal.

Il savait parfaitement où il devait aller.

On lui avait fait promettre de venir tout de suite rapporter s’il entendait quelque chose de suspect ou d’inquiétant, surtout si cela concernait Lady Sansa.

Et l’échange qu’il avait surpris lui avait paru correspondre à ces critères.

La porte s’ouvrit très vite une fois qu’il eut toqué, et, un peu intimidé, il entra dans la pièce et s’inclina devant une des personnes présentes :

‘’Votre Majesté…’’

* * *

‘’Votre Majesté ?’’

Cersei releva la tête des papiers étalés devant elle, qu’elle tentait de déchiffrer sans grand succès.

Les dernières semaines pesaient sur elle bien plus que les vingt-cinq dernières années, et elle avait l’impression qu’elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules depuis que Jaime était parti.

Elle regarda Qyburn qui entra dans la pièce, son singe perché sur son épaule, comme à l’accoutumée, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle fronça les sourcils. S’il souriait, c’est qu’il devait être porteur d’une bonne nouvelle pour eux.

‘’Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais j’ai quelque chose à vous montrer, et je me suis dit que plus tôt vous seriez au courant, mieux cela serait.’’

Cersei acquiesça silencieusement, recula sa chaise, et se releva, remettant ses jupes en ordre, avant de suivre sa Main avec Aramis dans le dédale de couloirs du Donjon Rouge, jusqu’à son laboratoire, proche des sous-sols et plongé dans la pénombre.

Elle entendit des gémissements, et plissa les yeux, tentant d’en deviner la provenance.

Une fois qu’elle fut habituée à l’obscurité régnant dans la pièce, elle pu discerner un corps ligoté à une des tables.

Elle s’approcha un peu plus de l’homme, mais n’eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le reconnaître.

_Putain !_

_Salope !_

_Traînée !_

_Honte !_

_Saloperie !_

_Catin !_

Il s’agissait d’un des nombreux hommes à avoir été aux premières loges pour sa Marche d’Expiation, qui avait pris un malin plaisir à lui cracher dessus, à la railler, comme tant d’autres autour d’elle à ce moment-là.

L’homme, qui était bâillonné, cessa immédiatement de gémir dès qu’il l’aperçut, légèrement penchée sur lui, et qu’il la reconnut, avec ses courtes mèches couleur d’or martelé et ses yeux vert émeraude.

Qyburn, qui était allé chercher quelque chose sur un des établis revint se placer à côté d’elle.

Cersei put voir qu’il tenait, dans sa main droite, désormais recouverte par un épais gant de cuir, une petite fiole emplie d’un épais liquide presque argenté, presque translucide.

Mais quand elle tendit la main pour prendre la fiole et pouvoir en observer le contenu à la faible lumière provenant de la fenêtre crasseuse situé en hauteur, Qyburn eut un petit sourire en coin :

‘’Je n’y toucherais pas, si j’étais vous. Pas comme ça, du moins.’’

Son incompréhension devait être visible sur son visage, car il poursuivit :

‘’Je vais vous montrer pourquoi.’’

Sans plus d’explication sur ce qu’il allait faire, il s’empara du dæmon de l’homme, un rat qui s’était réfugié dans le cou de son humain par la queue, et, d’un simple mouvement du pouce, déboucha le flacon qu’il tenait toujours, et versa le liquide étrange sur le rat, en prenant bien soin de ne pas en mettre sur la main qui tenait l’animal, faisant se tordre de douleur l’homme toujours attaché et bâillonné devant eux.

Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que le rat, qui se débattait dans la main du vieil homme ne disparaisse dans une nuée de poussière dorée.

L’homme hurla, mais la vie ne s’échappa pas de son corps, comme Cersei s’y attendait.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Un humain ne pouvait pas vivre sans son dæmon.

Des centaines d’hommes avaient tenté l’expérience, des mestres, des archimestres et autres savants, voire même des hommes qui avaient tout simplement un dæmon trop embêtant, trop encombrant, et pourtant, tous avaient échoué.

Quand elle regarda à nouveau Qyburn, elle le trouva en train de sourire, et, s’y autorisant pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, lui sourit en retour.

Si ce poison parvenait à séparer un humain de son dæmon, cela serait un atout inestimable pour leur camp dans la guerre contre Daenerys, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, inexorable, inévitable.

Et s’ils arrivaient à déterminer lequel des trois dragons était le dæmon de Daenerys, ils pourraient s’en servir contre elle, et la déposséder ainsi de son arme la plus précieuse.

‘’Ma dernière invention vous satisfait-elle pleinement, Votre Majesté ?’’

Elle n’eut pas besoin de répondre pour qu’il le sache.

Alors qu’elle remontait les escaliers qui conduisait au reste du château, fidèlement suivie par Aramis, Cersei posa une main sur son ventre, toujours légèrement gonflé.

Elle avait encore une raison de se battre, de se battre pour son trône, pour son royaume, pour sa dynastie millénaire.

Il lui restait un petit lionceau que la mort ne lui avait pas encore dérobé, arraché.

Un seul petit lionceau, qui verrait la lumière dorée du soleil, qui verrait les yeux émeraudes aimants de son père et de sa mère.

Un seul petit lionceau. L’héritier du Trône de Fer.

* * *

La cour de Winterfell était remplie d’hommes aux manteaux écarlates.

Sansa les regardait tous du coin de l’œil se préparer à quitter le Nord pour regagner la capitale, et retourner servir la maison à laquelle ils avaient juré loyauté et fidélité.

Jaime était parti de Winterfell quelques jours auparavant, et, pour ce que Sansa savait, leur conversation le matin de son départ était restée parfaitement confidentielle, ainsi que le sujet de cette conversation.

Elle n’avait pas revu Daenerys depuis la fête qui avait suivi la Longue Nuit, juste après qu’elle ait appris que c’était de sa main qu’était mort Jon, mais cela ne lui manquait pas.

Si elle n’était pas encore venue lui parler seule à seule, c’était qu’elle n’était ni au courant pour son alliance avec Cersei, même si elle devait _forcément_ se douter de quelque chose, ni de ce qu’elle savait à propos de la mort de Jon, qui aurait pu paraître on ne peut plus anodine dans son contexte.

La Mère des Dragons passait désormais le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans la salle de la carte de Westeros, où elle planifiait pendant des heures son attaque sur Port-Réal, sur la manière dont elle reprendrait ce qui lui appartenait de droit des mains de l’usurpatrice, le Trône de Fer et le Royaume des Sept Couronnes, qui retrouverait sa gloire d’antan sous la dynastie Targaryen, sous le règne des dragons, et les lions qui ne rugiraient plus jamais.

Elle avait également peu eu l’occasion de conserver beaucoup avec Tyrion depuis la fin de la Longue Nuit, mais à chaque fois qu’ils avaient eu un bref instant pour discuter, il lui avait paru inquiet.

Très inquiet.

Il était évident que Varys et lui avaient perdu toute forme de contrôle qu’ils avaient sur Daenerys, si tant est qu’un eunuque et un lion difforme aient eu un quelconque pouvoir sur le dragon ne serait-ce qu’un jour, une heure, une minute.

Le dragon n’en faisait plus qu’à sa tête, et quiconque s’y opposerait se retrouverait à en payer le prix fort, à voir le feu se répandre et le sang couler.

Sansa n’osait même pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si Daenerys venait à découvrir quoi que ce soit, et elle savait désormais qu’elle devrait obligatoirement quitter Winterfell, et gagner la capitale, elle aussi, en espérant que Cersei accepterait de la laisser entrer dans l’enceinte de Port-Réal, et de lui fournir sa protection, d’empêcher Daenerys de l’atteindre.

Elle n’avait pas le choix, elle devrait partir, et le plus tôt serait probablement le mieux.

Et, d’après ce que Varys disait, il n’était pas impossible que Cersei gagne la guerre, après tout.

Les armées de Daenerys avaient été décimées par la Longue Nuit, et même s’il en avait été de même pour les forces des Lannister, Cersei avait à son service la Compagnie Dorée, des mercenaires à la réputation d’excellence dans toutes les Sept Couronnes, et même au-delà, et la Flotte de Fer d’Euron Greyjoy, qui avait déjà fait ses preuves.

Sansa soupira en regardant les soldats vêtus de leurs manteaux rouges et de leurs armées dorées cabossées, bosselées, brûlées, à cause de la dernière bataille, puis tourna ses yeux vers Seldan, assis à côté d’elle.

Son dæmon la regarda à son tour.

Lui aussi savait qu’ils n’avaient pas le choix, qu’ils devraient à nouveau quitter le Nord pour le Sud alors que cela ne leur avait pas vraiment réussi la dernière fois que cela s’était passé.

Mais Daenerys finirait certainement par les tuer, si jamais ils ne partaient pas, s’ils restaient à sa portée trop longtemps, et qu’elle aurait donc, eux et les derniers des Stark, comme elle avait tué Jon.

Si Sansa laissait cela se produire, Daenerys aurait à ses côtés le Nord, mais aussi le Val et le Conflans, et plus rien ne pourrait l’arrêter dans sa conquête sanglante et meurtrière du Trône de Fer, elle qui se voulait pourtant être leur libératrice à tous, la _Briseuse de Chaînes_ , comme ils aimaient tous l’appeler, comme si, à elle seule, elle allait abolir toute la tyrannie et toutes les injustices de ce bas monde.

* * *

Il faisait presque beau, quand les soldats Lannister quittèrent Winterfell.

Un soleil clair montrait timidement ses rayons, et illuminait doucement les terres grises et froide du Nord, toujours recouvertes par un épais manteau de neige blanche et compacte.

L’hiver était terminé, cela était évident, et, même si cela allait prendre un peu de temps, le printemps allait finir par arriver.

Le peu de soldats restants étaient heureux de rentrer enfin à la capitale.

Ils allaient pouvoir retrouver leurs familles, leurs amis, même si la paix allait être de très courte durée.

Ils savaient tous que ce n’était qu’une question de temps, avant que la jeune Targaryen et ses monstres viennent abattre le feu et le sang sur la ville.

Personne n’en doutait.

Ils avaient, pour la plupart, été témoins du règne de terreur de son père.

En quoi sa fille serait-elle vraiment différente ?

(Ce qu’ils ne savaient pas, c’était à quel point cela était vrai, et jamais ils ne seraient doutés que cela arriverait aussi vite)

* * *

Ils étaient déjà sur la Route Royale depuis plusieurs jours.

Le soleil n’avait pas disparu, brillant un peu plus fort chaque jour, comme si la nature elle-même voulait prouver que la nuit était finie, terminée, qu’elle ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Mais ce n’était plus de la nuit, qu’il fallait se méfier.

C’était de l’ombre.

_La nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs._

Mais le jour l’était tout autant, et cela, les soldats Lannister l’apprirent à leur dépens.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, comme à son habitude désormais, mais il fut recouvert par une immense ombre planant au-dessus des quelques centaines de soldats restants.

Ceux qui avaient été présent à la destruction des butins de guerre après le sac de Hautjardin déglutirent, une douloureuse et amère impression de déjà-vu leur remontant à la mémoire.

Ils n’eurent pas besoin d’attendre d’être arrivés à Port-Réal pour que le feu et le sang s’abattent sur eux.

L’immense dragon noir fit demi-tour dans le ciel, avant d’amorcer sa descente en piqué, et de venir se poser face aux hommes, faisant cabrer et hennir les chevaux, et crier les humains.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps d’apercevoir des mèches de cheveux blond blanc, et d’entendre crier un mot en une langue étrangère avant l’orange embrasé des flammes et le rouge écarlate du sang, de la même couleur que les bannières qu’ils avaient arborées fièrement.

Feu et sang.

C’était fini.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Pas Aujourd'hui

A l’instant même où Daenerys passa les portes de la salle où se situait la carte de Westeros, Tyrion sut que quelque chose venait de se produire.

Ses longs cheveux d’un blond presque blanc étaient couverts de cendres, et collés à son front à cause de la sueur.

Avant, Tyrion aurait songé qu’elle avait l’air radieuse, qu’elle était parfaitement dans son élément, une guerrière, une conquérante, comme Aegon qui avait conquis les Sept Couronnes avec ses trois dragons nés des flammes.

Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Ses nombreuses discussions avec Varys et avec Sansa avaient-elles enfin réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable nature de Daenerys ?

Avait-il pu être assez idiot, assez aveuglé par les promesses de chaînes et de roues brisées et de peuples libérés, les promesses d’un monde meilleur, pour ne pas voir qu’au fond, Daenerys était une tyran comme les autres, qui voulait avoir le monde à ses pieds ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de trouver tout au fond de lui la réponse à ses questions que Daenerys vint se placer à la tête de la table, fulminante.

Et il sut que sa fureur lui était destinée quand deux améthystes enflammées se posèrent sur lui, alors qu’il n’avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Quatre petits mots, aussi tranchants qu’une lame, aussi brûlant que le feu du dragon aux yeux de Tyrion :

‘’Vous avez échoué. Encore.’’

Il tenta de se défendre :

‘’Votre Majesté, je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez…’’

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase avant que Daenerys ne le coupe, d’une voix blanche de colère :

‘’Vous vous êtes laissé abuser.’’

Avant qu’il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, demander des précisions, bien qu’au fond, tout au fond, il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, c’était évident, elle allait forcément le découvrir à un moment ou à un autre, elle reprit la parole.

‘’Vous vous êtes laissé abuser par tout le monde. Par votre sœur, par votre frère, par Sansa…’’

Elle s’interrompit une fraction de seconde, juste le temps de le fusiller à nouveau du regard.

‘’Un de mes espions a surpris une conversation pour le moins… _intéressante_ , entre Sansa et votre frère, juste avant que celui-ci ne quitte Winterfell.’’

Elle se rapprocha de lui dangereusement, comme si elle était le prédateur, et lui la proie.

(C’était vrai, au fond. Le lion n’était que la proie du dragon. Si Daenerys avait envie de le tuer sur place, il n’y aurait personne pour l’en empêcher.)

‘’Sansa à dit à votre frère de transmettre un message à Cersei. Un message qui disait que l’alliance tenait toujours.’’

Les améthystes plongèrent dans les émeraudes.

‘’Je me demande bien de quelle alliance ils parlaient…’’

Tyrion sentit son sang ne faire qu’un tour. Cela commençait à faire longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu Sansa, et la simple pensée que Daenerys aurait pu lui faire du mal suffisait à le rendre malade.

Il la regarda, fixa les cendres dans ses cheveux, et le sang qui lui salissait les mains, qui lui salissait les mains depuis des années, et que pourtant, il avait toujours refusé de voir.

Sansa, Cersei, Jaime, Varys…

Ils avaient tous raison.

Tous.

Daenerys était un monstre.

Daenerys était un monstre, et lui était apparemment le seul à avoir refusé de le voir, le seul à avoir été suffisamment aveuglé pour nier la vérité, alors qu’elle était horriblement évidente, alors que tous l’avaient mis en garde.

Était-ce donc ça que Jaime ressentait ?

Refusait-il, lui aussi, de voir toutes les atrocités que Cersei avait commises ?

Non.

Jaime connaissait Cersei.

Il la connaissait depuis leur naissance.

Il la connaissait, et pourtant, il avait choisi de l’aimer.

Il avait choisi de l’aimer malgré tout cela, il avait choisi de l’aimer _avec_ tout cela.

Tyrion aurait, encore une fois, aimé avoir le même courage que son grand frère.

Jaime et lui avait tous deux choisi d’aimer des femmes qui avaient fait des choses horribles, des femmes détestables, des femmes haïssables, selon la plupart des gens.

Mais Jaime, lui, avait eu le courage (ou peut-être était-ce de la folie ?) de voir la vraie nature de Cersei en face, et de l’accepter, de l’embrasser, et de continuer à l’aimer.

Tyrion, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait désormais les yeux grands ouverts sur ce qu’était Daenerys, c’était indéniable, et pourtant, lui, ne parvenait pas à accepter.

Pas quand il avait eu un aperçu du prix qui devrait être payé.

La voix de Daenerys le tira de ses pensées, mais il se concentra sur son visage, un visage qu’il avait tant aimé, tant chéri, un visage qui s’illuminait quand on parlait de liberté.

Puis le visage s’anamorphosa.

Les yeux de saphir glacé vinrent remplacer les améthystes brûlantes, et les cheveux couverts de cendres prirent la teinte de mèches comme enflammées.

Il pensa à Sansa, à ce qui allait lui arriver quand Daenerys la trouverait enfin.

Daenerys remarqua qu’il ne l’écoutait pas, et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, à une distance qui aurait pu facilement être outrageante si ce n’était pas sa reine qui se tenait devant lui.

(Mais était-elle toujours sa reine ?)

‘’J’ai maintenant la preuve que Sansa a comploté contre moi avec votre sœur, bien qu’elle ait nié toute forme d’implication avec Cersei.’’

Tyrion ne dit rien, sentant qu’il les enfoncerait, Sansa, Cersei, Jaime et lui-même s’il prononçait le moindre mot.

Daenerys, maintenant consciente de sa pleine attention, recula, et le toisa :

‘’Dès que je mettrai la main sur Sansa, elle subira le sort de tous les traîtres.’’

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce.

Tyrion resta planté là, interdit.

Il n’avait plus qu’une chose à faire.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis de longues heures quand on toqua à la porte de Sansa.

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers son dæmon.

Il y avait peu de monde qui se serait permis de la déranger à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, et, si quelqu’un l’avait fait, cela n’était forcément pas de bon augure.

Se pourrait-il que Daenerys ait, après tout ce temps passé à chercher des preuves de son alliance avec Cersei, finalement réussi à en trouver ?

Se pourrait-il que ce soit une demi-douzaine d’Immaculés qui l’attendaient de l’autre côté de la porte, afin de venir la jeter dans une minuscule cellule obscure et sombre, comme celle de son père à Port-Réal, en attendant d’être exécutée.

Seldan se plaça devant elle, s’approchant de la porte, prêt à bondir à n’importe quel instant, et à se jeter sur les visiteurs inopportuns si le besoin en était.

Mais le lion relâcha sa posture agressive dès qu’un chuchotement pressé, d’une voix que Sansa connaissait bien, se fit entendre de l’autre côté de la porte :

‘’Sansa, ouvrez-moi, je vous en prie…’’

Elle fronça les sourcils :

‘’Tyrion ?’’

‘’Oui, c’est moi. Dépêchez-vous, ouvrez-moi…’’

Elle déverrouilla la porte, et l’ouvrit, pour révéler Tyrion, à bout de souffle et échevelé, suivi par Stelsa, sa renarde.

‘’Les Dieux soient loués, vous êtes encore debout… Il faut se presser, vous n’avez pas beaucoup de temps, je le crains…’’

Elle referma la porte, et se retourna vers lui, pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qu’il essayait de lui dire.

‘’Comment ça, je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps ?’’

Tyrion s’arrêta brièvement, le temps de reprendre correctement sa respiration, et de lui expliquer d’une voix plus posée, moins hâtive.

‘’Daenerys… Elle sait…’’

Sansa sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Elle n’avait pas besoin de plus de précision pour savoir ce que Tyrion essayait de lui dire.

Daenerys savait.

Elle était fichue…

Tyrion continua tout de même :

‘’Daenerys sait, pour vous et Cersei…’’

‘’Mais comment ?’’

‘’Un de ses espions a surpris une conversation entre Jaime et vous, juste avant qu’il ne quitte Winterfell.’’

Sansa haleta légèrement. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette discussion, de ce qu’elle avait dit, mot pour mot…

_Remerciez Cersei pour son aide de ma part. Et faites-lui savoir que notre accord tient toujours…_

Elle fut à nouveau tirée du cours de ses pensées par Tyrion :

‘’Vous devez partir. Maintenant.’’

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

‘’Quittez Winterfell sur le champ. Rendez-vous à Blancport, un bateau vous attendra là-bas, et vous conduira directement à Port-Réal. Une fois que vous serez dans la ville, allez directement au Donjon Rouge, et présentez-vous à Cersei…’’

‘’Et si elle ne veut pas m’accueillir dans la capitale ?’’

Tyrion s’interrompit, puis lui ébaucha un petit sourire, qui se voulait encourageant :

‘’Vous avez réussi à convaincre Cersei de nous aider dans la guerre contre les Marcheurs Blancs, alors que les dieux savent à quel point elle peut s’avérer têtue si ça lui chante. Vous n’aurez pas de mal à la convaincre de vous laisser rester.’’

Après quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta :

‘’Et elle vous apprécie trop, même si elle ne le montre pas forcément, pour vous jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup… ou plutôt celle du dragon…’’

‘’Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?’’

Il se rapprocha d’elle, et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes :

‘’Faites-moi confiance. Autant que je déteste l’admettre parfois, Cersei est ma sœur. J’aime penser que je la connais un peu mieux que la plupart des gens.’’

Devant son regard sceptique, il répéta :

‘’Faites-moi confiance…’’

Sansa hocha la tête.

* * *

Daenerys était absolument furieuse quand elle entra dans la salle où se tenait la séance de son Conseil Restreint.

Elle se planta devant tous ses conseillers, flanquée de Ver Gris et de quelques autres soldats Immaculés.

Ses yeux vinrent immédiatement se poser sur Tyrion, mais c’est à tout le monde qu’elle s’adressa d’une voix claire :

‘’Après la révélation de la trahison de Lady Sansa Stark de Winterfell, j’ai ordonné à mes Immaculés de fouiller le château de fond en comble, dans l’espoir de la trouver, afin que justice soit faite…’’

Son regard était tellement insistant sur Tyrion qu’elle aurait aussi bien pu s’adresser à lui seul.

Il sentit Stelsa, qui était sur ses genoux, se recroqueviller, sous la menace du dragon.

Sous la menace du feu et du sang.

‘’Quelle a été ma surprise de constater qu’elle est introuvable, malgré des recherches approfondies.’’

Tyrion déglutit.

Il ne devait surtout pas faillir.

Daenerys ne cilla pas.

Elle se doutait que Tyrion y était pour quelque chose dans la disparition mystérieuse de la jeune fille.

Elle le sentait.

Elle avait surpris les regards échangés entre eux pendant les repas, alors qu’ils pensaient être discrets, alors qu’ils pensaient que personne ne les voyait, personne ne les regardait.

Elle devait retrouver et tuer Sansa Stark, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer Tyrion.

Il était celui qui connaissait le mieux Port-Réal.

Ayant défendu la capitale lors de sa précédente attaque, il était sa meilleure chance de prendre la ville, même si tout devait finir en bain de sang.

Il mourrait après qu’elle ait pris le Trône.

Une fois qu’elle serait en possession du Trône de Fer, elle n’aurait plus besoin de personne pour gouverner à ses côtés.

Elle prendrait les décisions seules, n’aurait plus besoin de conseillers, de personne.

Elle serait la seule vraie Reine des Sept Couronnes.

Après seulement quelques secondes de silence, mais qui parurent interminable, Tyrion prit la parole :

‘’Je n’ai pas la moindre idée d’où pourrait bien se trouver Sansa Stark. Mais dans tous les cas, elle est seule, dans la nature. Elle n’est pas une menace pour nous.’’

Daenerys eut une idée qui ferait forcément revenir Sansa à Winterfell.

Elle se tourna vers les Immaculés et Ver Gris :

‘’Trouvez Arya et Brandon Stark, et amenez-les-moi. Je les veux vivants.’’

Puis elle regarda à nouveau Tyrion, l’air triomphant :

‘’Si Sansa veut qu’aucun mal n’advienne à son frère et à sa sœur, elle ferait mieux de se présenter ici, à Winterfell, le plus vite possible. Sinon, ce sera eux qui subiront son châtiment.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^


End file.
